Los Alquimistas
by virginiaGdM
Summary: AU El destinó los unió, ahora deben luchar contra él. Una deuda, un grupo de asesinos, amor y muerte. Tan simple como la equivalencia de intercambio de los corazones rotos y la sangre derramada. EdxWin, RoyxRiza, Alx...? Capitulo 9 Arriba!
1. Una niña rica

AU (universo Alterno)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de FMA me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Se ha hecho muy difícil despertar en la casa de los Rockbell, últimamente. Desde la muerte de los señores de la casa, nadie tiene ánimo de levantarse al amanecer. Nadie preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, nadie limpiaba las escaleras, nadie recogía la leche, ni el periódico, ni el correo. Toda aquella mansión estaba paralizada, en doloroso luto.

Quien este leyendo esto, seguramente se preguntará¿Cómo murieron los señores Rockbell? O ¿Por qué comienzo una historia de una manera tan triste? Bueno, todo ocurre por una razón, pero quizás debería explicarlo mejor.

La tragedia sucedió una semana atrás, después de Navidad, cuando los señores Rockbell salían a una importante fiesta de etiqueta en un selecto club, de nombre "Weapon" cerca de la bahía, según la invitación. Habían acordado avisar cuando llegara a la fiesta, para que su hija, Winry, y la señora Pinako, la abuela, no se preocuparan. El problema se presentó cuando el reloj dio las doce de la noche y aún no habían recibido ninguna llamada. Pero, a las tres de la mañana, recibieron un fax de la policía. Tal parecía, que los señores Rockbell ni siquiera habían llegado a la fiesta. El forence concluyó que habían muerto por herida de bala, pero no había testigos.

Ahora, ya que lo expliqué mejor, volvamos con la mansión Rockbell en luto.

La única hija de los difuntos se decidió a levantarse cansinamente, se lavó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, a pesar que ya era medio día. La abuela Pinako la recibió muy seria en la cocina.

Winry, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. – dijo la anciana después de un rato.

Abuela¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica. ¿Acaso sería otra mala noticia? (NA¿Cómo adivinó?)

Verás, creo que la muerte de tus padres no fue casualidad.

¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Winry, quien sabía que sería una noticia aún más mala de lo que esperaba.

Desde hace algún tiempo, hemos recibido amenazas por parte de un grupo de bandidos llamados "Los Alquimistas", que al parecer poseen conocimientos acerca de la misteriosa ciencia de la alquimia. Ellos aseguran que tus padres tenían una enorme deuda pendiente.

¿Una deuda? – preguntó la chica - ¿Qué clase de deuda?

No estoy segura, pero cada vez que llegaba una amenaza, tus padres se ponían muy nerviosos, Winry, y hablaban en susurros. Creo que ellos sí tenían idea de lo que hablaban los bandidos.

Pero… Abuela Pinako, nuestra familia es millonaria, estoy segura que cualquier tipo de deuda puede ser pagada.

Winry, si tus padres no dieron dinero debe ser por una razón. Pero, a lo que quería llegar, es a la noche de la fiesta, al momento antes de que ellos salieran de la casa.

Flash Back:

_Mamá, quiero hablar con tigo. – dijo la señora Rockbell con semblante preocupado._

_¿Qué sucede, hija¿Necesitas ayuda con tu vestido?- preguntó Pinako._

_No, escúchame atentamente, por favor. Para el regreso a clases en enero, quiero enviar a Winry a un colegio internado, "Colinas de la rivera", que queda en la colina cerca de Reesembul. Dicen que es excelente y seguro, y sólo dejan salir a los estudiantes en fin de semana._

_Pero si ella es muy feliz aquí y tiene muchos amigos¿Por qué quieres cambiarla de escuela?_

_Sólo quiero ponerla a salvo, madre. Con este asusto de "Los Alquimistas"…_

_¿Qué tienen que ver esos bandidos con Winry?_

_Nada, nada – respondió la señora Rockbell un poco nerviosa – Pero tengo miedo que quieran hacerle algo a ella. Por eso quiero enviarla lo más lejos posible de aquí._

_Pero, hija¿No es más fácil pagar esa deuda y olvidar el asunto?_

_Es imposible._

_No comprendo. Pero está bien, te ayudaré a enviar a Winry a ese internado para enero._

_Gracias mamá._

Fin del Flash Back.

Winry no podía creerlo. Además de tener que vivir sin su padre ni su madre, además tendría que irse lejos y sin sus amigos ni su abuela. ¿Acaso habría algo más horrible que todo eso?

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Fullmetal Alchemist, espero que guste. Para el próximo capítulo aparecerán más personajes de la serie, entre ellos, Edward Elric. Por favor, dejen reviews, es importante para mí saber su opinión. Prometo actualizar pronto, máximo, una semana. Aquí me despido, bye.


	2. Un rebelde

Capítulo 2

Un joven rubio bosteza perezosamente mientras se sienta en su cama, tratando de recordar la discusión que había tenido con su padre la noche anterior. Como siempre, había dormido mal. De hecho, no recordaba noche alguna en la que durmiera bien desde la muerte de su mamá.

Mirando por la ventana un amanecer nublado, recordaba con pesar.

Flash Back:

_El chico bajaba a cenar con un manga (El de Yu Yu Hakusho xD) en la mano. Su padre aún no había llegado, así que el rubio buscó en la nevera lo que había quedado de la comida china que había ordenado el día anterior._

"_Seguramente, papá está bebiendo por ahí otra vez, o en un hotel con alguna mujer. Como detesto que haga eso, a mamá tampoco le gustaba eso, recuerdo cómo lloraba por culpa de ese hombre. Pobre mamá, y parece que a papá ni si quiera le importó su muerte, sigue por ahí bebiendo… A veces pienso que la única razón que me impide odiarlo, es el hecho de que es mi padre" pensaba el muchacho mientras comía en silencio._

_Cerca de la tres de la mañana, Hoenheim Elric llegó a su casa, con una extraña prisa. _

_Hola, papá – dijo el muchacho, mirando un video de rock en la televisión, sin voltear a ver al hombre que acababa de llegar._

_¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – preguntó Hoenheim con semblante enojado._

_¿Qué haces tú llegando de la calle a esta hora? – lo desafió el muchacho._

_Se escuchó un golpe, y ahora el muchacho tiene un moretón en la mejilla. Su padre, con el puño cerrado, le ha golpeado, según él, para reprenderle por faltarle al respeto._

_Edward Elric, te he dicho un millón de veces que no me hables de esa forma tan irrespetuosa. – reprendió el hombre._

_Muy bien, llamaré a mamá desde el otro mundo para que ella venga a decírtelo en persona. – volvió a desafiar el joven Edward._

_Esta ves, Hoenheim se quedó de piedra. Pero después alzó el puño y volvió a golpear a su hijo._

_Yo amaba a tu madre más que a ninguna otra…_

_Entonces, ¿Por qué te ibas con otras mujeres? ¿Por qué te emborrachabas en la calle a pesar que ella te rogaba que no lo hicieras y te quedaras con nosotros? Y, ahora que ella está muerta, ¿Por qué a ti no te importa y sólo sigues haciendo lo mismo de todos los días como si nada?_

_Listo, el tercer golpe de la noche. Ya se había vuelto una especie de rutina macabra: el chico replicaba a su padre todo lo que sucedía, y éste lo golpeaba, lo habitual eran tres golpes, pero a veces eran sólo dos, a veces eran cinco. Luego, Hoenheim se encerraba en su habitación, Edward en la suya, y dormían. A la mañana siguiente, Hoenheim ya no estaba en la casa. Horrible, sí, pero rutinario. Pero, aquella noche, algo más sucedió antes que Hoenheim se fuera a dormir._

_Edward, aún falta una semana para que comiencen las clases, pero mañana mismo te vas a Reesembul_

Fin Flash Back.

"Lo más probable es que llueva hoy" Pensaba Edward mientras se ponía sus jeans, su camiseta negra con una calavera con dos huesos cruzados en color azul celeste, y se calzaba los zapatos deportivos, algo descuidados, a decir verdad (NA: decidí cambiarle el outfitt, xD el abrigo rojo no quedaba muy bien con la trama de la historia). Luego recogió su ropa, el uniforme escolar, los libros, sus mangas (Entre los cuáles estaban los de Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha y Dragon Ball xD), su cepillo de dientes y… eh… etc. (NA: ahora mismo, no se me ocurre otra cosa que un chico pueda tener en su maleta, perdonen mi ignorancia, si alguien se le ocurre algo más, hágamelo saber, para incluirlo en los capítulos siguientes)

Cuando el muchacho salió de su habitación con su maleta, encontró en la mesa del comedor un sobre con dinero y una nota, firmada por su padre, que decía _"Para tu boleto del tren. Adiós, hijo." _ Edward Elric miró la nota un par de segundos, sin expresión alguna en su rostros, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar la nota en la mesa otra vez. Tomó el dinero, su maleta y al salir del departamento, cerró todo con llave.


	3. Unidos por la nieve

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Los Alquimistas" es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que ¡Disfrútenlo!

Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron reviews por los capítulos anteriores, espero que sigan dandome su opinión sobre este capi y en el resto!

* * *

Capítulo 3

Unidos por la nieve.

Winry Rockbell se hallaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, iluminada únicamente por los últimos rayos de sol que conseguían entrar por la ventana. La chica había estado tratando de empacar durante toda una semana, pero únicamente conseguía una maleta color rosa abierta y vacía sobre su cama. Se le hacía imposible empacar sin pensar en nada, pues los recuerdos de sus padres, sus amigos, su escuela actual, su abuela, su mansión… ¿Cómo abandonar algo que te ha acompañado toda la vida con tanta facilidad? Pero ya era éste el último día que tenía para empacar, ya que al día siguiente se marcharía a Reesembul, se instalaría en la escuela, y empezaría una nueva vida… vaya que sonaba difícil para ella.

* * *

Edward Elric llevaba una semana completa en Reesembul. Se hospedaba en una posada en el centro del pueblo, donde, igual que muchas otras posadas, había muchos estudiantes de su escuela, que también llegaban a ese sitio antes del comienzo de clases. Había olvidado el agradable frío que hacía allí en aquella época del año, pues en la enorme y calurosa ciudad donde pasaba las vacaciones con su padre era imposible que cayera un miserable copo de nieve. 

En Reesembul, era fácil pasarla bien, tanto si se era una persona extrovertida y rodeada de amigos, como si se era solitario, como en el caso de Edward. El chico solía pasar los días caminando por el pueblo, de vez en cuando tomaba un chocolate caliente, a veces entraba a la sala de videojuegos para pasar el rato, pero era más común verlo sentado en el parque recordando.

Él recordaba las añorables vacaciones que pasaba con su mamá antes que ésta muriese. Su padre nunca iba con ellos, decía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Por eso, su madre lo llevaba de paseo a Reesembul cada vez que podía. Solían jugar en el parque y tomar chocolate caliente en un acogedor local, donde siempre los atendía una pareja de ancianos. Años después, después de la muerte de la madre de Ed, él volvió a Reesembul para comenzar las clases, pero el local había sido clausurado, al parecer, porque la pareja de ancianos no pudo pagar los impuestos. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que se irritaba cuando escuchaba a alguien hablar sobre impuestos, en fin, él no lo sabía.

* * *

¡Vaya enorme sorpresa que se llevó Winry Rockbell cuando vio copos blancos y fríos caer por la ventan del tren! La chica no había visto un copo de nieve en su vida, pues en la ciudad donde vivía hacía tanto calor que nunca nevaba. El problema era que el tren se retrasaría, pues la nieve había tapado las vías y tendrían que retirarla para poder continuar el viaje. Seguramente llegarían pasadas las ocho de la noche, pero eso no le importaba a Winry, por ella estaba bien esperar, siempre podía ver esos fascinantes copos de nieve.

* * *

Edward ya no sabía a dónde más dirigirse, ya había visitado todos los sitios que conocía en Reesembul, y ya era las ocho de la noche con treinta minutos, por lo que muchos locales ya habían cerrado. A esta hora, el frío solía intensificarse, pero eso a él no le importaba. 

No le apetecía regresar a la posada, donde seguramente había muchos de sus compañeros de clase que lo miraban de mala manera, por el hecho de ser un "antisocial", un "buscapleitos" y además un "satánico", como lo calificaban ellos. Edward aceptaba ser algo cerrado respecto a sus relaciones con las demás personas, pero pensaba que sería más fácil comunicarse con la gente si no lo miraran tan mal; además, Ed estaba seguro que no tenía nada de satánico, pero obviamente, nadie jamás lo entendería. ¿Qué tiene el color negro que asusta a todo el mundo?

Mientras divagaba, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus pies hacia donde la nieve se perdía, a donde fuera, cualquier lugar estaría bien para caminar antes de cansarse y tener que regresar a la posada inevitablemente. No se perdería, sabía ubicarse en la calle.

* * *

Winry nunca había siquiera imaginado el tipo de frío que se siente cuando cae nieve (NA: ni yo, aquí donde vivo siempre hace calor ó.ò), pero lo cierto era que sus jeans y la camiseta rosa con mensaje color negro "My acttitude's cute" (xD) no cubría mucho del frío. Ella comenzó a caminar por un camino iluminado que seguramente conducía al pueblo, hasta que, por caprichos del destino (NA: o por caprichos míos ¬¬), se dañaron las luces y la chica quedó en completa oscuridad y como si fuera poco, estaba a punto de congelarse. Pero decidió seguir andando en línea recta. 

Edward se sorprendió un poco cuando se dañaron las luces, pero daba igual, recordaba a la perfección el camino que había recorrido, además, reconocía que tenía buena memoria. Aún no quería regresar a la posada, así que pensó que no habría problema en seguir caminando un poco más. De alguna manera, le gustaba la nieve, le traía recuerdos de su madre. A menudo llegaba a pensar que la nieve se parecía a su madre (NA: Voy a cambiar el peinado de la mamá de Ed, sólo porque lo amerita la trama de la historia).

El muchacho podía recordar la piel de su madre, clara, suave, frágil. Su cabello castaño le recordaba el color de la taza de chocolate caliente que compartían a menudo. No había manera de describir sus ojos azules. Podrían parecerse quizás al azul del cielo en las mañanas de invierno, o podía parecerse al invierno en sí. Incluso podía recordar, que cuando ella se ponía su abrigo azul, se recogía el cabello en una cola alta, bien sujeta a su cabeza para evitar que se soltara. A veces dejaba un mechón suelto junto a su cara¿Por qué? Porque en una ocasión, Hoenheim Elric le había dicho que se veía bonita de esa forma.

Una vez más de entre las incontables veces en su vida, Edward apretó el puño derecho y aguantó un nudo en la garganta. Ella había sufrido tanto… ¡Y todo por culpa de ese bastardo!

El joven iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona cerca de él cuando ya era muy tarde. ¿Cómo relatarlo adecuadamente? Bueno… pues, digamos que por estar de distraído se llevó un trancazo… (NA: aclaro una cosa, no se tropezó con nadie) Recibiendo el impacto de una llave inglesa, ( NA: apuesto que ya la extrañaban xD)

-¡Oye! – reclamó el chico tirado en el frío suelo sobándose la lastimada cabeza – ¿Quién está ahí y por qué me golpeó?

-Ups… ¡Pero si eres sólo un niño! – exclamó una muchacha rubia que lo miraba apenada. Por si no lo han adivinado todavía, se trataba de Winry Rockbell.

-¿Sólo un niño¡¿SÓLO UN NIÑO?! – decía enojado el "niñito" (NA: jajajaja…. No me hagan caso, comí mucha azúcar) - ¡¿A quién le dices insecto que para verlo hay que usar una lupa¡Tengo 16 años y medio!

-Oh… lo lamento mucho, disculpa n.n' – se disculpó ella, pero al instante puso una expresión amenazante - ¡Y TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A GRITARME¡Ademas, tú fuiste quien no se fijaba por donde ibas!

-¡Y tú eres la que andabas sola en medio de la nieve!

-¡Tú también estabas solo, tonto!

-¡Pero yo si llevo abrigo puesto!... – y luego, mirando con más detenimiento a la chica, aflojó su expresión y dijo con preocupación – Oye… por cierto¿Por qué no traes abrigo si está nevando?

-Es que… bueno, yo no me esperaba que nevara.

-Pero si lleva una semana nevando… espera un segundo¿no me dirás que llegaste hace poco, cierto?

-En realidad, así es. – afirmó ella un poco apenada – me dirigía al pueblo, pero no sé a quién se le ocurrió apagar la iluminación del camino y ahora me perdí.

Edward no sólo había notado que la chica no tenía abrigo, sino que también temblaba, y tenía la mirada baja, notablemente algo apenada, y ese peinado. El chico recordó algo que realmente, no quería recordar.

Flash Back:

_Un pequeño niño rubio se levanta a mitad de la noche; había tenido una pesadilla. Se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres, a preguntarles si podía dormir con ellos por esa noche. Pero, justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio, el niño escuchó lo más terrible que había escuchado: un llanto femenino, lleno de dolor._

_Un segundo, dos segundos, el llanto continuaba… hasta que…_

_-¡Cállate la boca, mujer estúpida!_

_En el aire se escuchó un golpe, que le heló la sangre al pequeño Edward. El niño abrió la puerta silenciosa y suavemente, sólo unos centímetros, para ver qué sucedía adentro de la habitación. _

_Su madre, tirada en el suelo, con la mirada baja, expresión dolorosamente apenada, temblando. Traía aún el cabello recogido en su cola alta y aquel mechón junto a su cara. De pie, junto a ella, estaba Hoenheim, el padre de Edward, con una expresión de ira en el rostro y con la mano alzada._

Fin del Flash Back

Y allí estaba, una chica, temblaba, con la mirada apenada y baja, con aquella cola alta y el mechón junto a su rostro… ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a ella¿Por qué no lo había notado antes de gritarle¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Winry Rockbell se sentía apenada por haber golpeado aquel muchacho. Pero… se sonrojó mucho cuando el chico se quitó el abrigo gris y se lo puso a ella.

-¿Eh? … - la chica no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien sin abrigo – (cosa que era total y exclusivamente mentira xD) – Además, me lo devolverás cuando nos veamos de nuevo y no haga frío. – Entonces, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar por donde venía – Sígueme, te guiaré hasta el pueblo.

-Eh… sí… - respondió la muchacha, algo insegura, aunque lo siguió de todos modos.

* * *

Una sombra pasa frente a una ventana y observa el interior de una habitación, vacía. Cajones vacíos, un armario vacío.

-Vaya niña lista, se fue. – susurró la persona que portaba aquella sombra.

* * *

Minutos de incómodo silencio transcurrieron mientras el muchacho guiaba a Winry a través del camino nevado. Al chico no le molestaba estar en silencio, siempre había estado así, por lo que se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado al silencio. Pero ese no era el caso de la muchacha, quién se decidió a hablar primero.

-Umm… disculpa, se me olvidó preguntarte… ¿Quién eres¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó ella, pues era lo primero que se le ocurrió (NA: y también fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a esta autora, que se le está acabando la imaginación TT – TT)

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric – respondió el muchacho, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse presentado antes – ¿y el tuyo?

-Winry Rockbell. – dijo ella sin pensarlo dos veces, pero luego creyó que no era bueno ir diciendo su nombre por ahí, pues se estaba escondiendo. Pero parecía que el chico tenía buenas intenciones.

-Rockbell… - repitió Edward, a quien, por alguna razón, se le hacía conocido.

-¿Sucede algo con mi apellido? – preguntó Winry, extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

-No, nada, sólo me pareció haberlo escuchado en alguna parte. – respondió Edward.

Para Winry, la respuesta del muchacho tenía sentido. Ella tenía una familia rica, era normal que se escuchara de ellos fuera de la ciudad donde vivían. A pesar de eso, Edward relacionaba en apellido "Rockbell" con algo oscuro… pero ¿Por qué¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un punto donde ya había iluminación, pero seguían en medio de la nada (NA: … no tengo nada que decir ahora -.-). Sin embargo, unos minutos después empezaron a aparecer casas y locales (aunque cerrados), momento en que Winry comprendió que ya estaban en el pueblo, pero, había algo que la inquietaba…

-Eh… disculpa, Edward, - dijo ella un poco tímida…

-¿Sí? – preguntó el muchacho volteando a mirarla.

-De casualidad¿Sabes dónde queda la posada "Paraíso de Invierno"? n.n' – preguntó Winry – Es que yo nunca había venido a Reesembul.

-Eh… - _"¿Esta niña habla en serio? Me pregunto que habría hecho si yo no me hubiera tropezado con ella… o, mejor dicho, si ella no me hubiera golpeado -.-'…" _Pensaba Edward – Queda pasando la próxima esquina a la derecha, ven, te la mostraré.

-Eh… por supuesto n.n' – _"Si ya me dijo dónde queda¿Por qué me la quiere mostrar? O ¿Creerá que soy una tonta y por eso no entendería una dirección ò.ó?"_ pensaba ella.

* * *

-Lujuria, la chica no está en la mansión y su habitación está vacía – dijo un hombre gordo y bajito, con una mirada blanca y vacía, y su cabeza era calva.

-¿No sabes donde pueda estar?

-No… Pero¿Puedo comerme a la anciana?

-Aún no, Gula. Deberás esperar un poco.

-Qué lástima…

* * *

Edward acompañó a Winry hasta la puerta de la posada, sin saber exactamente la razón.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Edward – dijo Winry como despedida – Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

-Seguro. – respondió el muchacho – Hasta luego – y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la posada.

* * *

Una persona cubierta con un abrigo negro observa a un muchacho despedirse de la hija de los Rockbell y perderse entre las calles de Reesembul. Luego, esa persona se dirige a uno de esos teléfonos públicos y comienza a marcar.

-Hola, Tucker - dice una voz de mujer a través del teléfono - ¿Está ahí?

-Sí, señorita Lujuria, tal como sugirió Elric.

-Muy bien, y, dime¿viste a alguien más con el chico?

-Sí, creo que era su novia, rubia, ojos azules.

-Esa es una buena noticia. Buen trabajo.

-Pero, dígame¿Qué pasará con nuestro trato?

-Oh… Cierto, lo había olvidado… muy bien, tu pequeña hija estará a salvo, sabes, me he encariñado mucho con ella el día de hoy…

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Nina?!

-Nada. Pero, sabes, no te conviene levantarme la voz, especialmente, después de que ya no me eres de utilidad…

-¿Qué¡Ahhhh!

El aire se partió con aquel grito. En medio de la nieve, una cabina de teléfono rota, y un hombre, muerto, en un charco de sangre.

* * *

Winry Rockbell se deja caer, muy cansada, sobre la cama de su habitación en la posada, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pensando… _"El día de hoy no me fue tan mal después de todo…"_ Mientras se quita los jean y la camiseta y se pone su pijama; luego se mete a la cama y se cubre con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Está a punto de dormir, y una vocecita suena en su cabeza _"Edward Elric"_

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero ver sus reviews con sus opiniones ¡No saben lo felíz que me siento cada vez que veo un nuevo review!!! Prometo actualizar pronto, Bye!!


	4. Nueva escuela y la historia de Hughes

¡Ya regresé! Perdonen la tardanza, tuve problemas con la inspiración, pero ahora sí ¡Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de "Los Alquimistas"

Por cierto, para aquellos que querían que saliera Al¡¡Pues aquí lo tienen!! Dedicado a aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews, y por favor¡Sígan dejandome reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist, no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa.

En fín, aquí les dejo el capi ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 4

La nueva escuela y la historia de Hughes

El colegio internado "Colinas de la Rivera" no era como Winry Rockbell se había imaginado. Ella pensaba que sería un sitio horrible y aburrido con una muralla de acero de seis metros; pero no pudo estar más equivocada. Cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue un bello patio con una fuente (congelada) en su centro y con mesas de concreto, con sus respectivas sillas, dispersas por un lindo césped, que en aquel momento se encontraba cubierto de nieve, además de un enorme árbol de navidad. Alrededor del patio, se levantaban dos edificios pintados de beige, uno frente al otro.

El primero era de forma rectangular, aproximadamente de diez pisos, con ventanas de vidrio sin rejas, y un portón también de vidrio; parecía un edificio de departamentos. El otro edificio también era rectangular pero con la diferencia de que tenía un gran reloj en el centro de la pared externa. Pero lo que más le gustó a la chica fue que, del otro lado del patio, entre los dos edificios, se veía una cerca de madera con un portón, y un letrero cubierto de nieve que decía "AREA DEPORTIVA: piscinas y gimnasio"

* * *

Otra vez se encontraba desempacando sus cosas en la litera, en la cama de abajo, como siempre. Sus compañeros de habitación lo miraban con fastidio, obviamente, por tener que compartir la habitación con él. La ventana mostraba el cielo nublado de aquella mañana, y a los estudiantes que entraban al edificio muy emocionados por reunirse con sus amigos una vez más.

Entre tantas personas que estaban siendo vigiladas por sus dorados ojos desde la ventana, se escurrió una de larga cabellera rubia, que llamó la atención del muchacho por los escasos dos segundos que la vio. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la muchacha que había conocido la noche anterior… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡Ah, sí! Winry Rockbell. Edward no podía evitar que aquella chica le produjera una especie de nostalgia, pues le recordaba mucho a la de su madre, Trisha.

* * *

Desde el techo de aquel instituto, una figura masculina observa en silencio a todos los estudiantes que van entrando alegremente a sus habitaciones. Buscaba con la mirada a dos personas, específicamente, y pronto vio resultados. Uno de los primeros chicos que vio entrar coincidía exactamente con la foto que había visto de él, 1.60 m. de estatura (NA: no sé la estatura de Ed, pero me imagino algo como eso), de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, ojos dorados. Un rato después, vio una chica de larga cabellera rubia, recogida en una cola alta; de ojos azules, 1.65 m. de estatura (NA: repito, no se la verdadera estatura, pero imagino algo así). Sonrió complacido, los había encontrado.

-Tío, te prometo que no te decepcionaré, o dejo de llamarme Alphonse Elric… – murmuró aquella persona, poniéndose de pie.

Era un muchacho de al menos 17 años, alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y hermosos ojos grises (NA¡Al es taaaaannnn lindo! n//n…. discúlpenme por estas tonterías que pongo, pero me gusta ponerlas xD Ok, ya no molesto más y les dejo seguir leyendo), vestía ropa negra (como la que Ed lleva en el animé, y que Al usa en la película) y una capa gris para protegerse del frío. El muchacho dio una sonora palmada y saltó del techo, desapareciendo.

* * *

Winry estaba maravillada al ver la habitación que le correspondía. Consistía en dos literas, un pequeño armario y un escritorio de madera, y una ventana muy grande con vista al patio y al paisaje nevado que se extendía más allá de los terrenos de la escuela. Estaba decorada con un estilo muy simple, el suelo alfombrado era de color rosa y las paredes eran color blanco, con varios cuadros que representaban distintos paisajes de varias partes del mundo. Winry apenas terminaba de detallar todo lo anterior cuando tres chicas entraron a la habitación entre risas, pero que callaron cuando la vieron.

-Parece que eres nuestra nueva compañera de habitación – dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa – Bienvenida, mi nombre es Scieska – la chica tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes, y usaba unos anteojos cuadrados (NA: Ok, ya sé que todos saben cómo es ella, pero como escritora ya tengo la costumbre de describir a los personajes)

-Mi nombre es Maria Ross, pero llámame Mary – dijo otra de ellas sonriendo (NA: no me maten, en este fic la teniente Ross es una estudiante de secundaria, no puedo ponerla tan seria como en el animé), tenía el cabello negro y corto, ojos negros y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla izquierda.

-Y yo soy Rose Thomas, es un placer conocerte – dijo la última chica, que tenía los ojos color violeta, con el cabello castaño, y los dos mechones frontales en color rosa.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Winry Rockbell. – saludó la muchacha, adoptando una simpática sonrisa.

-Al escuchar su nombre, las tres chicas dejaron de sonreír, para adoptar expresiones muy serias.

-Scieska, cierra la puerta, por favor – dijo Mary (NA: xD) luego que la muchacha cerrara la puerta, continuó – ¿En serio eres la hija de los Rockbell¿Los que asesinaron en Ciudad Central? (NA: por cierto, en este fic, Winry no es de Reesembul, sino de Central, ok?)

-Sí… - respondió la muchacha, entristeciendo su semblante.

-Sabes, no deberías decirle tu nombre a nadie fuera de la escuela – comentó Rose, con seriedad – Corren muchos rumores acerca de la muerte de tus padres, porque nadie cree que sea coincidencia.

-¿No? – preguntó Winry, muy sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no, sobre todo, porque los que les dispararon no robaron nada. – respondió Mary (NA: xD aún me causa gracia el nombre) – Por eso, no puedes decir tu nombre a nadie fuera de la escuela ¿entendido?

-Eh… Está bien, de acuerdo. – respondió la rubia, preocupada, por el hecho de que ella ya le había dicho su nombre a otra persona, cierto chico que conoció la noche anterior.

Las demás chicas relajaron sus semblantes y sonrieron una vez más. Ya más calmada la situación, le explicaron a Winry las cosas de las que debía ponerse al corriente, cómo funcionaba la escuela y una que otra regla. Pero, al parecer, dejaron para el final lo más importante.

-Winry, una cosa más, - decía Mary (NA: jeje… xD todavía me causa gracia, gomenasai, pero nunca pensé que un nombre para la teniente Ross pudiera ser "Mary" jeje) – Todos los años, cuando los estudiantes regresan de Navidad, se hace una fiesta informal en el gimnasio, acompañado de un concurso de karaoke. La fiesta es esta noche, y ese concurso en la oportunidad de una persona para sobresalir entre las demás, en el caso de que cante bien, pero si su voz no es tan buena, podría ser el centro de las burlas hasta el próximo año; debido a que los resultados del concurso se mantienen publicados en la cartelera de anuncios durante todo el año escolar.

El tono de ultratumba que usaba Mary (NA: jeje… ok, mejor ya dejo de molestar, gomenasai, sigan leyendo) le dejaba claro que ese concurso de karaoke era algo bastante importante en aquella escuela.

* * *

Ed se hallaba recostado en su cama, pensando, pero no pensaba en nada en específico, así que más bien, divagaba.

-Oye, darketo… - dijo despectivamente uno de sus compañeros de habitación, llamado Zolf Kimbly (NA: si alguien no se acuerda, me refiero a aquel loco fanático de las explosiones que en el animé le decían "Alquimista Carmesí")

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil? – dijo Edward, agresivamente.

-¿Tampoco irás a la fiesta este año? – preguntó Kimbly con aire burlón – Si sigues así nunca vas a conseguirte una chica.

-¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga?

-Vaya, vaya, Elric, ni siquiera la Navidad te quita lo amargado. Pero, en fin, a un satánico como tú, ni Navidad, ni Año Nuevo ni su cumpleaños podrá cambiarlo…

-Y un idiota como tú nunca entenderá el significado de la frase "No soy satánico", ni "Que te importa" ni "Déjame en paz". Ve a fastidiar a otro o a jugar con tus fuegos artificiales.

-Como digas, señor darketo, pero si te decides a tener una vida y vas a la fiesta, no te acerques a mis chicas¿Entendiste, tonto?

-Ya te dije que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te interesa.

Con una mirada de disgusto, Kimbly agarró una toalla y se metió al baño. Edward seguía con la mirada perdida en las barras metálicas que sostenían el colchón de arriba de la litera, sumido en sus pensamientos. _"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tendré que seguir aguantando todo esto"_ pensaba el rubio.

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol se perdían en las nevadas calles de Reesembul, mientras una persona con un abrigo gris avanzaba corriendo, al parecer con mucha prisa, se trataba de Alphonse Elric. El muchacho cruzó en un callejón y se detuvo frente a una destartalada puerta de madera de un bar. Tras comprobar que era la dirección correcta, abrió la puerta y entró.

El olor a alcohol y cigarrillos llegó de inmediato a la nariz del joven, quien hizo un esfuerzo por disimular el desagrado que le producía estar en ese lugar. Alphonse buscó con la mirada cierta persona, hasta que lo encontró sentado en una mesa en un rincón del fondo. Con una débil sonrisa, se dirigió hasta él.

-¡Al¡Cuánto has crecido! – saludó sonriendo un hombre de lentes y barba, rubio, su cabello recogido en una colita. Tenía una expresión cansada, tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera podido dormir, y estaba fumando.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, tío Hoenheim, - saludó Alphonse - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Verás, debo darte más detalles… en la carta no podía explicarlo todo bien…

-¿Qué sucede, tío?

-Verás, estoy preocupado por Edward. Tengo miedo que algo malo pueda pasarle después… después de…

-Tío, siento que hay algo que aún no me has dicho. Hasta ahora sólo sé que quieres que vigile a mi primo y a Rockbell ya que tengo conocimientos avanzados de alquimia, pero, no me has dicho la razón ni el por qué de esa incógnita.

-Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que aún no te he dicho, por eso…

-Por eso me llamó a mí. – interrumpió un hombre que acababa de llegar, vistiendo un abrigo azul oscuro con un traje negro debajo. – Es un placer conocerte, Alphonse, mi nombre es Maes Hughes, soy un buen amigo de tu tío.

-Mucho gusto, señor Hughes. – saludó Alphonse, estrechando la mano de aquel hombre.

-Al, - dijo Hoenheim – yo llamé a Maes para que me ayudara a explicarte todas esas cosas que aún no te he dicho.

-Verás, – inició Hughes – supongo que habrás oído hablar de una banda de criminales llamados "Los Alquimistas".

-Sí, señor. – respondió Al – Son bandidos que poseen conocimientos muy avanzados sobre la alquimia, pero no ha habido noticias de ellos desde hace dieciséis años. La policía da por sentado que se disolvieron o que han muerto, a pesar de nunca haberse encontrado sus cuerpos. Pero, señor ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver en esto?

-Justamente, a eso quería llegar, Alphonse. – dijo Hughes – Yo pertenezco a una división especial del ejército encargada de seguirle la pista y mantener bajo control aquellos criminales sueltos bajo fianza y colaborar rastrear aquellos que aún no han sido capturados. – explicaba mientras le enseñaba al sorprendido muchacho un carnét de identidad que afirmaba lo que acababa de decir – Me han encargado en especial el caso de esos alquimistas desde hace dieciséis años, justamente, desde que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, no estoy solo, tengo un compañero asignado a esta misión como espía, para infiltrarse entre los criminales. Tu tío Hoenheim.

-¿En serio, tío?

-Así es. – respondió el hombre, muy serio – Pero últimamente he estado involucrado con esos criminales, más de lo que debería.

-Durante estos años, Hoenheim ha estado colaborando con mi división, aunque nunca hemos podido encontrar y capturar a esos criminales, podemos hacernos una idea de sus movimientos. Pero todo se complicó aún más cuando fueron asesinados los señores Rockbell.

-¿Los de Central? – preguntó Alphonse, bastante interesado con la explicación de Hughes.

-Exactamente. – respondió el oficial.

-Aquella noche… – decía Hoenheim – Averigüé que la banda de criminales donde espiaba había sido la causante de la muerte de los Rockbell. Fue en una reunión de todo el grupo en un almacén abandonado cerca del puerto. La líder de los alquimistas, una mujer muy extraña que se hace llamar Lujuria, hablaba de un plan que llevaba dieciséis años ejecutándose comenzaría a dar resultados. Estaba tan impactado que al salir de la reunión me fui inmediatamente al bar más cercano que había…

Mientras su amigo le explicaba al muchacho lo que había sucedido, Maes Hughes vio entrar al bar un par de personas muy extrañas, un hombre y una mujer, cubiertos hasta la cabeza con capas negras. Esas personas se sentaron en la barra y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, además de pedir sus bebidas. Hughes no les prestó atención, y siguió al pendiente del relato de Hoenheim.

-… Llegué a casa cerca de las tres de la mañana y tuve una fuerte discusión con Ed. El pobre, se quedó despierto esperándome, pero obviamente estaba enojado, y me hechó en cara que… - los ojos de hombre se humedecieron – que Trisha, mi amada Trisha, detestaba que anduviera hasta tarde en la calle, pensando que yo estaba con otras mujeres, pero yo… yo sólo estaba siguiendo la pista de los alquimistas… Entonces, le dije que quería que viniera a Reesembul, a pesar que faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las clases, pero estaba tan enojado… A la mañana siguiente reflexioné y me sentí muy arrepentido, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Le dejé en la mesa de la cocina un sobre con dinero y me fui a trabajar. A media mañana sonó mi celular… no sabes el terror que sentí cuando escuché la voz de Lujuria al teléfono.

Flash Back:

_-Buenos días ¿Quién habla?_

_-Así que te has levantado temprano, Elric. ¿Dónde estas?_

_-¿Yo? Estoy en Central, como siempre ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Alguien de apellido Elric subió en un tren a Reesembul esta mañana. Sabes que nadie que tenga relación con nosotros debe salir de la ciudad a menos que yo lo autorice. ¿Quién iba en ese tren?_

_-¡Ah! Seguramente era mi hijo, que va al colegio en Reesembul como todos los años. _

_-Mantendré vigilado a tu hijo, después de todo, sí tiene relación con nosotros, pues tú eres su padre. No te atrevas a contradecirme._

_-Yo… De acuerdo._

_-Muy bien, hasta luego, Elric. – dijo la mujer antes de colgar el teléfono._

Fin del Flash Back.

-Estaba muy asustado, pero todo empeoró cuando uno de los hombres que estaba encargado de vigilar a Ed también descubrió que la hija de los Rockbell también estaba en Reesembul. Al parecer, el hombre le dijo a Lujuria que la chica era novia de mi hijo, y no sé hasta qué grado eso sea verdad, pero anoche encontré una nota en mi buzón, que decía "Tu hijo nos será de utilidad para conseguir a Rockbell". Pero tengo miedo que no sólo quieran utilizarlo, quizás hasta quieran matarlo, pues Lujuria y los demás miembros son excesivamente sanguinarios.

-Además, – interrumpió Hughes – ¿Quién sabe que podrían hacerle a la hija de los Rockbell si llegan hasta ella?

-Al, por eso te llamé esta mañana y te envié las fotos de Rockbell y de Ed. Necesitamos que uses tus conocimientos de la alquimia para que vigiles a esos chicos y evites en lo más que puedas que alguno de "Los alquimistas" les ponga un dedo encima. – terminó de explicar Hoenheim - ¿Qué dices?

Al principio, Alphonse no tenía palabras para responder. Le tomó un rato asimilar la situación y darse cuenta del peligro que corría si aceptaba. Pero eso no era problema para Al, quien luego de unos minutos en suspenso, asintió enérgicamente

-¡Por supuesto¡Cuenten con migo! De hecho, comenzaré ahora mismo. – dijo mientras desabrochaba una parte de su abrigo, dejando ver un traje de pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos – Esta noche me colaré en una fiesta. Hasta luego, señor Hughes; hasta luego, tío Hoenheim.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y salió del bar, dejando a su tío y a Hughes con una cara así: o.oU

* * *

Esto es todo del cuarto capítulo de "Los Alquimistas", espero que les haya gustado y por favor, déjenme muchos reviews!!!

Me despido, Matta-ne!!


	5. La fiesta

Hola a todos!! GOMENASAI!!!!! se que me tarde mucho, pero estuve peleando con la falta de inspiración y la escuela, que acaba de comenzar TT - TT

Bueno, sobre el capi, aquí se los dejo para que lo lean. Por cierto, es una especie de "capítulo de trancisión", así que no es precisamente el más interesante, pero sí es de los más importantes n.nU

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Capítulo 5

La fiesta

Chicas¿Están seguras de que esta ropa es la adecuada? – pregunta, angustiada, una muchacha rubia que se mira al espejo. Vestía pantalones capri blancos, con una blusa azul de tirantes, ajustada en el pecho y flojita en la cintura, con detalles abstractos en color blanco. Traía sandalias blancas con tacón bajito y una cinta para el cabello color azul, que traía un adorno de una flor tropical también en azul.

Por supuesto, se te ve muy bien – respondió Scieska. Ella traía un vestido de tirantes medianamente corto, color verde claro, el cabello suelto y alisado y sandalias negras. Sus accesorios (Collar y pulseras) también eran negros.

En ese momento, entraron a la habitación tres personas más: Rose, Mary (NA: jeje… ok, ya deben estar hartos de los interrumpa cada vez que aparece ese nombre, así que me guardaré mis comentarios), quien iba tomada de la mano de un muchacho rubio y de ojos negros (NA: ya deben tener una idea de quién es¿cierto?).

Oye, Winry, te presento a Denny Bloch, es novio de Mary. – dijo Rose, mientras que Maria y Denny se miraban muy sonrojados.

Mucho Gusto, Denny. – saludó Winry, con una sonrisa - ¿Hace cuánto son novios?

Hace un año, exactamente. Fue en el concurso de karaoke n////n – respondió Mary. Esto le explicó a la rubia la razón de que su amiga diera tanta importancia a ese concurso.

Que bien, hoy sería su aniversario de novios, los felicito. – dijo Winry, provocando que Denny y Mary se sonrojaran aún más.

(NA: ups, se me olvidó describir la ropa de Rose y de los tórtolos, aquí lo pongo) Denny llevaba pantalones beige un poco holgados en las piernas, con una camisa sin mangas color blanco y una chaqueta negra; el cabello revuelto y zapatos color marrón oscuro. Mary llevaba jeans con bordados en color blanco y plateado, una camisa de tirantes roja con dibujos de flores tropicales y palmeras en anaranjado, negro y amarillo, botines negros y accesorios en rojo y negro. Rose llevaba el cabello ondulado, cubierto con una boina negra; un vestido gris/platinado con un cinturón negro, y por último, botines negros.

¿Están listos todos¿Podemos ir al gimnasio ya? – preguntó Scieska, ansiosa por llegar a la fiesta – ¡¡Tengo pensado entrar al concurso de canto este año!!

¡Qué bien¡Te estaremos apoyando, amiga! – decía Rose, alegremente.

Chicas, recuerden ponerse sus abrigos, hace frío afuera – dijo Denny, en tanto que le alcanzaba el suyo a Mary y le ayudaba a ponérselo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más (NA¿Qué tanto puede sonrojarse una persona? o.óU)

Caminando por una carretera cubierta de nieve, se encuentra, tiritando, Alphonse Elric.

Cuando decidí colarme en la fiesta, no tenía planeado congelarme en el camino… – murmuraba para sí mismo – Me encantaría que mi tío y Hughes también estén en esta misma situación…

Mientras que en un bar en alguna parte de Reesembul…..

¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!!

Todos se levantan de sus asientos y celebran gritando mientras la televisión les muestra el increíble gol del equipo nacional, y el dueño del bar decide repartir cervezas gratis para todos para celebrar. Se puede ver un par de hombres que sostienen sus botellas en alto mientras ríen y hablan entre ellos.

Oye, Maes, - dijo uno de ellos - ¿Crees que Al la está pasando tan bien como nosotros?

Por supuesto, Hoenheim, - respondió el otro – seguramente ya conoció una linda chica y está bailando con ella en este preciso instante…

Y regresando a la carretera llena de nieve………………..

Ya entiendo cómo se siente el agua cuando la ponen en el congelador y se convierte en hielo…

Unos minutos después, Al se encontró ante las puertas del colegio internado "Colinas de la Rivera". _"Por fin llegué…"_ Pensaba el muchacho, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando un par de vigilantes le cerraron el paso.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Al. _"No me harán quedarme afuera mucho más tiempo¿o sí?"_ Pensaba.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó uno de los vigilantes con voz amenazante – ¿Tiene autorización para entrar en esta institución a esta hora?

Eh… - _"Vaya que tienen seguridad en este lugar¿Qué hago ahora? Ummm… ¡Ya sé¡Me inventaré algo!"_ – Por supuesto, señores – respondió mientras adoptaba una gran sonrisa – Yo soy…. Eh… ¡Soy el que llamaron para el entretenimiento de la fiesta de hoy!

Ambos vigilantes se miraron por unos segundos, y luego uno de ellos se adelantó un paso.

Entonces¿Dónde está su carnet de identificación? – preguntó el hombre.

Eh… yo… - Alphonse no sabía que responder, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, en tanto que buscaba un pedazo de cartón que tenía en el bolsillo.

¿No se le habrá olvidado, cierto? Si es así no podremos dejarlo pasar. – dijo el vigilante con malicia.

No, aquí lo tengo, sólo déme un segundo ¿De acuerdo? – decía Al con cierto nerviosismo, mientras se daba la vuelta.

El vigilante observó al muchacho de espaldas, luego escuchó un ruido parecido a una palmada acompañado de una luz brillante (NA: ni modo, ni que fuera una luz oscura ¬.¬).

¡Aquí lo tiene! – exclamó Al, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar frente al vigilante y mostrándole un carnet de identificación de una empresa de entretenimiento llamada "East Party C.A" (NA: las cosas que se me ocurren xD)

Um…. – el vigilante tomó el carnet y lo examinó cuidadosamente, pero luego aflojó el semblante en señal que no había encontrado ningún problema – Todo está en orden… Eso creo. Puede pasar, señor Elric.

Los vigilantes abrieron las puertas de la escuela con cierto recelo. Una vez adentro, Al cruzó el patio a toda velocidad y entro en el gimnasio, donde lo esperaba una mujer.

¿Es usted el que vino para el entretenimiento? – preguntó la mujer.

Eh… sí… - respondió Al.

Mucho gusto conocerlo, señor…

Elric. – completó el muchacho.

Mi nombre es Juliet Douglas, soy profesora aquí. Como, al parecer, su empresa sólo lo envió a usted, debo informarle que hasta las diez será el DJ y luego animador en el concurso de karaoke. – explicaba la mujer, con expresión de fastidio y voz cansada – Esperamos que pueda con todo hasta las doce, que es cuando termina la fiesta. ¿Me permite su abrigo?

¿Eh…? Sí, claro… - respondió Al, entregándole el abrigo a la mujer.

Buena suerte, señor Elric – dijo ella, marchándose.

Una vez sin su abrigo, sucedió lo inevitable, las chicas empezaron a dirigir sus miradas hacia él, algo bastante incómodo para nuestro querido Alphonse. El muchacho se dirigió a su puesto (NA: se me olvidó como se llama el aparato donde los DJs ponen la música, gomenasaiTT– TT agradecería que cualquiera que sí se acuerde como se llama, que me lo diga¡¡por favor!!), y como no sabía absolutamente nada de cómo usar ese aparato, puso un CD y empezó a leer el instructivo para aprender a usarlo.

Recostado en su cama, tratando de dormir, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza. Por más que trataba, no podía conciliar el sueño. Quizás la razón fuera el hecho de que se escuchaba la música a todo volumen que provenía de la fiesta, pero quizás podía ser que sentía un profundo deseo de acudir a susodicha celebración (NA: yo y mi vocabulario raro -.-U). Él no tenía la menor idea del por qué, sólo sentía que debía ir a esa fiesta.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de pensarlo intensamente, Edward Elric abrió sus ojos dorados con pesadez, se levantó, tomó una toalla del armario y entró en la bañera.

"_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" _pensaba el chico, mientras desataba su trenza y lavaba su cabello _"En cuanto entre en esa fiesta todos volverán a verme como un bicho raro, sin embargo, aquí estoy, bañándome para ir a esa tonta fiesta. Me siento como si me estuviera obligando a mí mismo a ir". _Unos minutos después, Ed ya estaba frente al espejo, recogiendo su cabello en una trenza, con sus jeans, una camisa de vestir gris y una chaqueta negra con una clavera blanca con dos huesos cruzados en la espalda.

Muy bien, ahora, a la fiesta, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué voy para allá – murmuró el muchacho para sí mismo, mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Winry Rockbell llevaba un buen rato divirtiéndose y balando con sus nuevas amigas, pero se empezó a sentir intranquila cuando llegó el DJ. Ella se dio cuenta que el muchacho la miraba constantemente a ella y a las demás, y eso la ponía nerviosa, ya que temía de cualquiera que no fuera de la escuela. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando Mary se fue a bailar con su novio, y ella se quedó sola con Scieska y Rose.

Winry¿has notado que el DJ ha estado mirando hacia nosotras desde que llegó? – preguntó Scieska, un poco nerviosa.

Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué sólo a nosotras? – Se preguntaba la rubia.

Saben, chicas, ese DJ es muy guapo… - decía, embobada, Rose.

Tal parece que te gusta ¬.¬U – comentó Winry.

¡¿Eh?! Yo… bueno, yo solo… - Rose no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

¿Qué tal si vas a hablar con él y de paso le preguntas por qué nos está mirando? – preguntó Winry.

Como hubiese sido una orden, Rose se alejó de sus amigas y caminó hacia el DJ, dejando a Winry y a Scieska con cara de O.OU

No me esperaba que fuera a hablar con él – dijo la rubia.

Sinceramente, yo tampoco – comentó Scieska – Creí que iba a tartamudear o a dar excusas, o incluso a…

Winry no siguió prestando atención a lo que su nueva amiga estaba diciendo, pues se fijó en un chico que acababa de entrar en la fiesta. Era un muchacho de ojos dorados y cabello rubio recogido en una trenza (NA: ya se deben estar preguntando¿Por qué car[beep describo a Ed cada vez que aparece? Pues, ni yo misma lo sé, solo me sale de la cabeza //Inner: esa es otra de las tonterías que tiene en la cabeza ¬.¬// ò.ó No le hagan caso a Inner, y mejor dejo de molestarlos, sigan leyendo, por favor). La rubia lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo chico que había conocido la noche anterior.

Al se leyó todo el instructivo en cinco minutos, y ya después estaba haciendo mezclas y manipulaba ese aparato como si lo hubiese estado usando toda su vida (NA: vaya exageraciones las mías //Inner¿no era que no ibas a molestar más?// ¬.¬ déjame ser ok?). Reconoció a Winry Rockbell entre la multitud de estudiantes y constantemente miraba hacia ella para asegurarse de mantenerla vigilada, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que no podía ver a su primo Ed en ninguna parte, además que estaba estresado pues había un montón de chicas que no le quitaban la vista de encima (NA: pobre Al, su atractivo es su maldición y la alquimia su bendición xD). Llevaba ya un rato así cuando se le acercó una chica de lindos ojos violetas.

Hola, - saludó ella - ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar ese aparato? (NA: otra ignorante como yo)

¿Me creerías si te dijera que aprendí hace cinco minutos? – respondió Al con una sonrisa (NA: tan simpático como siempre, nada que ver con Edward xD)

¿En serio¿No eras profesional? – preguntó la chica tratando de llevar una conversación.

En este tipo de trabajo no se necesita ser profesional – respondió Al, tratando de sonar convincente.

Oh¿de veras? Y … Me llamo Rose, mucho gusto. – se presentó la muchacha.

Mucho gusto, Rose. Mi nombre es Alphonse. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Al y Rose entablaron una conversación donde hablaron de todo lo que podía hablar, tomando en cuenta que el muchacho estaba fingiendo ser DJ. Todo iba muy bien hasta que la chica dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada del gimnasio y ensombreció su semblante. Intrigado, Al dirigió su vista hacia allá y sonrió complacido al ver que se trataba de su primo Ed. Sin embargo, no podía explicarse la expresión en la cara de Rose.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó para sacarse las dudas (xD)

No, nada, es solo que… - respondía ella, aun seria – Nunca pensé que ese chico tuviera el valor de volver a colegio, después de lo que hizo el trimestre pasado…

¿Hizo algo malo? – preguntó Al, ciertamente preocupado.

Empujó un profesor por las escaleras. – Respondió ella, haciendo que Al casi se desmayara de la impresión, pero pudo disimularlo bien – Él dijo que fue un accidente y que solo se tropezó con el profesor Bradley, pero obviamente, nadie aquí se traga esa historia. El pobre hombre tuvo fracturas en ambos brazos, no pudo dar clases por el resto del trimestre, creo que regresará la semana que viene y … - pero de repente Rose se cayó, avergonzada. El chico solo le había preguntado algo sencillo y ella empieza a hablar de más. Pero esa larga explicación alivió a Al, pues él conocía bien a su primo Ed y sabía que el nunca haría algo como eso a propósito.

La entrada de Ed al gimnasio causó el mismo efecto en casi todos, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Sin embargo, el ambarino simplemente los ignoró y se perdió entre la multitud. Alphonse se dio cuenta que su primo no era precisamente el chico más apreciado por sus compañeros, pero al menos se daba a respetar, y pudiera ser que incluso a temer.

Entre tanto, Winry estaba radiante de felicidad. A decir verdad, sentía un gran alivio al saber que aquel chico a quien había dicho su nombre sí era de la escuela y seguramente no era mala persona, además le había simpatizado bastante. Por otro lado, no conseguía entender por qué las personas lo miraban de esa manera tan desagradable.

Vaya, no tenía idea que ese chico… - decía la chica, pensando en voz alta.

¿No me digas que lo conoces? – peguntaba algo escandalizada su amiga Scieska

Bueno, solo un poco, ayer, cuando me perdí, él me ayudó a llegar a la posada donde me alojaba – respondió ella, restándole importancia a la reacción de la otra chica, quién dijo después de guardar silencio un buen rato:

Winry¿puedes hacer una promesa?

Claro¿qué es?

Debes prometerme que harás como que nunca hablaste con ese chico.

¿Qué?

Escucha, no debes hablarle ni sonreírle, es la regla de oro de esta escuela.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Winry, que ya empezaba a preocuparse.

Edward Elric tiró al profesor Bradley por las escaleras, y le causó graves fracturas. Además corren rumores de que su padre es un delincuente y un borracho, así que ya debes intuir qué clase de persona es ese chico. Ayer tuviste mucha suerte de que no te hiciera nada. – Respondió Scieska, con tono de ultratumba que le helaba los huesos a Winry.

Pero… ayer, él no parecía una mala persona, si inclusive me dio su abrigo para que no me diera frío… - decía la rubia, más para sí misma que para Scieska.

Seguramente está harto de lo que las personas pensamos de su verdadera personalidad, así que intentó caerte bien. – Respondió la castaña – No te dejes engañar, Winry.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer¿De verdad ese amable y noble chico que la había ayudado, era solo una farsa¿Acaso su verdadera personalidad era tan detestable y peligrosa? No… no era posible… Scieska bien podría tener razón, pero…

En tanto, para Alphonse, la noche transcurría de muy buena manera. El muchacho observaba de vez en cuando a Ed y a Winry, ponía la música y hablaba con su nueva amiga, Rose. Estaba pasándola tan bien, que cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las diez, y tenía que hacer de animador para el concurso de karaoke, de hecho, Juliet Douglas ya tenía listo el escenario y le hacía señas insistentemente.

¡Oh, rayos! – exclamó Al cuando entró en cuenta.

¿Qué sucede, Al? (NA: que rápido entraron en confianza ¿no? ¬¬ bueno, en realidad, esto es sólo por la trama de la historia /// Inner: ya has arruinado bastantes cosas en este fic y tu única excusa es "la trama de la historia" ¬¬/// Por favor, cállate y déjame continuar con mi fic/// Inner: Ok, como digas, "Su Alteza" ¬¬¿Eso fue un sarcasmo? ò.ó/// Inner: o.oU ups) – preguntó su nueva amiga.

Discúlpame, Rose, seré el animador en el concurso de karaoke y debo irme – respondió Al, inclinándose un poco ante Rose en señal de despedida y apresurándose hacia el escenario.

¡Buena suerte animando! – gritaba la muchacha agitando el brazo con una gran sonrisa.

¡Muchas gracias! – respondió Alphonse, agitando el brazo también, por unos segundos.

Una vez que el muchacho hubo subido al escenario, Winry (con una expresión un poco triste), Scieska y Mary se acercaron a su amiga, las últimas dos con sonrisas traviesas.

Parece que una vez más, el amor se respira en esta fiesta – comentó Mary - ¿Qué tal te pareció ese guapo DJ?

Umm… pues, yo… - balbuceaba Rose, totalmente sonrojada, sin saber exactamente qué decir – Bueno… en realidad…

¡No digas más! – dijo Scieska – ¡Se nota que has comprobado lo mucho que te gusta!

Eh…. o///oU – murmuraba Rose, sonrojándose aún más (NA: Tengan en cuenta que en este fic no hay límite para los sonrojos u.uU)

¿De qué hablaron? – preguntó Mary.

Bueno… - decía Rose, que no sabía qué hacer, pero al final se decidió a decir la verdad – En realidad, hablamos de todas las cosas habidas y por haber n.nU

Wow o.oU – dijeron las otras tres chicas.

Tal parece que es simpático n.n – comentó Winry, escondiendo los confusos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente.

Si, es muy lindo y amable y simpático y educado y… - decía Rose

¡Ok, ya entendimos! ¬¬ – interrumpió Mary – Por cierto, Scieska¿No era que ibas entrar al concurso este año?

Sí, - respondió la muchacha - ¿por qué preguntas?

Porque ya están subiendo al escenario – respondió su amiga tranquilamente.

¡AHHHH¡¡Es cierto!! – gritó Scieska, es tanto corría hacia las escaleras del escenario - ¡Deséenme suerte!

¡Suerte! – gritaron las tres chicas.

(NA: bueno, para no hacerles esto más largo todavía, les diré que el concurso transcurrió con normalidad, Al hizo muy bien como animador, hubo cantantes buenos y otros no tan buenos y en fin, ahora nos ubicaremos a las 11:15 de la noche, a punto de terminar la fiesta y todo el mundo quiere gozar los pocos minutos que quedan)

En un rincón del gimnasio, con una copa de ponche en la mano, se encontraba Edward sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba reconsiderando el hecho de haberse presentado en esa fiesta, quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Llevaba sentado ahí sin hacer nada desde que llegó, no había nada que el considerara divertido o interesante en esa fiesta, ni siquiera el karaoke. Con un perezoso suspiro, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Quizás el aire frío y las estrellas le animaran un poco más.

En tanto, Winry estaba de pie junto a la mesa de comida (casi vacía), completamente sola. Mary estaba con su novio Denny, Rose hablaba animadamente con el DJ y Scieska había sido llamada por uno de los profesores y aún no volvía. Por primera vez esa noche, la chica se sintió muy aburrida. Y así estaba, mirando de un lado a otro, cuando alcanzó a ver a Edward Elric salir del gimnasio, y se le ocurrió una idea: saludarlo y hablar un rato con él, conocerlo un poco mejor.

¡¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que me deje pasar!! – gritaba al borde de la histeria un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, vestido con traje negro y abrigo azul - ¡Ya le mostré mi identificación!

Entonces quizás quiera decirme el por qué de ya haya llegado el encargado del entretenimiento. – decía uno de los vigilantes, frente a las puertas del colegio.

No tengo idea, pero le exijo que me deje entrar, o sino… - decía el hombre, pero al final interrumpe su frase y se calla.

¿O sino qué? – lo retó el vigilante.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo más, la figura de una mujer apareció desde la carretera, ante la cual, ambos vigilantes se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Muy buenas noche, directora Riza. – dijeron.

Buenas noches. – dijo la mujer, en dirección a los vigilantes. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más.

¿Es usted la directora de este colegio? – preguntó el hombre que antes gritaba enfurecido.

Si soy yo, buenas noches. ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Riza cortésmente.

Mi nombre es Roy Mustang. – respondió el hombre, al tiempo que mostraba a la mujer su carnet de identificación – Soy el encargado del entretenimiento que llamaron para una fiesta hoy.

Oh, es cierto, Juliet me dijo que vendría usted. ¿Mustang, cierto? Llamamos la semana pasada y la agencia nos dijo que usted estaría disponible. Me alegra que haya podido venir. – decía Riza, sonriente.

Entonces, explíquele a sus vigilantes que deberían haberme dejado pasar desde hace dos horas, cuando llegué. – dijo secamente el hombre.

¿Puedo saber el por qué de no haber dejado entrar a este hombre? – preguntó, con cierto toque de amenaza, la directora, dirigiéndose a ambos vigilantes.

Es que… pe… pero, - trataba de articular uno de ellos – es que antes de que el señor Mustang llegara, apareció un muchacho de nombre Alphonse Elric, con una identificación, diciendo que era el encargado.

¿Elric¡Yo no contraté a ningún Elric! – dijo Riza, furiosa. – Par de inútiles¡Dejaron pasar a un impostor¿Qué hay de la seguridad por la que es famosa nuestra institución¡Esto lo pagarán con un degradado de su salario! – gritaba, ya histérica. Luego se calmó y se dirigió a Mustang – Espero los disculpe, le puedo prometer que esto no volverá a pasar.

Eso espero. – respondió el hombre, intrigado con la actitud de la directora de ese colegio

Lo vio ahí sentado en la nieve, con la vista fija en las estrellas. Se veía realmente tranquilo y amable, no podía tratarse de una mala persona… ¿o si?

Hola – saludó ella tímidamente, sobresaltando un poco al muchacho.

Eh…. Hola. – dijo Edward, esbozando una sonrisa al ver de quién se trataba. – No sabía que estarías en esta escuela también.

Yo tampoco tenía idea n.nU – comentó Winry, sentándose junto al chico (NA: distancia? A ver…. Medio metro. Tampoco puedo ponerlos muy juntos apenas y se conocen -.-).

Hubo un tranquilo silencio entre los dos, ambos contemplando la luna y las estrellas. Se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro, por el momento no era nada especial, solo sentían seguridad. Winry, sin embargo, tenía un poco de miedo, no sabía si podría ser verdad aquello que le había contado Scieska. Pero Edward Elric se veía tan pacífico, y en cierto modo, triste. Cuando la chica notó este último detalle, se preguntó qué clase de problemas podría tener ese muchacho, por qué estaba tan solo, por qué nadie era capaz de dirigirle aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa.

Las estrellas en invierno se ven hermosas… - murmuró Ed, para luego mirar a Winry y encontrarse con una expresión sorprendida por parte de ella. Ante esto, el muchacho sonrió un poco y prosiguió, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al firmamento – Observa el lado derecho inferior del cielo, podrás ver la Cruz del Norte. Sólo puede verse por acá hasta estos meses del año. En cambio, si observas desde el centro hacia la izquierda, verás la constelación de Orión, que se puede ver todo el año pero en diferentes ubicaciones.

Vaya… sabes mucho sobre las estrellas… - comentó Winry – ¿Has pensado en ser astrónomo?

En realidad, no lo había pensado. – respondió Edward, mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa – Pero es una gran idea.

Winry también sonrió y ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Tanta tranquilidad, hasta que vieron pasar a cuatro personas, hechas una furia cada uno. Edward reconoció a los vigilantes de la entrada y a la directora Riza, más no conocía al hombre que iba con ella, pero le cayó mal. (NA: n.n ay que se le va hacer, es un odio bastante arraigado) Esas personas entraron en el gimnasio donde se empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos.

Winry y Edward se miraron con sorpresa por unos segundo, para luego levantarse a toda velocidad y entrar en la fiesta. Había un tumulto de gente que rodeaba al muchacho que hasta ese momento hacía de DJ, quien miraba atónito a la directora y al hombre que iba con ella. Al ver fijamente el rostro del muchacho, Ed lo reconoció de inmediato

¿Primo Al? – preguntó sin contener la sorpresa. Tal como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el otro muchacho volteo a mirarlo con una extraña sonrisa

¿Ed? – inquirió – ¡Vaya, tiempo sin verte, cuánto has crecido, enano!

¡¿A quién le llamas pulga mal desarrollada?! – preguntó el rubio, bastante enojado por el comentario.

La directora Riza observaba casi incrédula la situación hasta que entendió mejor

Edward Elric¿conoces a este muchacho? – preguntó muy seria.

Sí, señora, es mi primo. – respondió el ambarino, temeroso de lo que la mujer pudiera hacer con esa información.

Ya veo… es de familia, entonces – murmuró, pero bastante audible para Ed – Llamen a la policía.

Alphonse Elric ya no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, sólo le quedaba una opción. Ensombreció su semblante y juntó sus manos en una sonora palmada mientras pensaba _"No puedo dejar que me atrapen ahora, tengo una misión que cumplir"_

Algunos minutos después, el muchacho corría a todo dar por la carretera cubierta de nieve, dejando tras de sí el escándalo que se había formado en el colegio. Es que no había tenido otra opción¿o si?

Iba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura se dirigía en la misma dirección que él, tropezándose y cayendo ambos al suelo. Una vez que el joven hubo levantado su vista de la nieve, miró más atentamente y supo que la persona con quien había tropezado se trataba de una "chiquilla" de casi la misma edad que Ed, un poco menor tal vez.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro y ondulado, suelto y largo hasta los hombros. Tenía ojos azules claros y profundos, aunque reflejaban temor en ese momento. Llevaba un abrigo negro, debajo del cual se podía vislumbrar un vestido azul largo hasta las rodillas y botas para invierno negras. De su cuello colgaba un medallón con una joya roja, que des-combinaba el atuendo, pero que no se veía tan mal. La chica, aún en el suelo pero sentada, observaba minuciosamente al muchacho, en tanto que este se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Alphonse, al incorporarse, ofreció una mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse también, siendo aceptada unos segundos después.

Lo lamento mucho, debí tener más cuidado. – dijo Al, a manera de disculpa. La chica lo observó fijamente.

Yo lo lamento. No te vi venir, debí prestar más atención. – dijo ella finalmente, en un hilo de voz pero audible, bastante tímida – Gomenasai.

Tranquila, tú no debes disculparte. – dijo el muchacho al tiempo que le dirigía una sincera sonrisa.

Eh… yo… -trataba ella de articular una frase, sin conseguirlo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa ante la sonrisa del joven – Discúlpeme, tengo que irme. Adiós.

Dicho esto, la chica se fue corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que llevaba Al. _"Seguramente va al mismo colegio que mi primo"._

Mientras retornaba a su camino al pueblo, ya con más tranquilidad, par de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del muchacho: _"Quisiera haberle preguntado su nombre… ¿Cuándo la volveré a ver?" _y _"Esto se va poner cada vez más interesante"_.

Así su figura se perdió entre la noche, los árboles y la nieve, mientras que su sombra se quedaba grabada en un par de ojos azules que lo observaban desde la lejanía.

* * *

Tengo la ligera impresión de que me pasé con las notas de autora y los emoticons -.-U es que me pareció que el capi se estaba poniendo muy aburrido y decidí darle un poco de comedia, aunque sea para que quien lo lea se ría un poco burlándose de mis idioteces. Vaya autoestima la mía.

Por cierto, les diré que esto no tendrá mucho más AlxRose del que leyeron en este capi, pero si crearé algo de drama entorno a eso porque aunque Rose si está enamorada de Al, este está enamorado de la chica que apareció al final. Jeje¿a que no adivinan que es?

Bueno... en fin, dejenme reviews por favor! aunque sea para decirme "Es lo peor que he leído en la historia" o "No sabía que podía existir algo tan malo", acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar como escritora! También respondo dudas o preguntas que tengan acerca del fic o del capi.

También aprovecho de hacer publicidad de mi metroflog, tengo el link en mi homepage. Pasense por ahí y dejenme un comentario a mis pics, ok?... y bien, esto es todo por hoy.

Matta-ne!


	6. Los sentimientos florecen, Incertidumbre

Hola! jaja, aqui les traigi un regalito de Año Nuevo, nuestro capi 6!!! xDxD Perdón por la tardanza, sé que no tengo excusa, pero traten de discutir con mi inspiración cuando esta no quiere colaborar y sabrán lo que se siente... pero hay gente que se tarda más que yo, eso ya es un consuelo xD

eh, por cierto:

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!! xDxD

bueno, mejor dejo de molestarlos y les dejo el capi para que lean, recuerden dejarme revews ok?

**Disclaimer: FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiromu Arakawa. Ahora, el contexto de esta historia sí es mío xD así que no quiero plagios!!!**

* * *

Era tan impasible la nieve que azotaba el vidrio de la ventana, era tan miserable la piel expuesta al frío viento, a la tormenta. Era tan temprano que parecía ser tan tarde, era tal la intensidad del sol, que la nieve pudo taparlo fácilmente. Era una típica tarde en una tormenta de nieve, allá en el edificio de salones de la escuela.

- Parece que la tormenta no terminará nunca… - decía tristemente una chica rubia apoyada en el pie de la ventana del salón de matemática.

- Esto sucede cada año, Winry – le dijo otra chica de anteojos y cabello castaño – al final de la tarde vendrá la directora con los demás profesores, nos evacuaran y nos llevaran al otro edificio.

- Pero no sabía que el invierno aquí era tan terrible… - comentó Winry, desanimada

Lo que sucedía era que la tormenta de nieve había empezado a caer un poco después de comenzadas las clases en la mañana, después del desayuno. No les habían permitido salir al patio ni al gimnasio, ni siquiera a los dormitorios. A la hora del almuerzo todo seguía igual en el clima, así que la cafetería estaba tan llena que muchos tuvieron que comer de pie o sentados en el suelo. Ahora, acercándose la hora de la cena, y con el cielo tan oscuro que parecían mas bien las doce de la noche, Winry, Mary, Sciezka y Rose se reunieron con otros compañeros de clase en el salón de matemáticas.

- En todo caso… - continuó la rubia – ¿Para qué estamos aquí¿No podríamos simplemente esperar en el pasillo a que nos saquen?

- Pues, para empezar, aquí estamos todos más cómodos. – dijo Denny, que también estaba en el mismo grupo y abrazaba a su novia por la cintura – También sucede que lo más probable es que nos saquen después de la cena, lo hacen así para no tener que volvernos a traer para comer y luego volvernos a llevar para allá.

- Por otro lado, también nos organizan en grupos pequeños para poder controlarnos mejor. – comentó Mary – En las tormentas como éstas, es muy peligroso si se pierde un estudiante. Afuera, la visibilidad es nula y las linternas apenas alumbran como para verse bien la cara.

- Ya veo… - dijo Winry, cada vez más triste – Es increíble que esto sea cosa de casi todos los días en invier…

Pero Winry no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta del salón se abrió de repente, dejando ver un cansado, terriblemente azul y cubierto de nieve, Ed, causando una silenciosa impresión en los presentes, cuando el muchacho se desplomó en el suelo. Rápidamente, algunos corrieron a ayudarlo, entre ellos la rubia, quién lo levantó y lo ayudó a apoyarse en un pupitre.

- Edward¿Qué te pasó? - preguntaba Rose

- Cierto, Elric¿Cómo terminaste así? – preguntó Havoc, uno de los muchachos presentes.

- Por favor¡déjenlo hablar! – dijo Winry, aún sosteniendo al rubio por los hombros – A ver, Ed¿qué sucede? – añadió, suavizando un poco la voz.

-Hawkeye… ya llegó… - decía el chico tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podía – … no habrá cena… nos llevaran ya...

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO¿¿¿¿¿¿NO HABRA CENA????? – gritó un gordito desde el fondo del salón, quién se echó a llorar, causando que todo el mundo le mirara así: ¬¬U

- En fin… - comentó Mary, volviendo al tema – Pero eso no explica cómo fue que terminaste así, Edward

- Eso es porque… - en este punto, el muchacho se quedó en silencio un rato, causando intriga en todos (NA: excepto en aquel gordito que seguía llorando n.nU) - …. Pues…. Salí…. A… buscar a Hawkeye… ella fue quien me dijo lo de la cena – diciendo esto último muy rápido. Esto fue convincente para la mayoría del salón, excepto para Winry. La muchacha miró fijamente a los ojos de Ed, recibiendo una mirada de disculpa por su parte.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya la directora Riza Hawkeye y los demás profesores se encargaban de transportar a los estudiantes al edificio de dormitorios.

* * *

Afuera, entre la fuerte tormenta, se escondía perfectamente la figura de un muchacho alto, cubierto con una capa y un abrigo grueso. Sus ojos grises apenas distinguían las luces de la edificación en cuya pared lateral se encontraba apoyando su espalda. Sus manos cubiertas con guantes aferraban fuertemente el broche de su capa, como temiendo que se soltase y volase lejos con el viento. Tiritaba de frío, pero lo soportaba, para él, eso no era gran cosa, comparando con otros climas que había tenido que soportar gracias a su investigación alquímica. Se trataba de Alphonse Elric.

El joven llevaba allí un buen rato, rogando porque su primo llegara a salvo o al menos descongelado al edificio de salones con sus compañeros de clase. Había sido un error haber asistido y enviado una nota al chico temprano en la mañana, pues había olvidado lo literal que podía ser Ed. Ahora, Al se encontraba agachado contra la pared del gimnasio tratando de no exponer más su cuerpo al terrible y frío viento, mientras esperaba a que acabara la tormenta; aunque con el ritmo que iba…

- Pensándolo bien, esto no fue buena idea… - murmuró para sí mismo, observando claramente su aliento congelarse – creo que me tendré que quedar aquí toda la noche, y a este paso si no muero congelado al menos moriré de pulmonía...

Al comenzó a soplar aire caliente en sus manos, tratando de calentarse, y pensando qué podría usar para transmutar en algo que le brindara calefacción, ya que ahí sólo tenía un viejo libro necesario para Ed, su abrigo y su capa. En eso se encontraba cuando escuchó en medio del viento una especie de lamento triste, una especie de llanto. Prestando un poco más de atención, distinguió un grito de auxilio, de una voz femenina. Acto seguido se levantó y caminó hacia donde se escuchaba el grito, y en el camino pudo distinguir un grupo de luces que se alejaba cada vez más.

- _"Deben estar llevando a los estudiantes a los dormitorios…" _- pensó el muchacho deteniéndose levemente para enfocar mejor antes que las luces desaparecieran por completo – _"¿Pero qué sería lo que escuché?"_

Unos segundos más tarde se vio con la cara enterrada en la nieve y un bulto muy grande que se movía a sus pies, y que además gritaba. Resulta que se había tropezado con aquello que estaba buscando. Dándose cuenta inmediatamente, se levantó y dirigió su vista hacia el bulto que con que otrora se tropezase (NA: tengo vocabulario nuevo xD) y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una chica de ojos azules y mirada asustada que había visto hace nada más dos semanas.

La chica retrocedió apenas se dio cuenta que se trataba de ese muchacho que había visto en la nieve hace tiempo y que le había… por decirlo así, intrigado. Al sólo le sonrió con confianza y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, que ella aceptó tímidamente. En este gesto, el muchacho también se dio cuenta que ella tenía las manos demasiado frías, además que su ropa no era precisamente la adecuada para ese clima, pues llevaba sólo la falda del uniforme escolar, una camisa y un suéter.

Al condujo rápidamente a la chica hacia donde ubicaba el gimnasio, pensando en cómo ayudarla a calentarse un poco. El fuego era necesario, sin embargo…

"_Bah, ya le conseguiré otro libro a Ed" – _fue lo que pasó por su cabeza mientras incineraba mediante alquimia el libro que llevaba consigo y sentaba a la chica junto a este, mientras se quitaba su preciada capa y se la colocaba sobre los hombros a ella. Luego se sentó él también y se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de la muchacha buscando signos de congelamiento o lesiones que pudo haberse sacado en la nieve (NA: además del golpe del tropezón que le dio ¬.¬).

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupado - ¿Cómo terminaste en la nieve?

- Yo… me perdí… - dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio - … mientras me llevaban a los dormitorios…

- Ya veo. – dijo Al, comprendiendo perfectamente la situación de la chica - ¿Cuántos años tienes¿Con qué grupo ibas?

- Quince… Iba con seis chicos de mi salón… - respondió ella, bajando la cabeza, pero levantando un poco para ver al muchacho a los ojos – y… ¿Quién… eres? – preguntó, mientras Al se daba cuenta que aún no se había presentado.

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Alphonse Elric – respondió con una pequeña gota estilo animé resbalando por su cabeza – pero llámame sólo Al. Tengo diecisiete años. Soy primo de Edward Elric, él estudia aquí también¿lo conoces?

- Sé quién es… pero está en el año siguiente… - respondió ella – Un momento¿No fuiste tú el que causó ese alboroto en la fiesta de Navidad hace dos semanas?

Cuando escuchó esto, Al se quedó de piedra, y la cantidad de gotas en su cabeza se triplicó.

- Vaya, yo pensaba que ya todo el mundo se había olvidado de eso… U - dijo tratando de suavizar un poco la situación.

- Pues… en realidad, todavía se habla mucho de lo que pasó… - comentó la chica, cuando de repente recordó algo – oh, lo siento, aún no me he presentado. Soy Nina Tucker.

- Mucho gusto, Nina – dijo Alphonse, dirigiéndole una sonrisa simpática, ante la cual la chica se sonrojó notablemente. (NA: Oh sí, aquí tenemos nuestro AlxNina xD y sin pedofilia!), teniendo que ocultar su cara con sus rodillas para que el muchacho no se diera cuenta.

- Por cierto¿puedo preguntarte…. – comenzó a decir la chica, captando de nuevo la atención de Al - … cómo fue que hiciste para escapar hace dos semanas? … Es que… muchos dicen que usaste un tipo de magia pues… yo…

- En realidad, es una ciencia muy antigua que mi padre investigaba… - respondió antes que Nina terminara de hablar – se trata de la alquimia…

- ¿Alquimia? – preguntó, intrigada – me parece haber oído de eso antes… - era verdad, en alguna parte le parecía haber escuchado mencionar la alquimia.

- Bueno, no es tan desconocida, muchos eruditos del mundo tanto antiguos como actuales la practican – comentó Al.

- Ya veo.

En ese momento se escucharon voces gritando el nombre de Nina, parece ser que la buscaban. Cuando estaban peligrosamente cerca, la chica se levantó y se quitó la capa, devolviéndosela a Al, y volviendo a exponerse al frío.

- Sería muy malo si la directora te encuentra aquí. – dijo ella dirigiéndose a Al con una tímida sonrisa – Seguramente llamarán a la policía si lo hace. Mejor voy con ellos antes que te vean.

- Entiendo. – respondió el muchacho, también esbozando una sonrisa – Adiós, Nina, mucha suerte.

- Cuídate. Hasta luego. – se despidió y dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces volvió a mirar a Al – Por cierto¿Te volveré a ver?

- Pues paso seguido por aquí así que es probable que me vuelva a tropezar contigo pronto. – respondió, sonriendo, y causando que ella sonriera también.

- Entonces te devolveré el gran favor que me has hecho hoy. – dijo sin perder la sonrisa y se marchó.

En medio de la oscuridad se escucharon exclamaciones de alegría de las voces extrañas, seguramente por el regocijo de encontrar sana y salva a la estudiante que se había perdido. Y Al se dedicó a mirar al cielo esperando el fin de la tormenta con su corazón palpitando rápidamente, la razón, desconocida. Sin embargo en su mente rondaba la sospecha de que se debía gracias a esa chica de ojos azules y cabellos castaños y a su cautivante conversación.

- _"¿Qué será esta calidez que siento, a pesar del pésimo clima?"_ – se preguntó mientras su mente vagaba otra vez hacia ese par de ojos azules – _"¿Me habré enamorado? Pero es imposible, ella es dos años menor… aunque ahora que lo pienso, dos años no es tanto… pero el amor es la debilidad del guerrero… ahora con estos "Alquimistas" lo que menos debo hacer es exponer a una chica inocente al mayor peligro de su vida…" _

Al se abrazó más a la capa que aún conservaba el perfume de Nina y respiró muy profundo, inhalando la esencia de lilas mientras la calidez en su alma era acompañada a la vez por una indescriptible tristeza.

- _"Parece que me olvidé por unos minutos que sólo soy espía y guardaespaldas de mi primo Ed"_ – fue el pensamiento que atravesó su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos evocando otra vez la imagen de su princesa de nieve.

* * *

Más o menos media hora más tarde, la tormenta había empezado a decaer, sin embargo, el viento todavía azotaba con fuerza el vidrio de la ventana del dormitorio de Ed, Kimblee y Havoc. El rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la vista dirigida al techo. Pensaba en las últimas horas de su vida, pensando en su primera y desastrosa lección práctica de alquimia.

Flash Back:

_Había guardado en su bolsillo el resumen que hizo del libro "Alquimia: el principio de la ciencia" que su primo le había prestado la semana pasada. Esa era una especie de tarea para que leyera y tratara de entender el concepto básico de la alquimia. Todo estaba basado en esas palabras que Al había dicho el momento que acordaron esas lecciones: "Es todo un delicado equilibrio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Esa es la primera ley de la alquimia de la equivalencia de intercambio"_

_Esa mañana encontró la nota de su primo que decía "Te espero junto al gimnasio hasta que salgas de clases. Hoy tendrás tu primera clase práctica" y salió hacia la cafetería, muy emocionado. Se había encontrado con Winry y decidieron desayunar juntos hasta que llegaran los demás. Resulta que en esas dos semanas desde que volvieron de vacaciones, se habían hecho muy cercanos y unidos. Ed la apreciaba mucho, pues había sido la primera persona que le trataba con cariño desde la muerte de su madre. Winry lo veía casi maternalmente, se preocupaba mucho por él y trataba de integrarlo al grupo y de hacerlo socializar más. Sin embargo, nunca tenían la respuesta exacta a qué consistía realmente su relación. Muchas lagunas quedaban… y porqué no decirlo: también sonrojos._

_- ¿Para qué quieres aprender alquimia? – preguntaba la muchacha, recordando que el grupo de criminales que asesinó a sus padres empleaba la alquimia._

_- La verdad, es porque me intriga mucho. – respondió Ed, mirando su plato y luego levantando la mirada hacia su amiga – Mi padre y mi tío la investigaban y ahora también mi primo. La verdad, quiero saber en qué va todo esto. Además… Imagino que aprendiendo esto podré averiguar un poco más de el porqué de la actitud de mi padre._

_- Te refieres a…_

_- Sí… no entiendo porqué se comportaba de esa manera cuando yo estaba con él en aquella ciudad y ahora envía a un alquimista casi profesional a ver que no me pase nada…_

_- Ed, sea lo que sea que suceda con tu adre, recuerda que los padres siempre van a querer a sus hijos, y siempre van a velar por su seguridad. Es probable que el comportamiento del que me hablas sea gracias a un mal tiempo en su trabajo o un problema personal, él también es humano y es normal que el mal humor lo afecte. Sin embargo, nunca debes dudar de que siempre te querrá mucho… - dijo Winry, con semblante de tristeza y la mirada baja._

_- Winry… lo lamento… - dijo el muchacho al comprender porqué la tristeza de su amiga - …no debí hacerte pensar en tus padres…_

_- No, no hay problema, Ed. – dijo ella negando con la cabeza y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – Debo aprender a superar esta pérdida y… y seguir adelante…_

_En ese momento sonó la campana y tuvieron que irse a la primera clase. Unos minutos más tarde empezó a nevar otra vez, pero apenas una hora después, la tormenta azotó la escuela y se suspendieron las clases. _

_Todo transcurrió igual a todos los años: gente parloteando sin parar, los pasillos llenos y los profesores con los nervios de punta. A la hora del almuerzo, no había rastro del grupo de amigos de Winry así que ella estaba sola en la cafetería hasta que Ed llegó y le hizo compañía, sin embargo, el lugar estaba tan lleno que se sentaron en el suelo. _

_- Ed¿cuánto crees que durará esta tormenta? – preguntó Winry, llevándose un bocado a la boca._

_- No sé, pero lo más probable es que dure todo el día – respondió el chico._

_- El clima aquí es horrible en esta época, según parece – comentó ella arrugando las facciones._

_- Tranquila, vas a tener que pasar por esto al menos tres veces hasta que acabe el invierno… quizás cuatro…_

_- Que gran ayuda, amigo ¬¬ - dijo la chica._

_- En fin, trata de mantenerte ocupada hasta que pase la tarde, por ejemplo, Sciezka leerá un libro, yo iré a las lecciones de alquimia…_

_- ¿¿Irás¿¿Con este clima?? – preguntó ella, muy preocupada_

_- Pues claro, no puedo faltar… - dijo Ed sin comprender la preocupación de su amiga_

_- ¡Te dará una pulmonía¡¡o sino un serio congelamiento!! – exclamó ella ante la mirada de asombro del chico - ¡¡Es muy peligroso, no vayas por favor!!_

_Ed simplemente alucinó. Creyó ver a su propia madre en los ojos de Winry. Bien, pues los ojos azules eran los mismos. Y el peinado era el mismo. Ahora parecía, que también la actitud era la misma. Simplemente, no pudo aguantar esa mirada, no, no podía_

_- Está bien, no iré… - dijo cediendo al final_

_- Prométemelo, Ed, por favor…_

_- Tranquila, te lo prometo._

_Unas horas más tarde, el muchacho entró en el laboratorio de biología buscando a Winry y al grupo de amigos de esta, pero estaba totalmente vacío. Entonces, Ed recordó que se encontraba en la planta baja, y que la ventana no tenía una altura exagerada. En ese momento, se le ocurrió la idea de fugarse. Casi instintivamente, su mano deslizó el vidrio y el viento y la nieve entraron al salón. Cubriéndose bien con su abrigo, el cual sacaba de su mochila en ese instante, saltó por la ventana con un último pensamiento pasando por su cabeza:_

_- "Winry… perdóname, por favor"_

_Luego, simplemente descubrió que fue en vano. Al llegar al gimnasio con mucha dificultad, su primo le pidió el libro y luego le dio una linterna y le dijo que regresara al edificio, donde estaría seguro. No hubo clase práctica, no hubo aprendizaje alquímico. Solamente consiguió sentirse culpable por romper su promesa, además de congelarse hasta los huesos. Le costó bastante volver a encontrar el edificio y la ventana abierta del laboratorio de biología, y aún más, volverse a trepar a la ventana. Una vez adentro, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en Winry._

Fin del Flash Back.

Ahora el joven se encontraba pensando, recordando el pésimo día que había tenido, todo el día dentro de un edificio y además congelado. Había mentido, había roto una promesa. Había traicionado la confianza de quizás la única persona que lo apreciaba de alguna manera. Así se encontraba, tristemente solo, cuando escuchó alguien tocando la puerta.

- ¡¡Soy Winry!! – gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras el muchacho dudaba si fingir dormir o decirle que entrara, pero ella no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar - ¡¡Edward Elric, sé que estás ahí y no trates de hacerte el dormido!!

En tanto, Ed estaba de piedra al escuchar el grito de Winry. Cada vez se parecía más a su madre (NA: xD) pero tuvo que hablar:

- ¡Pasa, está abierto! – al instante los golpes de la puerta dejaron de escucharse y esta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules.

- ¿Y tus compañeros de dormitorio? – preguntó al ver la ausencia de estos.

- No sé y no me importa. – respondió sin quitar la vista de la litera de arriba. Ante esto, Winry frunció el ceño y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, mirando hacia el muchacho.

Un detalle que ella no había notado al entrar: Ed se había soltado la trenza y se había quitado el abrigo y el suéter. Ahora se encontraba con medias (NA: o calcetines, como sea que le digan en su país), el pantalón gris oscuro holgado, una camiseta sin mangas negra y el cabello alborotado sobre sus hombros. Dejaba al descubierto sus torneados brazos y se notaba su buen físico. Cuando Winry se sentó frente a él y lo vio en ese estado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero recuperó la compostura antes que el muchacho lo notara.

- Ed, deja esa actitud, no eres el que ha pasado el peor día de su vida, ese puesto lo tiene Nina Tucker que estuvo perdida en la nieve al menos veinte minutos y sin abrigo. – dijo la chica tratando de reprenderlo.

- Winry… - dijo el muchacho dirigiendo una mirada extraña hacia su amiga (NA: no piensen mal ¬¬ se trataba de una mezcla de confusión, intriga, esperanza y tristeza) - ¿No estás enojada conmigo?

- Enojada no… sólo decepcionada, y por supuesto, muy preocupada – respondió desviando la mirada hacia el suelo – Me hubiera gustado que cumplieras tu promesa… o por lo menos me hubieras avisado que irías de todas formas… sé que no puedo evitar que hagas lo que quieres, pero tampoco puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… - en este punto, los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse, para colmo, y Ed inmediatamente notó el temblor de su voz. Vaya que se parecía muchísimo a su madre, demasiado…

- Winry, por favor no llores… - dijo el muchacho, incorporándose y sintiéndose… como un maldito canalla por romper su promesa – Me comporté como un estúpido, un inmaduro desconsiderado… no me siento merecedor de que estés aquí conmigo ahora… pero necesito pedirte que me perdones… y que no vayas a llorar, por favor… - mientras decía esto, se levantaba de la litera y se arrodillaba frente a la silla de escritorio donde se encontraba sentada Winry.

- No lloro porque hayas roto la promesa… si fuera por eso te habría pegado con la llave inglesa hace tiempo – dijo ella escondiendo su notorio sonrojo entre sus manos, y esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa al darse cuenta del escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo – Solamente se me humedecen los ojos porque me preocupé por ti, y aún más cuando te vi entrar en ese estado al salón. – admitió tratando de sonar lo menos dramática posible.

- Si eso es lo que hace que llores, entonces te pido que no te preocupes por mí aunque me vaya a morir, además, no te daré razones para hacerlo… - dijo el muchacho, incorporándose un poco y quitándole a ella sus manos de la cara y colocando las suyas propias, acariciando lentamente la tersa y suave mejilla de la chica.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Havoc entró al dormitorio y se encontró con esta bella escena. Tanto Ed, como Winry y el recién llegado se quedaron, literal y con todo el estilo del animé, de piedra.

- Ehh…. – comenzó Havoc con varias gotas saliendo de su cabeza – Volveré más tarde. Le pondré una liga a la puerta…

- ¡¡Espera¡¡No malinterpretes!! – exclamó Ed estirando un brazo hacia la puerta, pero demasiado tarde, su compañero de dormitorio ya se había ido y cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Ni Ed ni Winry podían verse a la cara, y ambos estaban rojos hasta las orejas. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo volvieron a la realidad cuando la chica se levantó de su asiento, con su cabello ensombreciéndole la cara. Cuando Ed intentó abrir la boca para pedirle una disculpa, Winry le dejó un chichón (hinchazón, bulto, protuberancia) monumental en la cabeza con su adorada llave inglesa… y por supuesto que el pobre no pudo sino soltar un "AUCH!!!" por el dolor.

- Te perdono por lo de esta tarde y… por lo de ahora… - dijo ella antes de salir. Apenas se cerró la puerta, otro alarido de dolor se escuchó. Unos segundos más tarde, Havoc entró, con la nariz roja y una liga reventada en la mano.

* * *

Los minutos fueron pasando y por fin la tormenta se calmó hasta el punto que parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Un bulto cubierto de nieve se movió de su lugar y se puso de pie, apoyándose en la pared lateral del gimnasio. El muchacho sacudió la nieve de sus ropas y el pelo, se abrochó bien la capa, mientras sus ojos grises miraban con alegría el patio de la escuela finalmente iluminado y el casi inexistente viento.

- Valió la pena esperar, no estoy perdido y… - se detuvo en su diálogo consigo mismo para tomar una esquina de su capa en las manos - …mi capa aún conserva su perfume… - terminó mientras observaba la prenda con ternura y su mente evocaba las imágenes de la chica que hasta hace unas horas lo acompañaba junto al fuego. – _"Y hablando de fuego… tendré que conseguirle otro libro a Ed…"_ – pensó volteando a ver las cenizas de lo que un día fue un perfecto ejemplar de "Alquimia: el principio de la ciencia"

Él tenía una manera especial de salir de ese recinto escolar: cerca de la puerta principal había un muro que daba hacia un camino de tierra que a los cinco o seis metros se incorporaba a la carretera principal, bien lejos de la vista de los vigilantes. Sólo transmutaba el muro en una puerta y luego lo devolvía a su estado original. Al se encontraba cruzando el patio con toda confianza cuando se le ocurrió voltear a ver el edificio de dormitorios, por si identificaba el de Rockbell o el de su primo… o tal vez el de Nina… (//inner: oye, estás pervirtiendo demasiado a los personajes ¬¬ ¡claro que no¡tú eres la que anda pensando mal de todo! NA: no le hagan caso a mi inner, quiere arruinarme la historia ¬¬)

Consiguió localizar el de Winry Rockbell pero antes de que pudiera apartar la vista apareció otra muchacha en la ventana con una gran sonrisa. Al la reconoció, se trataba de Rose, la chica que había hablado con él hace dos semanas en aquella fiesta de Navidad. Ella parecía estar muy feliz por alguna razón, pues reía y daba giros y saltitos

_- "Nada más y nada menos que la alegría de la juventud… - _pensó - _… rayos, ya sueno como un viejo, y sólo tengo diecisiete, cómo será cuando llegue a cua…"_

Pero no pudo terminar ni de pensar porque sucedió algo que lo impactó: Rose se quitó la camisa, quedándose con un sujetador (sostén, brasier o como le digan en su país), y fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que había un muchacho abajo. El color rojo corrió con fuerza en ambas caras, al tiempo que Al salía corriendo con mucha prisa hacia su salida especial y Rose cerraba la cortina y pegaba el grito al cielo.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Rose¿¿que sucede?? – preguntaron tres chicas que entraban apresuradas al dormitorio al escuchar el espantoso grito de su amiga.

- ¡¡¡Un idiota me estaba espiando!!!– gritó un poquito más bajo mientras intentaba desesperadamente taparse con el pijama que pretendía ponerse antes del… incidente

- ¿Lo reconociste? – pensó Winry en voz alta, pero al notar que sus amigas sospecharían si se extrañaba mucho, se corrigió - ¿Quién era?

- No tengo idea¡¡sólo sé que es un pervertido!! – volvió a exclamar Rose elevando un puño y deseando con todas sus fuerzas darle al muchacho en toda la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, corriendo por una carretera helada y con un ataque de estornudos, se encontraba Al… bueno, estaba corriendo, hasta que una piña cayó de un árbol y le dio en toda la cabeza.

_- "Ya empezaron los chismes…¡¡Kami, ayúdame, no permitas que llegue a oídos de Nina!! -_ era todo lo que pasaba por la mente del joven, que volvía a correr y decidido a no parar hasta llegar al pueblo.

Alphonse ya había llegado a Rizembul cerca de las diez de la noche y planeaba ir directo a dormir, sin embargo, al entrar en la posada donde se quedaba, el dueño le entregó una carta que había recibido esa mañana un poco después que saliera. La carta decía:

_Espero que no te moleste pasar despierto un rato más, necesito presentarte un amigo y mostrarte algo muy interesante que encontré anoche, que además es de suma importancia y tiene que ver con tu primo, los Rockbell, tu padre y básicamente, todo el que esté involucrado con la alquimia. Necesito que vengas a la taberna de siempre, hoy: esta noche o cuando llegues de tu trabajo en la escuela. Si no vienes, me encargaré de castigarte severamente. Se requiere tu presencia urgentemente, no importa la hora que sea. Insisto._

_Atte. _

_H. Elric _

"_Parece que el tío Hoennheim ha planeado una sorpresa, y vaya que sabe insistir…" _– pensaba mientras guardaba la carta en el cajón secundario de su mesita de noche y se preparaba para salir otra vez – _"Sólo espero que no tarde mucho…"_

Veinte minutos más tarde, Al se encontraba entrando en la taberna y buscando con la mirada a su tío. Lo encontró en una mesa junto a dos hombres más, entre los cuales estaba Maes Hughes, y el otro era… oh, rayos…

- ¡Tú! – gritó el otro hombre, quien se levantó un apuntó a Al con el dedo - ¡Eres el que se coló en mi trabajo el otro día!

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Roy Mustang. Al no comprendía qué hacía ese hombre allí… ¿Qué tenía que ver un encargado de entretenimiento con la alquimia? A menos que…

- Roy, tranquilo, él es mi sobrino, Alphonse Elric. – intervino Hoennheim antes que el hombre se lanzara sobre el muchacho a golpearle.

Mustang pareció tranquilizarse, murmuró una disculpa y se sentó de nuevo.

- Eh… bueno… - comenzó a decir Al mientras se sentaba - ¿Pueden decirme para qué he venido?

- Tenemos algo que mostrarte. – respondió Hughes – Y quizás necesitemos de tu ayuda para otra cosa más tarde…

- Muy bien, pero… ¿Podrían dejar todo este misterio? – preguntó el muchacho, algo incómodo por el ambiente de tensión y las serias expresiones en los rostros de los demás.

- Mira esto, Al – dijo su tío y le pasó un papel que traía algo escrito. El chico comenzó a leer inmediatamente.

"_Hoy, a medianoche, almacén número tres, frente al puerto. Ya sabes dónde queda. Reunión urgente, se solicita tu presencia Elric. No querrás hacer enojar a la jefa ¿o sí?"_

Cuando terminó de leer, muchas sospechas y dudas acudieron a su cabeza.

- Imagino que te lo habrá dejado uno de Los Alquimistas¿no es cierto? – preguntó.

- Exacto, reconozco la letra de uno de los miembros, se hace llamar Envidia. – respondió su tío.

- Sospechamos que puede ser una trampa. – continuó Maes – Iremos con Hoennheim para asegurarnos que todo esté bien.

- ¿A qué se refieren? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

- Es simple, nos esconderemos en algún lado desde el cual podamos entrar rápidamente, mientras tu tío acude a esa "reunión". – Le explicó el oficial – Mientras más seamos, mejor. Roy Mustang, tu tío, tú y yo somos los únicos conocidos en esta ciudad que tenemos conciencia de lo que sucede con los alquimistas.

- Un momento… - interrumpió Al, como dándose cuenta de algo - … ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Mustang?

- Para tu información, niño… - comenzó a decir el hombre agresivamente, pero Hughes le detuvo con un gesto.

- Él trabajaba conmigo en mi división, pero fue despedido… - decía, pero dudaba en continuar, sin embargo lo hizo – por embarazar a la supervisora y luego dejarla.

Esta revelación dejó helado por un momento al muchacho _"No debí preguntar eso…" _Era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Hoennheim miraba la escena con incredulidad, Roy estaba rojo hasta las orejas y echaba humo de pura rabia, mientras que Maes trataba de calmarlo.

Una hora después ya se habían puesto de acuerdo. Decidieron llegar al puerto en momentos diferentes y por caminos diferentes, por si acaso. Una vez allí, Hughes y Mustang se apostaron en las ventanas trasera y lateral, mientras que a Al le dijeron que subiera al techo, junto a una pequeña compuerta semi-abierta por ventilación que dejaba ver y escuchar todo lo que sucedía dentro del almacén. En tanto, Hoennheim respiraba hondo un par de veces… y entró al lugar.

Adentro, todo estaba en penumbras, excepto por una pequeña lámpara de gas sobre una caja en un rincón. La pequeña llama alargaba las sombras de unos tres hombres ataviados con uniformes negros y ligeros, pero los hombres en sí eran algo variopintos. Uno de ellos era alto, llevaba el cabello largo y de un extraño color negro-verduzco; ojos vacíos y oscuros y uñas… algo largas, por decirlo de alguna manera. El otro era algo más bajo, pero llevaba el cabello igual de largo, pero más desordenado; en sus ojos violetas se veía una fiereza indomable. El último era el más bajo de los tres, era calvo y tenía una panza descomunal, además de pequeños, blancos y vacíos ojos.

- Envidia… Ira… Gula… - dijo Hoennheim, serio - ¿Dónde están Pereza y Lujuria?

- Ellas no vendrán… - comenzó el hombre que respondía al nombre de Envidia - … Nuestro propósito no requiere de su presencia, palabras exactas de la jefa.

- Ya veo, entonces¿Cuál es el propósito? – preguntó el rubio.

- Imagino que te habrás enterado de nuestros planes con la hija de los Rockbell¿no es cierto? – Hoennheim asintió – Debemos explicártelo un poco mejor. Verás, resulta que sus padres hicieron un trato con nosotros, que nos beneficiaba a ambos lados. Según esto, esa niña nos pertenecería en cuanto llegara el momento de necesitarla, pero los Rockbell… digamos que no cumplieron su parte del trato.

- Y por eso fueron asesinados. – concluyó el padre de Ed.

- Exacto. Confiábamos que tu hijo nos ayudara a llegar a la chica… pero según lo que mi querida Pereza y yo escuchamos hace unos días en un bar, no contamos con tu apoyo ¿o me equivoco? – en esto una sonrisa macabra apareció en su pálido rostro, mientras el cuerpo de Hoennheim se tensaba y daba involuntariamente, un paso atrás. – Gula, haz tu trabajo.

El "hombre" comenzó a correr a gran velocidad a pesar de su gordura; y en pocos segundos se hallaba apenas a unos metros del rubio, quien rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes blancos con círculos de transmutación e hizo aparecer un muro de acero que se interpuso entre él y Gula… aunque no por mucho. El macizo metal se quebró como una galleta bajo las inhumanas mandíbulas, pero dio el tiempo suficiente para que comenzara la acción. Los vidrios de las ventanas se partieron en miles de pedazos ante los hombres vestidos de azul, ambos con guantes blancos con círculos. En el techo, la compuerta se abrió, dando paso al joven que aterrizó impecablemente en el suelo, frente a su tío, el cual le pasó a su sobrino un par de guantes también.

Para Al, la batalla no tuvo mucho sentido. En un momento estaba observando el muro de acero desaparecer y al momento siguiente asestaba un golpe al hombre que respondía al nombre de Ira. También pudo observar a su tío y a Hughes enfrentarse a Envidia, y luego a Mustang de frente contra Gula. Fueron intensos minutos de esquivar y asestar golpes a gran velocidad y hacer uso de la alquimia a cada momento, incluso le pareció ver gotas de sangre volar de vez en cuando. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba acorralado en un rincón, y que Ira se disponía a dar el golpe final con una lanza que había transmutado. Su mente se congeló, y solo pudo esperar y observar al hombre avanzar… oh, se le ocurrió una idea. Transmutó la pared para crear una columna vertical que se extendió hasta dar de lleno con el estómago de Ira, haciendo que éste escupiera sangre y fuera lanzado varios metros más allá.

Al apenas acababa de salir de la impresión cuando percibió el olor a humo en el aire. Al darse cuenta, la pequeña lámpara de gas se había volcado y roto, y la pequeña llama se había extendido por una gran parte del almacén. _"Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar está lleno de cosas inflamables…"_ pensó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues de pronto su tío le agarró del gorro del abrigo y le haló, corriendo hacia la salida, por lo que Al corrió hacia allá también. Delante de ellos iban Mustang y Hughes. Una vez fuera, y habiendo corrido unos cuantos metros, se escuchó una explosión a sus espaldas, y el muchacho volteó la cabeza para ver que el almacén había estallado.

- Había explosivos. – explicó Maes brevemente mientras seguía corriendo – Ahora necesito que vengan conmigo a la base de mi división, no está lejos, pero está bien escondida…

- ¿Qué haremos con esos hombres? – preguntó Al, casi sin aliento.

- Yo fui quien volcó la lámpara, Gula estaba demasiado cerca en ese momento como para poder escapar, aunque no creo que haya muerto… - intervino Roy - … además, pude ver que tanto Envidia como Ira estaban… indispuestos. No nos seguirán hasta dentro de un rato.

Tras unos minutos de correr, entraron al pueblo, y justo detrás de la estación de la policía, una puerta que parecía conducir a un sótano, en realidad conducía a la base donde operaba la división de Hughes. Eran instalaciones subterráneas bastante modernas, con un sistema de seguridad asombroso. Todo parecía ser blanco, gris o azul eléctrico, o sino plateados, y metalizados. El oficial los condujo hasta su oficina, y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta bajo llave y clave de seguridad (como era subterránea no había ventanas). Fue en ese momento cuando Al se dio cuenta que el brazo del oficial tenía una herida larga, aunque no parecía profunda, y había detenido el sangrado bastante bien, aunque ahora comenzaba a sangrar mucho. Hughes utilizó un equipo de primeros auxilios para curarse, y mientras lo hacía, hablaba:

- Debo pedirles que se queden en estas instalaciones durante unos días mientras los alquimistas dejan de seguirnos la pista, yo también lo haré. Que suerte que mandé a construir habitaciones para invitados… ya preveía algo como esto…

- Que inteligente, Maes¿Pero quién se encargará de vigilar a Ed? – preguntó Hoennheim, que lucía desesperado.

- Calma, mientras no salga del colegio estará seguro… - dijo Mustang – Resulta que la directora, Riza Hawkeye, se ha vuelto muy amiga mía y le hablé de esto…

- Un momento ¿¿¿Le contaste¡¡¡Por si no lo sabías, esto es secreto, Roy!!! – exclamó Hughes, alterado.

- No le conté los detalles, sólo le dije que era de suma importancia que el chico no saliera ni se le acercara ninguna persona que no perteneciera al personal de la escuela. – aclaró el hombre. – Es una mujer simpática y confiable… y responsable… y bella…

- No le vayas a hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a la supervisora – le dijo Hoennheim con cara: ¬¬

Las risas estallaron en la oficina, a excepción de Mustang, rojo y humeando de nuevo, y de Al, a quien aún el corazón le latía indescriptiblemente rápido y no podía sacarse las escenas vividas en ese intenso día… Nina… Rose… El helado viento… La pelea… La sangre… Ira… Los Alquimistas…

Todo aquel lío iba tomando forma lentamente, pero eso sólo lograba convencerlo aún más de que sólo era un peón en la oscura trama que representaba ser un alquimista. Todo aquel pandemonio silencioso que retaba la Equivalencia de Intercambio y juega con las vidas de quienes entran en él, y aún más, que controla sus destinos.

* * *

Bueno, creo que es el capi mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, no lo creen? o.oU pero espero que haya sido interesante xD traté de añadirle comedia y... pues, algo mas subido de tono pero que no llegue ni a lime¿me entienden? bueno, en todo caso, espero que haya sido de su agrado tanto en el lado romántico como en el de la acción

Ah, por cierto¿Qué les pareció averiguar que la chica misteriosa era Nina? Le cambié la edad, aquí solo es dos años menor que Al evitamos caer en l pedofilismo o pedofilia (como sea que se llame) La razón por la que no puse a Mei (como me habían dicho en algunos reviews) es porque aún no he llegado hasta esa parte del manga, aunque trato de leerlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero la escuela no me deja TT-TT

Bueno, los dejo, acuerdense de dejarme revews ok?

Matta-ne!


	7. Fuego

Hola de nuevo! n.n por favor, disculpen mi desaparición, tuve serios problemas con mi inspiración. Para compensarlo, les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito (casi 27 paginas de Word) y sin notas de autora entorpeciendo la lectura (y vaya que me costó no ponerlas...) así que les garantizo que la espera valió la pena, pues tal vez no estaria tan orgullosa de este capítulo si lo hubiera escrito sin inspiración. Así que les dejo para que lean, y por favor, no olviden dejarme un review con su opinión :)

**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Hiromu Arakawa, hago este fanfiction con finalidad de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

Fuego

Riza Hawkeye observó con algo de repulsión la taberna donde se encontraba el hombre que le interesaba encontrar. Buscó con la mirada a ese hombre de cabellos y ojos negros y tez clara de nombre Roy Mustang. No lo encontró, cosa imposible porque lo había visto entrar apenas unos minutos atrás. Decidió sentarse en la barra y esperar por si lograba verlo por alguna parte. La mujer pidió una copa de vino blanco y observó detenidamente el lugar.

-Aquí tiene su vino, señora – dijo el hombre del bar entregándole la copa.

-Es señorita, y gracias. – dijo ella tomando la copa en sus manos y tomando un pequeño sorbo, seguido de otro más largo, un poco malhumorada. Fue después cuando observó con asco que la copa estaba llena de polvo por fuera, y las partículas también flotaban en la superficie del vino.

Ella dejó la copa aún casi llena en la barra, calificándola como desperdicio de dinero. Llevaba su cabello recogido en su peinado habitual y vestía pantalones de vestir negros y un suéter azul debajo de su abrigo beige, y zapatos de tacón negros. Se encontraba enojada por haberse rebajado a entrar en un lugar de mala muerte como aquél, únicamente para hablar con un hombre que probablemente la tuviera de última en su lista de gente importante. Pero Roy Mustang sabía mucho, sobre cosas que ella necesitaba saber a totalidad, no los pequeños detalles que ya poseía. Y necesitaba saber, sobre todo porque involucraba a dos estudiantes de su institución.

Roy Mustang… un hombre interesante. Aparentemente un poco patán, pero poseedor de una capacidad de comprensión e inteligencia tan grandes que se notaba de solo verlo a los ojos. Poseía un aire de misterio y un carácter fuerte, además de darse a respetar, con cierta chispa y cierta amabilidad, más un sarcasmo y ambición que dejaba claro que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. A Riza Hawkeye le había interesado ese hombre desde que lo había visto por primera vez, tres semanas atrás, en la puerta de su institución. Quería saber, conocer, saciar su curiosidad y llevarse a la tumba cualquier secreto del que lograse enterarse. No lo consideraba razonable, no valía la pena, pero era necesario. Sí, necesitaba seguir viendo a Roy Mustang.

No obstante, habían hablado ya con anterioridad. Un par de días después de conocerlo, el hombre se presentó en su oficina, diciendo que debían hablar de unos asuntitos de gran importancia. Él le había mostrado el significado de la ciencia de la alquimia, de la cual ella había escuchado sólo un par de veces. Le explicó que dos de sus estudiantes se hallaban en peligro, amenazados por peligrosos criminales, que debían ser protegidos a toda costa. Más no le dijo mucho más, solo que había sido un placer hablar con ella y que deseaba volver a verse pronto. Todo esto bajo el velo del misterio y el secreto, y eso no era suficiente para Riza Hawkeye.

Finalmente lo vio. Se levantó de una mesa con una mujer escasamente vestida abrazada por los hombros, y llevaba un sombrero gris y anteojos oscuros, por lo cual no lo había reconocido antes. Él caminaba con aspecto alicaído hasta que posó su vista en la barra, y reconoció a Riza Hawkeye, quien lo miraba fijamente, inexpresiva. Inmediatamente le susurró algo al oído a la mujer que estaba a su lado, la cual le contestó fríamente y se alejó, con aspecto enojado. Entonces, Roy respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia Riza, sentándose a su lado en la barra.

-Vaya coincidencia encontrarme contigo justamente hoy, Riza Hawkeye. – dijo él tras un corto silencio.

-No quiero interrumpir. – respondió ella desviando su vista hacia la copa de vino casi llena que había pedido.

-¿Interrumpir? – preguntó él, aparentemente ingenuo.

-Tu novia se veía decepcionada. – respondió ella, alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los anteojos oscuros del hombre.

-Ella no era mi novia. – dijo él, comprendiendo. Aunque quizás había comprendido desde el principio.

Se produjo entonces un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Riza miraba fijamente los anteojos oscuros de Roy, como si examinando las monturas negras pudiera descifrar los enigmas que rodeaban su mirada. Él observaba inquieto la expresión dura pero serena en la cara de la mujer, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-Estoy pasando por momentos difíciles – dijo él, mirando a Riza por encima de los anteojos antes de quitárselos y guardarlos en el bolsillo del abrigo – Me despidieron de East Party, hay gente que quiere matarme y la desdichada madre de mi único hijo le está enseñando a odiarme. – soltó un sonoro suspiro, bajando la mirada – Ella, la chica que viste, sólo me iba a hacer un favor…

-Me parece que tenemos diferentes conceptos de la palabra "favor" – interrumpió Riza, sin inmutar su expresión – Pero no tienes que darme esas explicaciones, yo he venido a buscarte para averiguar otras cosas.

-¿Ah si? – dijo él, alzando la mirada para ver a Riza directamente a los ojos - ¿Y qué es eso que remueve tu curiosidad?

-Quiero detalles. – respondió ella – Quiero saber de alquimia, quiero conocer las puertas que se abren para quien la domine. Quiero saber quiénes son los Alquimistas, por qué sus planes incumben a mis estudiantes. Quiero saber quienes son tus amigos, qué planean para detener esto, y… sobre ti. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Roy cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza hasta quedar de perfil a la barra, asintió inconcientemente con la cabeza un par de veces asimilando la avalancha de preguntas, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y miró seriamente a Riza.

-Te he contado bastante sobre la alquimia y Los Alquimistas, y también sobre lo que planeamos hacer. – dijo lentamente, dando un toque de severidad a su voz, muy diferente al casual que había estado usando.

-No. – discutió ella sin alterar su semblante – Me has contado sólo lo superficial. Sólo lo que te permite pedirme que cuide especialmente a Elric y Rockbell.

-Suenas insolente – comentó Roy, desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé. – dijo Riza, igual de seria.

-También testaruda, además de mandona.

-¿Esa es tu manera de evadir preguntas, mencionar los defectos de la gente? – preguntó ella a manera de defensa, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Roy exhaló sonoramente.

-No. – Respondió – Es sólo que eres la primera mujer que conozco que me inquieta tanto. No eres la única que siente curiosidad.

-Pues, si tú respondes mis preguntas, yo responderé a las tuyas. – dijo Riza. Roy se quedó en silencio, estudiando su expresión, hasta que dijo con el tono más débil que le había oído hasta el momento.

-¿Entiendes que me estás pidiendo que cuente secretos que la poca ética que tengo me impide contarte?

-Sí. – respondió ella, sin suavizar su expresión.

-De acuerdo, tenemos un trato. – dijo Roy esbozando una mínima sonrisa – Pero no podemos hablar de eso aquí, hay muchísima gente.

-¿Entonces te veo en mi oficina? – preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de la imprudencia que sería hablar en esa taberna.

-Hmmm… algo más cerca: en la esquina está mi auto, podemos hablar ahí. – Entonces sonrió socarronamente – Prometo no secuestrarte, mis amigos me odiarían para siempre.

-De acuerdo. – dijo ella. En realidad, le causaba gracia que Roy pensara poder secuestrarla. Y por supuesto que no le preocupaba, pues tenía guardada una pistola en su abrigo.

* * *

-Ed… Ed… ¡Edward despierta! – exclamaba Winry Rockbell, mientras sacudía a su amigo por la espalda, tratando de despertarlo.

El chico se despertó sobresaltado por el grito de su amiga, y algo enojado.

-¿Pero qué sucede contigo Winry? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¡Vas a hacer que me de un infarto!

-Lo siento, señor dormilón – dijo ella en tono burlón – Es que me pareció buena idea venir a despertarte, pues en cinco minutos tenemos clase.

-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Cinco?? – dijo Ed mirando el reloj. – Ahg, ¡maldición! – exclamó cerrando los libros de alquimia que tenía abiertos sobre el escritorio y se metió corriendo al baño, después de indicarle a Winry que se adelantara.

Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que se desvelaba por estudiar alquimia. No podía negar que estaba haciendo progresos, pero le estaba costando puntualidad… y el buen juicio. Winry se estaba comenzando a preocupar por él, estaba siendo absorbido por el aprendizaje alquímico, y no parecía recordar que había otras cosas importantes, como las tareas.

Aquel día, Ed volvió a llegar tarde. El profesor lo miró con desprecio, como siempre, y le soltó una sarta de regaños sobre la puntualidad, el respeto por la clase, la superación personal, etc. etc. etc… mientras Ed sólo fingía estar prestándole atención, y repasaba los principios alquímicos en su mente. Winry lo miró tristemente, pues se estaba buscando más problemas de lo normal. Varias horas después, el timbre anunciaba el término de la segunda clase del día, y todos se dirigieron al cafetín de la escuela para almorzar. Ed se retrasó recogiendo sus cosas, y Winry lo esperó fuera del aula para hablar con él.

-Ed… ¿Cómo vas con la alquimia? Quiero decir, ¿Has progresado? – le preguntó cuando lo vio salir.

-Pues yo diría que sí. – respondió él, dejando entrever un poco de entusiasmo - ¿Sabes? Antes yo pensaba que la alquimia era una especie de magia o algo así, sin embargo se parece más a la física y la química, ¡es totalmente ciencia!

-¿Y son temas muy extensos?

-Sí… pero eso no me importa, mientras mas extensos sean, más información tienen.

-Ah… es que sabes, me preocupa que… descuides el resto de tus materias y no duermas bien… - entonces Ed se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No insinúo nada, te estoy diciendo que me preocupa que te desveles – respondió ella frunciendo el ceño también.

-Winry, a lo largo de toda mi vida me he desvelado miles de veces, y no estoy loco ni me falta materia gris en el cerebro. – dijo él, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz para no gritarle.

-Pero tal vez si te organizaras una agenda, tendrías tiempo para todo, hasta para dormir…

-Winry, por favor no insistas…

-¡Pero, Ed!

La discusión se prolongó un rato más, mientras llegaban al comedor, se servían y se dirigían a una mesa para almorzar.

-Ed, yo solo me preocupo por ti. – dijo Winry mirando con tristeza a su amigo, tras comprobar lo testarudo que era con los consejos.

-Pero te he dicho que no deberías, no me está pasando nada. – respondió él antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Y piensas que yo sería una buena amiga si no te convenciera de dormir, Ed? – preguntó Winry, empezando a enojarse.

-Winry, tú eres una gran amiga sin necesidad de discutir conmigo sobre cosas inútiles. – le respondió, después de tragar – Te prometí no darte motivos para preocuparte, y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. – añadió, sonrojándose levemente al evocar aquella escena algo comprometedora. A Winry también le pasó lo mismo, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que al otro le sucedía.

-Pero… - dijo ella estabilizando la voz – yo me sigo preocupando… porque no dormir bien puede afectar tu salud, y tu rendimiento escolar…

-Que yo tenga interés por algo además de la escuela, algo que además es una ciencia, no es un motivo como para que te preocupes.

-No es porque quieras aprender alquimia, Ed, eso me parece muy bien, y me alegra que tu primo pueda enseñarte. – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Sólo te digo que organices tu tiempo en una agenda, para que puedas dedicarte a todo y tener tiempo de dormir ocho horas. Yo podría ayudarte a organizarte, soy buena en eso.

Ed contempló por unos segundos interminables la mirada azulada de su amiga, que lo miraba con tanta inquietud, pidiéndole que se cuidara. Una vez más, evocó el rostro de su madre, y no pudo evitar pensar que Winry era tan bella como ella, aunque después desechó ese pensamiento con algo de turbación. No obstante…

-De… De acuerdo. – cedió él al fin, arrancándole una aliviada sonrisa al rostro de su amiga – Organizaré mi tiempo y dormiré ocho horas. Pero mi prioridad es, y seguirá siendo, la alquimia.

-Gracias, Ed. – le dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que el chico ladeara la cabeza para que no se le notara el repentino enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-No se qué… es lo que agradeces. – dijo él.

-Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, ahora me siento más tranquila. – respondió ella, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa, donde notó que Ed había devorado rápidamente su pudín, mientras que el de ella seguía intacto. – Vaya que te gusta el pudín. – comentó.

-Eh… bueno… pues, sí me gusta… - dijo él, enrojeciendo esta vez de vergüenza.

-Ten, te regalo el mío – dijo Winry pasando el pudín de su bandeja a la de Ed con una sonrisa.

-Pero Winry… es tu comida… - dijo Ed entre dudoso y avergonzado, ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran de buena gana un postre.

-No importa, además, hoy no tengo ganas de comer postre.

Ed dudó un momento, pero luego, bajo la mirada apremiante de Winry, tomó un bocado de pudín con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Gracias, Winry – dijo sonrojándose un poco, luego de tragar.

-No hay de qué. – respondió ella.

-Te devolveré el gesto algún día. – dijo él haciendo, sin querer, una pícara sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante, pero que hizo que Winry también se sonrojara.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero entonces llegaron corriendo hacia ella sus compañeras de dormitorio, agitadas.

-¡Winry! ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! – le dijeron.

-Eh… pero… ¿no toda la gente está en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo? – preguntó la rubia sin entender mucho.

-No hay tiempo para eso, es una emergencia de chicas, ¡ven con nosotras! – dijo Scieska, con una angustiada expresión en la cara.

Winry miró a Ed, antes de aceptar ir con ellas, no como si le pidiera permiso, sino que no quería dejarlo solo mientras comía, y él entendió.

-Anda, te necesitan, no me atoraré con el pudín – le dijo, y ella sonrió.

-Hasta luego. – se despidió, para luego marcharse con sus amigas a ver cuál era el gran problema.

Ed comió el pudín de Winry lentamente, saboreando cada bocado, sumergiéndose en su estado reflexivo. Unos minutos después, el timbre anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y el comienzo de la siguiente clase. Ed se apresuró a recoger su bandeja y a dirigirse a su clase, la cual compartía con Winry, mientras su mente volaba de regreso a la conversación que tuvo con ella. No vio nada más que los ojos azules de su amiga hasta que tropezó directamente con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una chica menor que él, que según recordaba, se llamaba Nina Tucker.

La chica también había caído al suelo, en el cual estaban, abiertos, los libros que ella llevaba antes de tropezar. A su alrededor, todos los demás estudiantes se reían a carcajadas, no tanto por Nina, ella era demasiado nerviosa y tímida como para causar algo más que una risa momentánea; se reían de Ed, siempre tan serio y hosco, y de pronto decide descuidarse y se estampa contra el suelo. El muchacho no desperdició ni una mirada de desprecio en los otros estudiantes, sino que inmediatamente ayudó a Nina a levantarse y a recoger sus libros. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, indicándole que no se preocupara, sin embargo, unos segundos después ya no había rastro de esta. Ed siguió resueltamente por el pasillo y entró a su clase, extrañándose por no ver ni a Winry ni a sus compañeras de dormitorio en ninguna parte.

* * *

El timbre de la escuela sacó de su sueño al muchacho que descansaba detrás del gimnasio de la escuela. Era Alphonse Elric. Se reprendió a sí mismo por su descuido, y consultó el reloj, sólo para enterarse de que aún faltaba una hora para poder encontrarse con su primo para la siguiente lección de alquimia. Buscando algo con lo que distraerse, se dedicó a rememorar su día:

Tuvo pesadillas. Al principio, se encontraba con Nina Tucker bajo una tranquila nevada nocturna, sentados cerca del borde de un precipicio para ver la espléndida vista de una ciudad, de espaldas a un bosque. Ella hablaba, le decía algo que él sabía que era muy importante, pero por alguna razón sus oídos eran sordos a sus palabras. Él trataba desesperadamente de escuchar, de entender las palabras, pero sus oídos se negaban a reaccionar. Entonces, Ira y Envidia hacían su aparición, acercándose rápidamente desde el bosque. Al se levantaba y se interponía entre Nina y ellos, para protegerla, pero Envidia le sujetó por detrás con fuerza sobrenatural mientras el otro le propinaba a Nina un empujón, tirándola al precipicio. Cuando Al logró liberarse, ya no se veía rastro de la chica por ninguna parte. Paralizado por el horror, Al no podía hacer nada más que repetir el nombre de Nina, mientras las lágrimas escapaban a torrentes de sus ojos, abandonándose completamente a merced de sus enemigos. Y cuando ellos estaban a punto de dar el golpe final, Al se despertó.

Se quedó sentado en la cama durante un largo rato, mirando una y otra vez en la mente las imágenes de su pesadilla, Nina desapareciendo bajo el borde del precipicio, la despiadada expresión en los rostros de sus enemigos, la ciudad nocturna a sus espaldas, y los suaves copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, el reloj y la ventana le indicaron que aún faltaba una hora para el amanecer. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer más que darse un baño con agua caliente, para quitarse de la cabeza las inquietantes imágenes. A las ocho de la mañana, ya había desayunado y se encontraba en camino al colegio de su primo. En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Nina, de cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Claro que todo había sido sólo una pesadilla, pero igualmente se sentía inquieto. Además, sentía una especie de anhelo por ver los ojos azules de la chica.

Al mediodía, cuando el timbre lo sacó de su indeseado sueño, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el desierto patio nevado de la escuela, reflexionando. ¿Qué tan imprudente estaba siendo al encontrarse expresamente con Ed? ¿Qué tan estúpido era al desear ver a Nina, cuando sabía que la ponía en peligro? ¿Qué tan destructivo podía ser en realidad el poder de los Alquimistas? ¿Cómo podía parar toda esta locura?

Le tomó por sorpresa la proximidad de una muchacha conocida, que al verlo quiso saludarlo, a pesar de los expedientes. La muchacha tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y un par de mechones rosados. Era Rose.

-Hola. – saludó ella, provocando que él diera un respingo por la sorpresa. Ella lo miró, seria. - ¿Alphonse Elric? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Rose? – el muchacho estaba nervioso, se suponía que nadie debía verlo, además, aún se acordaba del desafortunado incidente de la semana pasada.

-Creía que no tenías permitido entrar aquí. – dijo ella severamente. En su interior, ella sólo tenía intención de hablar con él, de escuchar la voz que la había cautivado en la fiesta. – Le voy a avisar a la directora. – añadió, dándose la vuelta en un ademán de buscarla. Ella no sabía que la directora no se encontraba en su oficina, sino en el automóvil de Roy Mustang.

-¡No! – dijo Al, sujetándola por el brazo para impedir que lo delatara – Por favor, no digas nada de mí, no tengo malas intenciones.

-No te creo. – respondió ella, experimentando una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte, ella lo detestaba por mentirle, pero por otra parte, seguía pareciéndole muy lindo. – Mentiste. Engañaste a toda la escuela y te escapaste con trucos de magia. ¿Por qué no habría de decirle a la directora?

-Es que nadie debe saber de mí… estoy aquí por el bien de todos, en serio… - el pobre Al no sabía que hacer ni qué decir para convencer a la muchacha de no delatarle – Por favor, no me obligues a borrarte la memoria – eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque en realidad no sabía como borrar memorias.

Rose se quedó paralizada por unos segundos asimilando. Y es que, a pesar de saber de los "trucos de magia" de Al, no se le había ocurrido que él podía usarlos contra ella. El falso argumento la convenció. Bajó sus brazos, que habían estado en tensión hasta entonces, y dejó que su flequillo ensombreciera su mirada. No le gustaba perder. No le gustaba admitir la derrota. Pero sobre todo, no le gustaba no saber qué decirle a la gente como Alphonse. Ella se le había acercado con la excusa de saber de él, pero entonces se dio cuenta que había comenzado mal, y eso le producía una gran rabia, ya que ella estaba comenzando a sospechar que sentía algo más fuerte por el muchacho de ojos grises. Unas cuantas lágrimas involuntarias escaparon, y ella trató de ocultarlas con su flequillo, pero no pasaron inadvertidas por Al, quien se encontraba en un estado de confusión cada vez peor.

-No te delataré. – dijo ella con la voz trémula, después de unos segundos – Yo solo quería que me explicaras esta locura. – y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para regresar a clase.

Al se sintió tentado a detenerla de nuevo y explicarle lo que ella quería saber, pero al final optó por dejarla regresar a su clase tranquila. Mientras menos gente se involucrara en esto, mejor. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba siendo imprudente con Nina, no quería meter a nadie más. El muchacho decidió regresar a su conocida pared trasera del gimnasio y recostar su cabeza contra el muro. No entendía por qué Rose había llorado, ni por qué lo amenazaba con delatarle para luego decir que solo quería explicaciones. Por otro lado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer.

* * *

Winry caminaba enojada por los pasillos de la escuela, en dirección al baño para refrescarse un poco el rostro. Había perdido toda una clase para ayudar a sus amigas a sacar a Rose del baño. El gran problema era que su amiga había tenido una crisis depresiva, al parecer por el día del mes, y cuando Mary se negó a prestarle el brazalete que Denny le había regalado, se encerró en el baño amenazando con tirar todos los cosméticos por el retrete. Como nadie consideró eso como una gran tragedia, entonces ella amenazó con meterse en la bañera y ahogarse. Entonces sí se asustaron, y fueron a buscar a Winry a ver si a ella se le ocurría algo. Después de muchos infructuosos intentos, lograron convencerla de salir cuando Winry le ofreció regalarle unas sandalias doradas que llevaba en su maleta. La rubia no entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera de dormitorio, pero lo cierto es que tenía las prioridades invertidas.

Winry llegó al baño de chicas, que se encontraba totalmente solo, se dirigió a un lavamanos y se salpicó de agua fría toda la cara, sin preocuparse de las gotas que caían en su suéter blanco y en sus jeans. Esa era su forma de tranquilizarse, de deshacerse de su enojo momentáneo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño y dejó a su mente divagar hasta la visión del rostro de Ed, y de la pícara sonrisa que le había visto por primera vez unas horas atrás. Se comenzó a sonrojar. Su reloj marcó las 2:00pm. , lo que quería decir que Ed estaría ya con su primo detrás del gimnasio, aprendiendo alquimia.

La puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente, y por ella entró una chica llamada Nina Tucker, del curso inferior al de Winry. Estaba totalmente despeinada, su bolso se había roto y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Se encerró en un cubículo y empezó a gimotear.

Apenas unos segundos después, aparecieron tres chicas por la puerta. Winry apenas sabía sus nombres, pues las tres eran del último curso. La más baja se llamaba Clauss, tenía el cabello largo y castaño oscuro, y una expresión amenazadora en el rostro. Tenía la fama de ser un poco marimacho, pero por alguna razón la más creída de la escuela la quería en su círculo de amistades. La otra se llama Karin, estaba rezagada, y una expresión turbada en su rostro. Tenía la piel muy blanca, ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y largo. No se podía decir que tuviera una personalidad propia. La tercera se llamaba Clara, pero había hecho que todos en la escuela la llamaran Psiren. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, ojos verdes y la estatura y el ego más impresionantes del lugar. Las malas lenguas decían que se había hecho con la amistad de Clauss para poder hacer lo que quisiera, contando con el factor amenazador.

Clauss abrió la puerta del cubículo y sacó a Nina de ahí halándola por el gorro de su suéter. La sostuvo por la espalda mientras Psiren sacaba el dinero, maquillaje y el teléfono celular del bolso de la chiquilla.

-¡No! – exclamó Nina, tratando de liberarse de la prisión de Clauss - ¡Necesito mi celular!

-Ay, querida, solo te estamos ayudando con un poco del peso de tu bolso, además, los celulares están contra las reglas – decía con arrogancia Psiren mientras se guardaba las cosas de Nina en el bolsillo.

Winry no pudo soportar ver esa escena.

-¡Oigan! – dijo ella enojada de nuevo - ¿¡No les da vergüenza robar a una niña inocente!?

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tú? – preguntó Psiren, mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Quién soy? Winry Rockbell. – respondió, desafiándola. - ¿Y tú no eres la que se cree gran cosa?

-Vaya, con que agresiva. – dijo la ojiverde por toda respuesta – Ah, ya te recuerdo, eres la novia de Elric.

-¿Eh? – dijo Winry desconcertada

Por supuesto, vámonos amigas, la novia de Elric da tanto miedo… - dijo Psiren con tono burlón, mientras que Clauss le daba un último golpe a Nina y se marchaba detrás de su amiga. Era obvio que habían dejado sin nada a Nina antes de irse.

La chica pequeña lloró en silencio por unos segundos hasta que notó la mirada de compasión de Winry, quien se acercó a ella.

-No dejes que ellas te hagan cosas como esta, debes defenderte o sino seguirán abusando de ti por el resto del año. – dijo la rubia, tratando de consolar a la más pequeña. - ¿Te llamas Nina Tucker, no?

-Ujumm… - respondió la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada del suelo del baño. – Gracias por ayudarme…

-No hay problema, pero te recomiendo que hagas que este abuso pare pronto. – dijo Winry, yendo al grano.

-Pero…

-¿Has hablado con tus amigas o amigos? Seguro que te pueden aconsejar mejor que yo.

-Es que… yo… no tengo… - respondió la castaña un poco avergonzada.

-¿No tienes amigos? – exclamó Winry, sorprendida, pues aunque sabía que Nina era muy tímida, al menos esperaba que sus compañeras de dormitorio fueran sus amigas. – Bueno, no te preocupes, yo seré tu amiga. Además, seguro que les agradarás a mis demás amigas. – resolvió con una sonrisa.

Nina no sabía que responder. ¿Amigas? ¿Así de sencillo? Tras unos segundos de perplejidad, decidió simplemente sonreír.

* * *

Ella miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto donde se encontraba, como si observando la nieve pudiera terminar de asimilar todo lo que el hombre a su lado le había contado. En tanto, Roy Mustang simplemente la miraba, esperando su reacción. Le había casi todo, inclusive lo que tenía prohibido divulgar. De alguna forma, Riza le inspiraba confianza, y sabía que los secretos estarían a salvo. No obstante, temía que ella simplemente se alejara una vez que obtuviera las respuestas que quería.

-Roy… - murmuró ella. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su primer nombre, y a él no le molestó.

-Riza, ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó, al ver que la mujer salía de su trance.

-Entonces… - empezó a responder ella - ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Aniquilar a los bastardos causantes de esto. – dijo él.

-Sí… - murmuró ella entre dientes.

-¿Estás feliz ya? Te lo conté todo. – dijo él, y al ver que ella no respondía, decidió continuar - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-… - ella estaba pensativa – Yo… voy a… luchar a tu lado.

Roy la miró incrédulo a los ojos por unos segundos. Ella parecía tan determinada que sus palabras adquirían mucha veracidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

-No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. – respondió ella – Si tú y tus amigos están arriesgando la vida por esos dos chicos, entonces yo, como directora de la escuela y como mujer, también haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos.

-Tú… pe…pero… – tartamudeaba el hombre, negándose a entender - …pero no puedes… quiero decir… esto…

-¿Que no puedo? – dijo Riza, retándolo con la mirada – Que sea mujer no quiere decir que no pueda luchar. Yo puedo ser fuerte. Y quiero proteger junto a ustedes a esos chicos, pues siento que es mi deber.

-Pero, yo… ¡ahg! – exclamó Roy, mirando hacia su ventanilla, enojándose. – No debí contarte nada.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que quiera ayudar yo también? – preguntó ella, comenzando a enojarse también. Pensaba que la actitud del hombre era por algún pensamiento machista, y el machismo era algo que la irritaba sobremanera.

-Tú… Es que tú… - Roy estaba tan enojado que no conseguía articular bien las palabras – ¡Tú eres inocente! ¡No tienes nada que ver en esto! ¡Serás un estorbo!

-¿Estorbo? Disculpe, señor machista, ¡pero me temo que estás totalmente equivocado! – dijo ella elevando su voz al mismo tono que la de Roy – Y por supuesto que tengo que ver, por si lo has olvidado, ¡soy directora de la institución donde están protegidos!

-¡Pero eres inocente! ¡No sé qué haré si algo te sucede! – exclamó Roy, tan enojado que soltó, sin querer, lo que no quería que ella supiera.

Riza no necesitó mayor explicación para darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Roy actuaba de esa forma, así que se tragó la respuesta que había pensado darle. Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos, más con curiosidad que con el enojo que había sentido. Mientras tanto, Roy apoyó sobre la puerta su brazo, y sobre éste su cabeza, respirando ruidosamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Riza lo estudió con la mirada: su cabello desordenado, su ancha espalda, la posición tensa de sus piernas y las arrugas de su ropa. Al final, sólo hubo una cosa que se le ocurrió decirle.

-No… no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-¿Eh? – dijo él dirigiendo repentinamente su mirada hacia ella, para encontrar en su cara una expresión tranquila y tal vez hasta un poco triste.

-Contactaré a Maes Hughes o a Alphonse Elric, y les pediré que me informen cada novedad sobre los Alquimistas. – dijo ella, posando su mano en la manilla de la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Roy solo la observaba inexpresivo. – Pero… voy a luchar junto a ustedes, - añadió, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran feracidad – no puedes impedirlo. – y con eso accionó la manilla y abrió la puerta.

En ese momento sucedieron tres cosas al mismo tiempo: Roy sujetó a Riza por el brazo y la haló hacia sí mismo para impedir que se fuera de esa forma; el auto adoptó una posición casi vertical y la puerta se desprendió junto a un chirrido espantoso que inundó el aire. Riza terminó en brazos de Roy, sus espaldas apoyadas en la puerta de éste, y ambos observando horrorizados a la criatura que con una mano sostenía el auto en esa posición y con la otra sostenía la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la engullía. Gula.

Gula terminó de devorar la puerta y lanzó una sonrisa malintencionada a Riza y Roy, haciendo el ademán de lanzar el auto con ellos adentro. Roy captó las intenciones del enemigo, y abrió su puerta, de modo que la mujer y él cayeron al suelo, justo a tiempo para ver como Gula elevaba el auto y lo hacía volar encima de sus cabezas, estrellándolo contra una pared del otro lado de la acera.

Riza se levantó del regazo de Roy, sacó su pistola y, reponiéndose rápidamente de la impresión, disparó directamente a la cabeza de Gula, sólo para descubrir que la bala únicamente lo aturdió un poco. En tanto, Roy se puso sus guantes con círculos de transmutación y utilizó un pedazo de parachoques para transmutar una barra afilada de hierro, y haciendo a Riza a un lado, se enfrentó a Gula.

La rubia cayó sentada sobre la nieve, en medio de la calle, por unos momentos únicamente observando los esfuerzos que Roy hacía para contrarrestar la enorme fuerza de Gula. Luego, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo inútil, así que miró a todas partes buscando algo o alguien que pudiera ayudar, más lo único que vio fue el auto, casi destrozado, y con un líquido oscuro y de fuerte olor goteando de lo que alguna vez fue el baúl.

"¿Gasolina?" – pensó ella, levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia el auto, para abrir el baúl.

En tanto, Roy volvió a estrellar la barra de hierro contra el costado de Gula, sin lograr mucho más que rasguñarlo un poco. Esa cosa era increíblemente resistente, totalmente inhumana. ¿Qué clase de criatura era? Ni siquiera podía ser quimera. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Riza se levantaba y corría, para su alivio. "Al menos ella estará a salvo" pensó.

Riza abrió el baúl aplastado con mucho esfuerzo, y dentro encontró un recipiente plástico también aplastado, que contenía gasolina, la cual se estaba derramando, pero quedaba un poco más de la mitad. La mujer tomó el recipiente y dirigió su vista hacia la criatura, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

En aquel preciso instante, Roy se encontraba en problemas. Gula le arrebato la barra de hierro con un fuerte golpe, y con otro lo tiró al suelo. Impotente, el hombre no encontraba las fuerzas para superar el dolor y levantarse de nuevo, no podía rendirse. Entonces escuchó un disparo, levantó la mirada, y se encontró con una escena donde Riza introducía un recipiente amarillo en la boca de Gula, quién lo mordió, quedando empapado del líquido oscuro, y habiendo tragado un poco. Seguidamente, la criatura propinó un golpe en la cabeza a la mujer, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Roy experimentó una gigantesca rabia, y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó.

El recipiente amarillo vacío estaba tirado a los pies del hombre, y este lo reconoció. Era la gasolina que traía en el baúl de su auto. "Eso era lo que ella planeaba…" pensó. Él también sabía que hacer.

-Tú… no volverás a lastimar a nadie más. – dijo dirigiéndose a Gula, mientras tronaba los dedos, haciendo surgir la chispa.

Un grito de agonía surgió en el aire, silenciado por el crepitar de las llamas. Roy contempló el cuerpo de Gula desintegrándose en el fuego por unos segundos, mientras respiraba ruidosamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo. Rememoró cada uno de los segundos previos, y reconoció que si estaba vivo, era gracias a Riza. Y Riza… estaba herida. Roy corrió junto a ella y la tomó en brazos. Su cabello rubio se había soltado. Notó que aún respiraba, sólo estaba inconsciente por el golpe. ¿Qué era esa emoción tan rara que le quemaba por dentro? ¿Culpa? ¿Y por qué de repente sentía tanta calidez en su pecho al observar el rostro de Riza? Pero él no se detuvo a pensar, sino que cargó a la mujer y se dirigió con ella al hospital. Después, informaría a Maes de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Anocheció, y las primeras estrellas hicieron su aparición para acompañar los pensamientos de Al. El muchacho avanzaba en su camino de regreso a su salida especial, un poco desanimado. Inclusive Ed había comentado al respecto, pero la alquimia era su prioridad, así que no prestó mucha atención. Pero el corazón de Al dio un vuelco cuando su primo le comentó que se había topado con una chica llamada Nina Tucker en la mañana, y que le había parecido simpática. "¿Simpática? Ella parece un ángel" pensó, pero se avergonzó de sus pensamientos unos momentos después. "Ella está fuera de tu alcance" repetía la molesta voz en su cabeza.

Pero entrada la noche, los recuerdos melancólicos cobran aún más fuerza. Cuando las estrellas te vigilan, no puedes evitar pensar en aquellos a los que quieres, y no puedes evitar querer tener a tu lado a una de esas personas. En aquella noche, Al solo tenía en la cabeza una con quien quería estar: Nina.

"¿Me enamoré de ella? ¿Por qué?" – pensó mientras salía de la escuela, y andaba por el camino de tierra antes de incorporarse a la carretera.

Minutos después, ya estaba entrando a Reesembul. Pasó junto a un par de policías que estaban hablando de un horrendo accidente de auto, donde habían encontrado cenizas de lo que parecía un cuerpo humano.

Últimamente han estado sucediendo cosas espantosas en este pueblo, ya no parece tan tranquilo como antes. – comentó uno de ellos.

Más adelante, Al pasó frente a una iglesia, junto al cementerio del pueblo. Como la mayoría de los científicos, el muchacho nunca fue muy religioso, pero esa noche sintió la necesidad de entrar. Avanzó por el pasillo del centro y se dejó caer de rodillas frente al altar. Aquella noche, el muchacho oró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y aprovechó la soledad del lugar para dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Así permaneció por algunos minutos, hasta que sintió sus piernas entumecerse, y decidió irse. Caminando de regreso por el pasillo, miró hacia una ventana y descubrió la figura de una chica con un abrigo azul celeste caminando hacia la entrada del cementerio de al lado. Se parecía mucho a Nina.

Al salió apresuradamente de la iglesia y entró al cementerio. Allí estaba ella, y en efecto, se trataba de Nina. ¿Qué hacía ella en un sitio como aquel durante la noche? Pero ella estaba llorando. Agudizando su vista un poco más, el muchacho distinguió un par de ramos de flores en los brazos de la chica. También distinguió un vestido negro y gris debajo del abrigo. Decidió seguirla en silencio para no interrumpirla.

Ella se arrodilló frente a un par de tumbas y dejó un ramo de flores en cada una.

-Mamá… Papá… - dijo ella en voz baja, pero Al se encontraba cerca, oculto detrás de la estatua de un ángel, así que pudo escuchar – Los extraño… Pero me encuentro a salvo. Rezo porque ustedes ya se encuentren juntos nuevamente, en el paraíso. Gracias por haberme amado, yo siempre los amaré… No importa lo que me suceda, ustedes estarán… con…migo… - y su voz se quebró, para dar paso al torrente de lágrimas.

Alphonse observó, mordiendo su labio inferior, cómo los sollozos sacudían violentamente el cuerpo de Nina, mientras ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detener el llanto. Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa. Al no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, quería salir de su escondite y abrazar a Nina, y susurrarle palabras de consuelo. Por otro lado, sentía que ese momento era demasiado personal, y que ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

Los minutos pasaban, Nina lloraba y Al observaba. La luna y las estrellas iluminaban el cabello castaño claro de ella, y hacían que las lágrimas parecieran pequeñas perlas. Con esa luz, el muchacho pudo leer las palabras en las lápidas. En una de ellas estaba grabado el nombre de Shou Tucker, y en la lápida de al lado estaba el de Alice Tucker (+). El llanto de la chica a veces disminuía, y luego volvía con renovada fuerza. Al final, el muchacho no pudo soportarlo más, y no le importó incluso que Nina le odiara por espiarla.

-Nina… - dejó escapar con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que ella le oyera.

La muchacha giró la cabeza, sobresaltada, hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz, pero se encontró únicamente con una estatua en forma de ángel iluminada por la luna. Su corazón se aceleró por la sorpresa, pero casi se desboca cuando vio a Alphonse Elric saliendo detrás de la estatua. Sus lágrimas pararon repentinamente, pero fueron sustituidas por la vergüenza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el muchacho ahí? Sus mejillas enrojecieron intensamente, y ella no sabía como ocultarlo. Ya no podía ocultar su alma, la había desnudado frente a Alphonse aún sin saberlo, y él había visto su naturaleza, su dolor y su debilidad.

Al la miró directamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, avergonzado por su interrupción, sonrojado, y maravillado por la belleza que la luz de la luna dejaba ver en el rostro sorprendido, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas de Nina. Salió de sus pensamientos únicamente cuando ella se armó de valor y habló.

-Al… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con la voz temblorosa, dándose cuenta de que volvería a llorar.

-Te… vi pasar… - respondió él, desviando la mirada – No debí seguirte, lo siento.

-No… está bien… - dijo la chica, tratando de articular bien las palabras – de todos modos… yo… no debería… estar aquí. – y las lágrimas volvieron a escapar, contra la voluntad de ella.

-Nina… - murmuró el muchacho, dando un par de pasos adelante. – mi presencia te incomoda… es mejor que me vaya...

-No… - dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, y dando un par de pasos hacia el chico y bajando la mirada – por favor… no te tienes que ir… no quiero quedarme sola…

El muchacho no se fue, sino que avanzó más hacia la chica. Sus brazos querían abrazarla, pero la educación se lo impedía. Sin embargo, ella sujetó débilmente con su mano el brazo de Al, y él no se molestó, sino que le agradó. Ella parecía confiar en él. Nina dirigió su vista hacia las tumbas de nuevo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un poco menos de cuatro años. Ella era una mujer muy dulce, siempre cuidó de mí. Fue asesinada, pero cuando falleció, todos me dijeron que se había ido de viaje, y que volvería en muchos años. Mi padre se hizo cargo de mí él solo desde entonces. Trabajó el doble, por lo que me tocó quedarme sola en casa muchas veces, pero aunque cuando volviera estuviera muy cansado, se dedicaba completamente a mí. – en este punto, la chica se detuvo y respiró hondo – Él murió hace tres semanas. Fue asesinado… cuando realizaba una llamada en una cabina telefónica. El día que me tropecé contigo por primera vez… llegué tarde a la escuela… porque había estado en el funeral de papá.

La mano de la chica soltó el brazo de Al y se cubrió el rostro, por el cual volvieron a resbalar las lágrimas, y los sollozos volvieron a sacudir su cuerpo. El muchacho entendía bien el dolor que ella sentía, así que se abstuvo de abrazarla, pues eso solo la haría llorar más. En cambio, caminó hacia las tumbas de los Tucker, se dejo caer de rodillas y juntó las manos, orando. Nina lo miró sorprendida, e hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para dejar de llorar y adoptar una actitud firme. Medio minuto después, Al levantó la mirada, se puso de pie y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a la chica.

-Sabes, Nina… - empezó a contarle, acercándose a ella – Yo también perdí a mi madre. Ella me tuvo fuera de su matrimonio, en secreto. Así que yo siempre viví con mi padre, en Dublith, mientras que ella vivía en Central. Ella nos venía a visitar después de cada Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día del Padre… y por supuesto, en mi cumpleaños; de modo que aprendí a amarla como se supone que se debe amar a una madre.

Un día, en mi cumpleaños número diez, ella no vino. Lloré todo el día. Semanas después fue cuando mi padre y yo nos enteramos que había fallecido, y no pudimos asistir a su funeral. Nos enojamos y lloramos un año entero, mi padre quería ir a la casa del esposo de mi madre, pero no lo hizo por respeto a la memoria y los deseos de ella. No obstante, nos enteramos por chismes que aquel hombre la hizo sufrir mucho. Con el tiempo, superamos su pérdida… pero aún nos produce una inmensa tristeza.

Actualmente, mi padre se encuentra gravemente enfermo. Fue trasladado a un hospital en Central para darle un tratamiento más efectivo. De vez en cuando voy a visitarlo, pero esa ciudad me causa repulsión, ya que ahí es donde vive el hombre que hizo sufrir a mi madre, y estoy seguro que mi padre opina lo mismo.

Hasta hace unas semanas, estuve inmerso en investigaciones alquímicas para encontrar la cura para la enfermedad de mi padre, y poder sacarlo de esa ciudad, pero no parece haber respuestas… y entonces mi tío me pidió un favor, así que suspendí las investigaciones. A veces me pregunto… si mi padre se reúne con ella… ¿Quedaría olvidado todo el sufrimiento por el que la hizo pasar su esposo?... pero me doy cuenta que… entonces, el único solo… terminaría siendo yo.

-Al… - murmuró Nina, volviendo a sujetar con su mano el brazo del muchacho.

-Nina… yo entiendo cómo te sientes. – dijo Al cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, dejando que una solitaria lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla y se perdiera en su cuello – El dolor… tiene diferentes tamaños y formas para cada quien… pero siempre es el mismo color para todos.

La chica miró de nuevo las tumbas de sus padres y se aferró un poco más fuerte al brazo del muchacho. Seguía llorando, pero ya no tan violentamente como antes, sino dejando escapar las lágrimas. No sabía si lloraba por sí misma o por Al, ya que había comprendido muy bien lo último que este dijo. El dolor tiene el mismo color para todos. En tanto, Al simplemente se esforzaba por retener los sentimientos que habían despertado al recordar su pasado. Fue cuando Nina se tranquilizó que se dio cuenta de la manera en que ella estaba aferrada a su brazo, y que tenía las manos muy frías. Al cubrió la mano de la chica con la suya propia y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, de esas que combinan la preocupación con la comprensión y la felicidad, y que son imposibles de fingir.

-Es tarde, Nina, y hace frío. – comentó.

-Oh… sí… tienes razón… - dijo ella, sonrojándose tanto por el gesto de Al, como por su propia torpeza de ir de noche en invierno tan lejos de la escuela.

-Ven, te acompañaré a la entrada de la escuela. – dijo Al haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Pero… después te tendrás que regresar… sería incómodo para ti… - dijo Nina, con timidez.

-Por supuesto que no. – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa – Además, sería un completo estúpido si te dejara irte tu sola por esa carretera a estas horas de la noche.

Y ellos abandonaron el cementerio, e iniciaron su camino a la escuela.

-Oye… ¿No te regañaran por llegar a esta hora a la escuela? – preguntó Al después de un rato, cuando llegaron al sitio donde se encontraba la carretera de asfalto con la de tierra.

-Bueno… seguro que sí… y tal vez que castiguen por escaparme hace unas horas… - respondió Nina – pero no importa, no harán nada hasta mañana, escuché que la directora está en el hospital y hoy no la dejaron salir.

Y-a veo… pero… ¿No quisieras entrar por otra parte? – le preguntó el muchacho – Así te evitarás los problemas.

-¿Otra parte? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, confundida.

Al la guió por el camino de tierra y transmutó para ella el muro en un arco, a través del cual se veía directamente el edificio de dormitorios.

-¿Así es como entras sin que nadie te vea? – preguntó Nina, sorprendida.

-En efecto. – respondió Al, con una gotita de sudor estilo animé detrás de su cabeza.

Nina le miró con ternura y luego le dirigió una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, Al. – dijo ella, acercándose más al muchacho – Te debo mucho.

-No… no te preocupes. – respondió él, regresándole la sonrisa. – Los amigos estamos para este tipo de cosas.

-Amigos… - repitió la chica en un murmullo, conmovida. Después de todo, sí había alguien dispuesto a ser un verdadero amigo.

Desobedeciendo a su buen juicio, Nina se guió por sus impulsos y se lanzó en los brazos de Al, escondiendo su rostro totalmente rojo en el pecho de este. El muchacho permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y devolvió el tan deseado abrazo, estrechando fuertemente a la chica en sus brazos, respirando con avidez el aroma de ella. Se separaron un minutos después, él con una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, ella con lágrimas en los ojos y una inmensa sonrisa.

-Al… ¿no te molestarías si te busco de vez en cuando? – preguntó Nina.

-Por supuesto que no me molestaría. – respondió Al – Además, yo vengo para acá casi todos los días.

-¡Genial! – dijo ella, sonriendo. – Entonces, hasta luego, Al.

-Hasta luego.

Y ella cruzó el arco corriendo y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio de dormitorios, despidiéndose con la mano antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Al transmutó el arco en el muro que había sido y se dirigió de regreso a Reesembul, con una nueva llama encendida en su pecho.

(+) En realidad no conozco el nombre de la madre de Nina, puse Alice porque me parece un nombre bonito.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo estoy orgullosa xD Creo que me emocioné un poco con el RoyxRiza y el AlxNina... el siguiente capítulo trataré mas a fondo el EdxWinry, pero si me tardo, ruego por su paciencia.

Finalmente, les suplico que por favor dejen reviews con su opinión, y quisiera saber si les gusta más que omita las notas de autora y los emoticons.

Matta-ne! n.n


	8. Más que amigos

Hola! Disculpen mi tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo 8 de "Los Alquimistas" ^^ Espero que sea de su agrado!

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa. Hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro, a mi nadie me esta pagando nada xD

Más que un amigo

Era aquella época del año donde la nieve empezaba a derretirse, el sol brillaba con más intensidad, y ya los primeros capullos se empezaban a asomar. Aunque siguiera haciendo algo de frío y quedara hielo en el suelo, era obvio que la primavera estaba cada vez más cerca. Winry Rockbell miraba el campus a través de la ventana de su habitación, pensando en otra cosa que también estaba cada día más cerca: San Valentín.

En aquella escuela, no tenían por costumbre realizar un baile de San Valentín, sino un simple intercambio de chocolates. La razón de eso, era que iba contra la ética de profesionalismo y seriedad de la institución realizar fiestas tan seguidas, y solo unas semanas antes se realizaba la de Navidad. Para compensarlo, llevaban a los estudiantes en autobuses (uno por cada curso) al pueblo para que se divirtieran, pero con la obligación de regresar a los autobuses antes de las diez de la noche. Esto era conocido como "Paseo de San Valentín". Los chicos aprovechaban de ir a cenar con sus parejas en lugares románticos y especiales, o hacían un día de campo, o sino simplemente pasaban el día caminando por las calles de Rizenbul.

Winry había estado pensando en todo eso durante semanas, más intensamente mientras más cerca estaba la fecha. Todos hablaban de con quién iban a pasar el San Valentín, cómo serían sus citas, qué chocolates iban a regalarse. Mary y Denny pasaban sus tardes haciendo planes, Scieska y Rose hablaban de los chicos con los que querían tener una cita, cómo iban a vestirse, entre otras cosas. Winry sólo pensaba en un chico, y ése era Edward Elric.

Desde aquel incidente en el baño de chicas con Psiren, donde ella la había llamado "la novia de Elric", no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, con mucha turbación. Recordaba los momentos tiernos y no tan tiernos que había pasado con el chico, las veces que la había hecho sonrojarse, las veces en que había tenido ganas de golpearlo con su llave inglesa, entre muchos otros. Ella no quería pensar en él como algo más que un amigo, pero sus pensamientos y recuerdos sinceramente no la dejaban en paz.

En tanto, había otra mente igual de turbada, la de Rose. Ella había estado pensando mucho en el primo de Elric, Alphonse. Sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio oscuro, la conversación que tuvo con él en la fiesta de Navidad... todos esos recuerdos la tenían algo inquieta. No obstante, había una parte de él que le producía un poco de miedo. Su amenaza de borrarle la memoria si le decía a la directora le había parecido algo desesperada, pero tomando en cuenta su capacidad para los "trucos de magia", la había tomado en serio. En el fondo, ella sabía que no debió haber empezado la conversación de esa manera, pero su orgullo no le dejaba retractarse. _"De todos modos,"_ pensaba ella, _"quizá ni siquiera lo volveré a ver. Lo bueno es que ya tengo mi cita para el paseo: Jean Havoc."_

La mente de Nina Tucker no estaba más tranquila. Había vuelto a hablar con Al unas cuantas veces después de aquel día en que lo encontró en el cementerio de Rizenbul, cada vez que su horario lo permitía, cosa que no era tan fácil, pues todo debía ser secreto. Por suerte para ella, al ser tan tímida y tener pocos amigos, nadie nunca la buscaba mucho. Solían verse detrás del gimnasio, como cuando se conocieron, pero si había gente en clase o jugando, debían verse en otra parte. ¿Irresponsable?, ¿Peligroso? No lo sabía, pero tampoco creía que fuera posible. Conforme se acercaba San Valentín, se imaginaba encontrándolo en el pueblo, tomando un chocolate caliente en alguna cafetería acogedora o mirando las estrellas en un parque. Ella ya tenía muy claro lo que su corazón le decía: quería a Al como algo más que un amigo.

* * *

-Lo harán también este año, Lujuria. – dijo una mujer de cabello largo castaño, ojos azules y piel clara.

-¿Con todos los estudiantes? – pregunto la aludida

-En efecto. Elric y Rockbell estarán fuera de la escuela, y es probable que estén juntos. – respondió la mujer.

-Perfecto. – dijo Lujuria – Haz hecho un buen trabajo como espía, no dejes que nadie, y en especial Elric, descubra tu disfraz de Juliet Douglas.

-No se preocupe, señora. Nadie sospecha nada de mi identidad. – dijo la espía.

-Sigue así, e infórmame de cualquier novedad. – dijo Lujuria – Ya puedes retirarte, Pereza.

-Entendido. - respondió.

* * *

El atardecer del 13 de Febrero transcurría, y la directo Riza Hawkeye observaba sus alborotados estudiantes desde la ventana de su oficina. Le inquietaba el hecho de sacar a sus estudiantes de la institución, sobre todo a Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell, con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Sin embargo, no podía excluirlos de las actividades sin tener una razón suficiente para hacerlo, y se suponía que todo debía mantenerse en secreto. Pudo haberlos castigado, pero ellos aún no habían presentado ningún comportamiento que lo mereciera. Para rematar, había recibido ya varias llamadas de Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes y Hoenheim Elric reclamándole por el paseo, y ella tuvo que explicarles miles de veces sus razones, aunque ninguno pareció entenderlas.

"_Al fin y al cabo,"_ pensaba ella, _"Soy directora. No puedo cometer actos que desafíen la ética de mi institución, me arriesgo a que presenten quejas y cargos contra mí y la escuela." _

Entonces, la voz de la secretaria se hizo sonar a través del intercomunicador en el escritorio de la directora:

-Señorita, ha llegado un paquete para usted, de parte del señor Roy Mustang. – decía.

-¿Un paquete de Roy? – se preguntó, más para sí misma que para la secretaria – Tráigalo por favor.

-Enseguida. – respondió la secretaria.

Mientras Riza esperaba a que llegara la secretaria con el paquete, no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de Roy Mustang. Ella no quería admitirlo, quizá por su orgullo, su profesionalismo, etc., etc., pero había comenzado a experimentar sentimientos algo más fuertes que una simple intriga hacia ese hombre. Comenzó a sentirse así cuando despertó en el hospital unas semanas antes, después de la pelea con Gula, y lo encontró sentado en el borde de su cama, mirándola con expresión de alivio en el rostro.

La secretaria entró a la oficina de Riza y le entregó el paquete. Era una caja de tamaño mediano, con una nota escrita. La nota decía: _**"Esto es para ti, Riza, por si acaso no llego a verte mañana en el pueblo. Feliz San Valentín"**_. En la caja había nada más y nada menos que un gran chocolate en forma de corazón, que tenía escrito con azúcar el nombre de Riza. Su corazón se aceleró muchísimo, y sus mejillas enrojecieron. ¿Roy Mustang le había enviado un chocolate por San Valentín? No podía creerlo. Ella nunca había sido una mujer romántica ni cursi, pero ese gesto le ablandó el corazón en cierta forma. Sacó el chocolate de la caja y comenzó a comerlo, mirando nuevamente hacia el atardecer, con un humor mejorado.

* * *

Ed y Al terminaban su clase de alquimia del día. Estaban detrás del gimnasio, como siempre, y Edward había hecho progresos impresionantes.

-Ed, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – decía Al, sonriendo – Ya eres capaz de transmutar sin un círculo.

-Jeje, ¿No te dije, Al? – bromeaba Ed, también muy sonriente, cosa rara en él - ¡Soy grandioso con la alquimia! ¿No crees que quizá me acepten como alquimista estatal en el ejército?

-Eh… Tal vez… - respondió Al, con una gota al estilo animé detrás de su cabeza – Pero no te imagino en el ejército, con tus calaveras y eso…

-Hmm… tienes razón… - reconoció Ed, pero en su interior aún pensaba que si quisiera, podría ser alquimista estatal. Pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

-Bueno, Ed, ya tienes que irte, está oscureciendo. – dijo Al, entregándole sus cosas.

-Es cierto, además, quería ir a…. eh… olvídalo. – dijo Ed, escondiendo su cara, para que su primo no notara el sonrojo. Había estado pensando en ir a buscar a Winry. – Por cierto, mañana estarás en el pueblo mientras yo estoy en el paseo, ¿no?

-Claro. Voy a estar con Ni… - dejó escapar, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, Ed captó todo.

-No me digas que tienes una cita. – dijo Ed, tratando de hacer avergonzar a Al.

-¡No!... este… Bueno… Tal vez… pero no sé… - decía Al, tratando de explicarse un poco, aunque no tenía intención de revelarle a su primo que pensaba sorprender a Nina en el pueblo.

-Jaja, eres malo fingiendo Al. – dijo Ed, riéndose. – Está bien, hasta luego. Me voy.

-Hasta luego, Ed. – dijo Al, aún con una gota al estilo animé detrás de la cabeza.

Ed se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el edificio de dormitorios, pensando en sus logros alquímicos. Cuando iba atravesando el patio, se fijo en una persona sentada en una de las mesas del patio, totalmente sola, leyendo un libro. Se trataba de Winry, con un abrigo azul y pantalones negros, enfrascada en la lectura, cosa rara en ella.

-¿Winry? – preguntó Ed, acercándose.

-¿Oh? Ah, hola Ed. – saludó la chica, levantando la vista de su libro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó el rubio, sentándose junto a ella.

-"Automail: Mecánica Básica" – respondió – Me estoy interesando mucho en esto del automail, ¿sabes?

-Eso parece. – dijo Ed, observando los dibujos y esquemas del libro.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero Winry ya no estaba concentrada en el libro, sino que pensaba en algo más.

-Ed… - empezó a decir la chica, manteniendo su vista fija en el libro, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Si? – respondió el muchacho, viendo, extrañado, la actitud de su amiga.

-Yo… quería saber si tú…. Este… - decía Winry, tratando de que no le temblara la voz – si tú… tenías algo que… hacer mañana… en… en el paseo…

-¿Eh? ¿Algo que hacer? – repitió Ed, algo confundido con la extraña pregunta – Pues no… no tengo nada planeado, si a eso te refieres… creo que solo veré las nubes y ya…

-Eh… no se… ¿Podría… sabes… acompañarte… a ver las… nubes? – preguntó Winry, su cara cada vez más roja, sintiéndose ridícula al hacer esas preguntas tan raras. Sin embargo, Ed captó lo que ella quería decirle.

-Pues… no hay problema… claro que sí. – respondió Ed, empezando a sonrojarse también.

-Winry cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Ed, pero ladeando la cabeza para que no se le notara tanto el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Ed. ¡Adiós! – se despidió antes de salir corriendo hacia el edificio de dormitorios.

-Ed se quedó sentado un rato más, pensando en la extraña actitud de su amiga. Él también empezaba a sentirse extraño con respecto a ella.

* * *

14 de Febrero. 12:30 p.m. Rizembul

-¡Todos los estudiantes, bajen de los autobuses! – decía Riza a través de un altavoz - ¡Los quiero a todos devuelta aquí a las 9:55 p.m.!

Ella misma bajó del autobús en el que iba, pero a los pocos metros se sentó de nuevo en una banca de la calle, atrás de la cual habían algunos árboles. Se estaba sintiendo muy mareada, le dolía la cabeza, su estómago casi ardía.

"_¿Qué demonios me pasa?" _pensó, sujetando su cabeza con las manos.

* * *

Ed y Winry bajaron de su autobús y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, ambos ligeramente sonrojados. Luego, caminaron en línea recta por la calle, sin hacer caso de los demás estudiantes que cuchicheaban a su alrededor. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un parque, donde se sentaron en una banca de madera y empezaron a conversar sobre temas triviales, como si no quisieran darse cuenta de que esa era su cita de San Valentín. La primera cita.

Pasaron las horas, y ellos no habían realizado nada especial, solo se habían dedicado a hablar mucho. De vez en cuando callaban para ver las nubes, o eran interrumpidos por alguna de las amigas de Winry con su cita que pasaban por ahí a saludar. Un par de veces, hicieron ademán de acercarse más uno al otro, pequeños movimientos disimulados e inocentes, con la única intención de acortar distancias.

Ed hablaba, pero casi por inercia. En su mente, lo único que tenía lugar eran los ojos y la sonrisa de Winry. Él no quería siquiera pensar en admitirlo, pero ya sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella. Winry, en cambio, era un manojo de nervios. Agradecía que las cosas fueran así de lentas, porque si no, no podría controlar el sonrojo de su cara. Ella también tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Cerca del atardecer, Winry decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, hacia algo más… privado.

-Oye, Ed… - comenzó ella a decir, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo – Yo… quisiera saber si tú alguna vez… ya sabes… has tenido novia…

-¿Yo? – se preguntó Ed, poniéndose nervioso de repente – Eh… este… pues… no

-¿En serio? – inquirió la chica – Entonces, ¿Nunca has besado a nadie?

-Eh… este… pues yo… - Ed trataba de actuar como si nada, pero el repentino giro en la conversación lo agarró desprevenido, y no alcanzaba a hablar con claridad.

-¿Qué sucede, Ed? – preguntó ella, deslizándose en la banca suavemente, colocándose más cerca del chico, para tratar de forzarlo a responder - ¿No me quieres decir? ¿Acaso es un secreto?

-Eh… y-yo… - tartamudeaba el rubio, comenzando a ponerse más rojo que un tomate. - ¡Ah! ¡Mira, Winry, ya está a punto de anochecer! ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a comer algo? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie y desviando nuevamente el tema de conversación.

-Uh… - dijo la chica, soltando un suspiro cansado, como frustrada – Tienes razón… vamos… Yo no conozco bien este pueblo, ¿Qué lugar sugieres?

-Pues… Hay unos cuantos sitios buenos por aquí cerca… ¿Quieres ir a verlos? – preguntó Ed, contento de acabar con el tema más incómodo.

-De acuerdo, vamos. – respondió la chica, levantándose también y caminando junto a Ed de regreso a la calle.

* * *

----------------- De vuelta al mediodía, con Nina -------------------------

La chica iba sentada en la parte trasera del autobús de su curso, con la única compañía de la profesora Juliet Douglas, que los acompañaba. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, nadie hablaba con ella, ya que no tenía amigos en su curso y tampoco una cita para San Valentín. Bueno, al menos no en la escuela… Pero tampoco podía asegurar que encontraría a Al en Rizenbul. Iba escuchando su reproductor MP4, en el cual estaba sonando "Again" de YUI. (+)

Ella fue la última en bajar del autobús una vez que llegaron a Rizenbul, y caminó sola entre las calles durante unos minutos. Dentro de los cafés y tiendas ya estaban muy atareados algunos estudiantes con sus citas. Estaba pasando justo por delante de la vidriera de una tienda de zapatos cuando vio reflejado en el vidrio la figura de alguien más, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises, que estaba parado detrás de ella, al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Al! – gritó de felicidad, dándose la vuelta para cruzar corriendo la calle.

El muchacho también empezó a cruzar corriendo, encontrándose con Nina justo en el medio de la calle. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, se abrazaron fuertemente, y unos segundos después se soltaron, avergonzados por su impulsividad. Algunos estudiantes que observaron la escena empezaron a cuchichear.

-Me alegro de verte, Nina – dijo un ligeramente sonrojado Al – Feliz San Valentín.

Lo mismo digo, Al – dijo la chica, radiante de felicidad.

-No tienes cita ya para hoy ¿o sí? – preguntó Al, ya sabiendo la respuesta – Espero que no te molestes si te acompaño el resto del día.

-Claro que no. – respondió la chica, feliz de estar con su mejor amigo… o quizá algo más.

Al y Nina pasaron su tarde caminando. Primero iban dando vueltas por el pueblo, hablando. Nina iba agarrada del brazo derecho de Al, y a él eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, le gustaba. Después entraron al parque y se dedicaron a caminar entre los árboles. De vez en cuando, Al echaba un vistazo rápido hacia la banca donde estaban Ed y Winry sentados. Al atardecer, cuando vio que ellos se iban, intuyó que iban a cenar, así que disimuladamente, él y Nina los siguieron, guardando cierta distancia.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Riza se había sentado en la banca, y ella aún no se había movido de ahí. Tenía la vista nublada por el dolor, había perdido el sentido del tiempo y la orientación, sentía la fiebre subiendo y su garganta ardiendo con fuerza. Unos minutos después, alcanzó a ver tres siluetas que se acercaban a ella, y les parecían vagamente conocidas, pero no pudo aguantar más y se desplomó en la banca, cegada por el dolor. Comenzó a escuchar voces, y pudo reconocer una: la de Roy Mustang.

-¡Riza! ¡Riza, despierta! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – decía la voz de él, sonando desesperado.

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – dijo otra voz masculina, que también le sonaba algo familiar.

-¡Roy, llévala al hospital! – exclamó otra voz - ¡Ten las llaves de mi auto!

-¡De acuerdo! – fue lo último que Riza escuchó antes de perder la consciencia.

Roy Mustang tomó las llaves del auto de Maes, el cual estaba estacionado a unas cuadras de ahí, y las guardó en su bolsillo. Entonces cargó a Riza en su brazos, sintiendo el calor febril que emanaba de su cuerpo, y corrió con ella hacia el auto, para llevarla más rápido hacia el hospital.

Hoenheim y Maes, que estaban con él en ese momento, se quedaron atrás, preocupados.

-Oye, Maes… - empezó a decir el rubio, mientras observaba a Roy desaparecer tras una esquina - ¿No creerás que quizá Los Alquimistas tengan algo que ver con lo que le sucede a Riza Hawkeye?

-Es posible, pero no entiendo porqué… - empezó a responder el pelinegro, pero no llegó a terminar.

Dos figuras aparecieron detrás de la banca, desde los árboles. Golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza tanto a Maes como a Hoenheim con barras de metal, noqueándolos al instante.

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tanta ridiculez y los matamos de una vez? – preguntó Ira, con fastidio.

-Lujuria quiere jugar un poco con ellos antes de matarlos. – respondió Envidia.

-¡Ella siempre acaparándose la diversión! – exclamó Ira, con disgusto.

Los dos hombres amordazaron y encadenaron las manos y pies de los inconscientes, para luego arrastrarlos hasta la parte trasera de una camioneta de carga negra. Luego ellos subieron a los asientos delanteros, Envidia conduciendo, y se dirigieron de regreso a su base.

* * *

Ed y Winry caminaban por unas concurridas calles, evaluando los locales, pensando qué querían cenar, entre otras cosas. Winry iba distraída, de vez en cuando miraba un lugar que le llamaba la atención, pero en realidad no estaba concentrada. Mientras tanto, Ed iba recordando un poco, tratando de pensar qué sitios serían ideales, pero su favorito de todos estaba cerrado por culpa de impuestos. Se refería a aquel café atendido por un par de ancianos al que él y su madre solían acudir antes de que ella muriera.

Pasaron entonces frente a una vidriera de un café que parecía nuevo, y cuando Ed vio hacia adentro, reconoció los rostros de los ancianos que solían atender el añorado lugar de su infancia, el mismo que él consideraba como su favorito. _"¿Cómo es posible?"_ pensaba. Detuvo a Winry sujetándola por el brazo, y ella se volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

-Winry, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un café donde solía ir a tomar chocolate con mi madre cuando era un niño? – le preguntó él.

-Sí… Que lo tenían unos ancianitos, ¿cierto? – respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues son esos mismos ancianitos que están allá adentro – dijo Ed, señalando hacia dentro del local.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la muchacha, mirando a través de la vidriera hacia los ancianos que estaban detrás del mostrador.

-Sí… eh… ¿No te molestaría entrar a comer algo ahí? – preguntó Ed, algo avergonzado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Winry, sonriendo ampliamente - ¡Vamos!

Los chicos entraron en el café, y se detuvieron a observar a su alrededor. Era muy acogedor, hasta tenía una chimenea, y las mesas y sillas eran de madera, las mismas que Ed recordaba. Había unas pocas personas sentadas, charlando animadamente, las cuales hicieron un rápido silencio cuando vieron entrar a Ed, pero luego siguieron conversando. Los ancianos detrás del mostrador también estaban casi iguales, solo quizá un poco más encorvados, un poco más arrugados, pero conservaban un aire de vitalidad. Ellos también reconocieron a Ed cuando lo vieron entrar.

-Vaya, niño, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos. – dijo la anciana, que fue a saludarlo – Haz crecido mucho.

-Gracias, señora. – respondió Ed, amablemente – Me alegra ver que han vuelto a abrir su negocio.

-Si, ¿no es increíble? – dijo la anciana, entusiasmada – Nos ganamos la lotería, y decidimos invertirla en reabrir el café. En fin, ¿Desean comer algo, jovencitos? ¿O tal vez un chocolate caliente? – dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos.

Decidieron cenar algo sencillo, un par de sándwiches cada uno, con chocolate caliente. Se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la chimenea, y esperaron por su comida. Unos pocos minutos después, debido a una gran casualidad (sarcasmo), entraron juntos un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grises, y una chica castaña con ojos azules.

-¿Al? – preguntó Ed en voz alta cuando los vio entrar.

-¿Nina? – preguntó también Winry, al reconocer a su pequeña amiga más reciente.

-Chicos, que casualidad encontrarlos aquí, ¿no? – dijo Nina, sonriente.

Al y Nina pidieron galletas con chispas de chocolate y un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y se sentaron en una mesa contigua a la de Ed y Winry. Allí pasaron un buen rato conversando, contando chistes, riendo, en fin, siendo buenos amigos. En la mente de los cuatro chicos estaba el mismo pensamiento: que esta se estaba convirtiendo en una noche muy bonita.

* * *

Roy conducía el auto de Maes a la máxima velocidad permitida entre las calles de Rizenbul. Llevaba las ventanillas abiertas. Recostada totalmente en el asiento trasero estaba una inconsciente Riza, ardiendo de fiebre. Debía llegar al hospital más cercano, el único que había, el cual estaba del otro lado del pueblo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Riza. Él no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a ella.

Estaba en una avenida larga, totalmente solitaria, cuando apareció de repente la figura de una mujer parada en todo el centro de la vía. Tenía el cabello negro largo y ondulado, y llevaba un ceñido vestido negro con un revelador escote. Roy dio un volantazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, iba a atropellarla de todas formas. Entonces la mujer alargó inhumanamente sus dedos y los clavó en las puertas del auto, deteniéndolo.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – preguntó, gritando furiosamente. La mujer hizo un ademán de reprimir una risotada, y empezó a elevar el auto.

-Soy Lujuria. – respondió, elevando una ceja.

Roy reconoció el nombre de la líder de Los Alquimistas, e intentó sacar su pistola del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Lujuria volcó el auto y lo lanzó contra un muro, dejándolo totalmente destrozado.

* * *

Cuando los chicos salieron del café, eran las 9:45 p.m.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos empezar a caminar hacia los autobuses. – comentó Winry al ver su reloj.

-Tienes razón. – dijo Ed – Al, ¿hasta donde piensas acompañarnos?

-Hasta la última esquina. – respondió el muchacho.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha, pero Nina los retuvo.

-Oigan… ¿Podrían esperarme? – preguntó, bajando un poco la cabeza, sonrojada – es que… bueno… tengo que ir al baño… y vi uno público cerca…

-Eh… de acuerdo, Nina – respondió Winry de primera, comprendiendo a la chica – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, está bien, ¡yo puedo ir sola! – dijo la castaña, antes de salir corriendo.

La razón de que no deseara la compañía de nadie, era por su personalidad tímida. Ella reconocía que era algo ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada. Para compensarlo, trató de apresurarse lo más posible, y tardó solo unos cinco minutos.

Cuando salió del baño, caminó hacia donde había dejado a sus amigos, pero no encontró a nadie. Se comenzó a asustar. Anduvo unos metros más, y comenzó a escuchar gritos y voces. Cuando se acercó a un callejón, apareció desde la oscuridad una figura que la inmovilizó y le cubrió la boca. Se trataba de un hombre corpulento, con un parche en un ojo. Ella trató desesperadamente de soltarse, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte.

En ese momento, se oyó una explosión, y Al salió volando del callejón, para golpearse de espalda con una pared al otro lado de la calle. Dos hombres de cabello largo salieron detrás de él para atacarlo. Más adelante, estaba otro hombre forcejeando con Ed, manteniendo sus manos separadas, y una mujer, que Nina reconoció como su profesora Juliet Douglas, sujetando a una inconsciente Winry.

Al estaba tratando de defenderse lo mejor que podía utilizando la alquimia sin círculo de transmutación, mientras los dos hombres de pelo largo lo atacaban ferozmente.

-¡Eh, niño! – Gritó entonces el hombre que tenía inmovilizada a Nina - ¡Mira a quién tengo aquí!

Al apartó su atención de la batalla y se encontró con la mirada asustada de un par de ojos azules.

-¡Nina! – alcanzó a exclamar, pero en ese instante de distracción, Juliet soltó a Winry y golpeó a Al por detrás, justo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Nina quiso gritar de horror, pero su captor no se lo permitió.

Entonces, los dos hombres de cabello largo y la mujer decidieron ayudar al tipo que forcejeaba con Ed, y dejaron inconsciente a este también.

-Listo. – dijo uno de los hombres. – Hemos terminado aquí.

-Un momento, - dijo el captor de Nina - ¿Qué hacemos con esta mocosa?

-Hmm… - dijo otro hombre – Sabes, si Lujuria puede darse el lujo de conservar prisioneros para divertirse con ellos, no veo porqué nosotros no podamos.

Una risa despiadada se elevó en el aire nocturno. Los criminales ni siquiera se molestaron en dejar inconsciente a Nina, sino que la encadenaron brutalmente y amordazaron, antes de arrojarla en la parte trasera de una camioneta de carga negra, junto con los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Rizenbul, una persona se acercaba corriendo hacia un auto destrozado a orillas de una avenida. La persona llevaba un anillo con una piedra roja en la mano.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capi 8 de este fic ^^ espero que les haya gustado, y tambien espero que me perdonen por mis largas desapariciones, tratare de no tardarme tanto tiempo de ahora en adelante

Por favor, no olviden dejarme un review con su opinion sobre el capitulo, necesito sus críticas constructivas para mejorar como escritora. Ademas, no se imaginan lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo un review nuevo! me pongo a saltar como loca! xD

Matta-ne!

* * *


	9. Laboratorio 5

Hola! jeje volvi xD no me tardé tanto como la vez pasada.

Quiero avisar que este capítulo es algo más fuerte en términos de violencia que en otros capitulos, aunque no creo que llegue a traumar a nadie, si esta algo sádico en una parte en específico...

Pero en fin, espero que disfruten de este capítulo así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo! ^^

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertencen. Hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ojala me pagaran por escribirlo xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Laboratorio 5**

Cuando Edward Elric despertó, lo primero que vio fue una serie de baldosas grises y viejas extendiéndose frente a él. Luego empezaron los dolores, en sus rodillas, en su cabeza, en sus brazos, sus muñecas. Poco a poco las sensaciones regresaron a él, y se dio cuenta de las cuerdas brutalmente atadas en sus manos y pies, y del trozo de cinta adhesiva gruesa en su boca. Los recuerdos le invadieron, el miedo, el dolor, y finalmente, recordó cuando todo se oscureció al recibir un golpe de sus secuestradores.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse boca arriba, solo para descubrir a su alrededor a su amiga Nina, atada y amordazada como él, pero luchando contra las cuerdas, tratando de liberarse. Se dio cuenta que se encontraban en una habitación vieja y llena de polvo, con telarañas en las esquinas, sin ventanas, y una puerta metálica cerrada al fondo, probablemente bajo llave. En las paredes y el techo estaban pintados varios símbolos que conocía perfectamente.

* * *

En la carretera entre Rizenbul y Lior, había una desviación con una señalización que decía "Laboratorio 5. Solo personal autorizado" la cual llevaba a uno de los más grandes complejos de desarrollo científico y tecnológico de Amestris, pero lamentablemente, estaba cerrado y abandonado.

En su época de funcionamiento, el gobierno asignó a este laboratorio la investigación de la Piedra Filosofal. La milicia estaba interesada en obtenerla para utilizarla como un arma mucho más efectiva y destructiva que las piedras y el agua roja que llevaban utilizando. En aquella época, estaba recién ingresando un joven científico alquimista llamado Tim Marcoh, quien provocó un accidente alquímico en la investigación. Unos días después de este accidente, se presentaron varias denuncias de civiles que aseguraban que en ese laboratorio se habían estado realizando experimentos ilegales con presos de una cárcel cercana. El gobierno, para evitar problemas legales y la pérdida de más dinero del que ya se había perdido, decidió simplemente cerrar el laboratorio y congelar la investigación. No obstante, los equipos permanecieron guardados en el edificio, junto con los registros de investigaciones.

* * *

Dentro de una sala del laboratorio, rodeados por estantes repletos de instrumentos filosos y frascos, se encontraban Hoennheim Elric y su amigo Maes Hughes, ambos atados y amordazados, pero completamente consientes. Estaban cada uno en una mesa metálica con un borde, parecidas a una bandeja. Sobre cada uno había una lámpara fluorescente, apagada en ese momento. Tenían la sensación de saber exactamente de qué tipo eran: mesas de disección. Además de atar sus manos y pies, también habían atado sus torsos a la mesa de manera que no pudieran levantarse.

Ambos estaban luchando contra las ataduras y tratando de liberarse, cuando escucharon cómo se abría la puerta de la sala. A través de esta apareció un hombre joven, a quién reconocieron como Ira, uno de los integrantes de Los Alquimistas. Viéndolo como estaba vestido en ese momento, con un short negro, una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos zapatos deportivos, daba la impresión de ser hasta un poco más joven que Edward. No obstante, la mirada sádica en sus ojos daba a entender que era más peligroso que muchos otros criminales.

Con una carcajada desquiciada, Ira se dirigió hacia un perchero donde colgaba una empolvada bata blanca y se la puso. Luego rompió el cristal de una vitrina, donde introdujo su mano ensangrentada y sacó un bisturí, seguido de más carcajadas desquiciadas. El muchacho se dirigió hacia la mesa de disección donde se encontraba Maes, para horror de este y su amigo, y apuntó al oficial con el bisturí.

-¿Alguna vez disecaste una rana en la escuela, amigo poli? – dijo Ira, haciendo gala de su sonrisa macabra. – Pues tendrás que ser mi ranita.

Maes miraba fijamente a los ojos al muchacho, enfrentándolo, mientras Hoennheim estaba enloquecido retorciéndose. _"¡No puedo permitir que lo mate! ¡Ese bastardo!"_ pensaba el rubio.

-No te sientas tan mal, compañero, pronto será tu turno… o ¿debería llamarte traidor? – Dijo el criminal, con una sonrisa – La jefa ha sido generosa contigo, tu castigo es tan solo ver morir lentamente a tu amigo y luego morir lentamente tú. – Por alguna razón, esto le hacía gracia al muchacho.

Maes miraba intensamente a Ira, enfrentándolo. Si iba a morir, no lo haría rogándole, ni mirándole asustado. El muchacho también encontró esto muy divertido, ya que solo lanzó otra carcajada, para luego escupirle en la cara al oficial. Este simplemente arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco, pero siguió mirando firmemente a su posible verdugo. Ira empezó a desesperarse.

-¡¿Por qué no gritas?! – exclamó, alzando el bisturí, con su mano temblando de rabia - ¡Suplica por tu vida! ¡Retuércete como tu amigo! ¡O al menos ten la decencia de llorar!

Pero Maes simplemente alzó una ceja, adoptando una expresión arrogante. Entonces, Ira hundió el bisturí en el hombro del oficial, haciendo que contrajera la cara por el dolor, pero aguantándolo. El muchacho empezó a mover el bisturí en círculos, luego lo arrastró bajando por el brazo del hombre, alargando la herida, desgarrando la piel. La sangre brotaba a montones, empapando aún más la mano del muchacho, corriendo por el brazo de Maes hasta la mesa.

Hoennheim gritaba con rabia, pero al estar amordazado, solo se escuchaba "MMHMHH!", cuando en realidad, lo que estaba pensando decirle era "¡Hijo de perra! ¡Déjalo!". Mientras tanto, Maes solo trataba de aguantar el dolor lo mejor posible, y jamás darle la satisfacción a su agresor. Ira solo seguía moviendo el bisturí dentro del brazo del oficial, en círculos, de arriba abajo, sacándolo y hundiéndolo con más fuerza, hasta que se cansó al recorrer al menos quince centímetros

-¿Te gusta la sensación, poli? – dijo, mientras sacaba el bisturí y lo volvía a elevar - ¿No se siente liberador ser mutilado? ¿Qué prefieres que te extraiga primero, el hígado o el corazón? Hmm… mejor el hígado, si te quito el corazón morirás muy pronto. – Entonces se inclinó hasta rozar el oído de Maes con sus labios – Te haré desear la muerte.

El muchacho empezó a reír desquiciadamente y apuntó con el bisturí al centro del estómago de Maes.

-Por cierto… puede que me lleve un tiempo encontrar el hígado. – dijo Ira, bajando el bisturí.

* * *

Ed agradecía una cosa del secretismo de las clases de alquimia con su primo: nadie de Los Alquimistas se había enterado de que podía transmutar sin círculo. Ellos le habían atado las manos a la espalda, pero las habían dejado muy juntas entre sí, permitiéndole dar una palmada y transmutar las cuerdas en simple oxígeno. Una vez se hubo liberado, corrió a ayudar a Nina. La pobre chica llevaba tanto tiempo retorciéndose, que las cuerdas le habían dejado marcas mucho más profundas que a Ed.

-Nina, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio - ¿Te han herido?

-No… - dijo la chica, con los ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar.

-No llores, Nina. – dijo Ed, tomándola por los hombros, con una mirada suave – Encontraremos a los demás y saldremos de aquí, ¿Entendido? Debes ser fuerte.

La castaña asintió, pero no podía evitar los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Estaba muerta de miedo, tanto por sus amigos como por ella misma.

-Ed… he visto como arrastraban a Al y lo dejaban tirado en una celda, luego nos dejaron aquí y cerraron la puerta con llave… no se donde llevaron a Winry… - susurró, con voz quebradiza – y-yo… tengo mied-do…

El rubio trataba de calmar a Nina, pero en su mente resonaban como campanas las palabras de la castaña, _"No se donde llevaron a Winry…"_ poniéndolo nervioso a él. _"Winry… No puedo permitir que le pase nada… ¡Debo protegerla! Ella es tan importante para mí" _pensaba.

Una vez que Nina dejó de sollozar, Ed le dijo que no hiciera ruido y se preparara para correr. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y con una palmada, transmutó la cerradura y dejó un simple agujero. Se asomó poco a poco y no vio a nadie en el pasillo, sujetó de la mano a Nina y comenzó a correr. No pasó ni un minuto cuando la figura de un hombre lo interceptó. Era moreno, y en sus ojos mostraba fiereza y peligro. Era con el que forcejeaba en Rizenbul, un hombre que respondía al nombre de Codicia.

* * *

En la trastienda de una tienda de Automail, el mayor adelanto tecnológico de Amestris, dos hombres hablan rápidamente. En una silla está una mujer rubia, inconsciente.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que fui a ese sitio…

-No tenemos tiempo, ¡debe decirme donde está el Laboratorio 5!

-Entonces pida un taxi.

-¿Taxi? ¿Está loco?

-¿Qué piensa hacer entonces? ¿Caminar?

-No… creo que robaré un auto. Si ella despierta, no se lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

El bisturí estaba a punto de hundirse en el estómago del oficial, cuando el concentrado Ira fue derribado por una patada. Hoennheim y Maes miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, Alphonse Elric. El muchacho se apresuró a desatar a su tío y al oficial, y encaró a Ira, quien no se dejó dominar por la sorpresa y apenas de levantó, comenzó a luchar con Al.

Ambos muchachos no paraban de transmutar, destruyendo toda la sala de disecciones a su paso. Repentinamente, todo acabó, Ira se desplomó en el suelo con un agujero de bala en el pecho. Al volteó a ver detrás de él, para encontrarse, con la mitad de una mesa de disección transmutada en una pistola, y a un compungido Hoenheim sujetándola.

-Tío… - dijo el chico, sin poder creer lo que veía - ¿Acabas… acabas de…?

-¿Ma… Matar? – dijo el hombre rubio, quien parecía a punto de llorar – Lo hice, ¿No es así? Yo… Al, tú no lo viste hacer todo lo que yo he visto… durante años de trabajar para ellos…

-Ca-cálmate, Ho-hoennheim… - dijo Maes, con la voz quebradiza por el dolor – Piensa en que él no era una pe-persona… E-era un mo-monstruo…

Entre Al y Hoennheim trataron de ayudar al oficial, y consiguieron ponerlo de pie. El muchacho estaba todavía en una especie de shock, no podía creer lo que su tío había hecho. Sabía que era algo necesario, pero aún así… todo le parecía tan imposible. ¿Su tío Hoenheim, asesinando? Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos, ya que debía concentrarse en salir de ahí y sacar a todos con vida.

Salieron al pasillo, y a pesar de su herida, Maes podía correr bastante bien. Estaba perdiendo sangre, pero al menos parecía que Ira no llegó a romper en un punto demasiado grave como una vena o algo así. Unos minutos después, empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos un sonido como de metales chocando.

-Suena como alguien estuviera… ¿Peleando? – decía Al, justo antes de escuchar un grito con la voz de Nina.

* * *

Ed peleaba contra Codicia con todas sus fuerzas, usando sus recién adquiridas habilidades de alquimia. Mientras tanto, Nina se mantenía detrás del rubio, totalmente aterrada. Ed había transmutado una lanza, y de verdad trataba de empalar a su enemigo en ella con tal de proteger a Nina y encontrar a Winry y a su primo.

-¿Qué crees que le hice yo mismo a Rockbell? – decía Codicia en medio de la pelea para provocarle – Tu noviecita gritaba mucho…

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Winry?! – gritó Ed, en un arranque de furia.

El rubio arremetió contra Codicia descontroladamente, y este lo mandó a volar con una patada hasta estamparlo contra la pared del fondo, su brazo derecho quedando en una posición antinatural. Fue entonces cuando Nina gritó de horror. Codicia se giró hacia ella, sonriendo engreídamente.

-Entonces, jovencita, ¿Cómo te gustaría morir, virgen o violada? – dijo el hombre con una sádica mirada en su rostro.

Nina empezó a correr en dirección contraria, pero se tropezó con la lanza que Ed había transmutado antes y cayó al suelo. Codicia la alcanzó inmediatamente y la sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta, alzándola del suelo. Nina volvió a gritar, esta vez retorciéndose y luchando por liberarse del agarre del hombre, y fue entonces cuando escuchó una palmada. A continuación, el suelo se desfiguró debajo de ella en una enorme púa con un gancho, la cual enganchó el brazo de Codicia, el cual a causa del dolor dejó caer a Nina.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?! – exclamó un enojado Al, cuya cara Nina no podía ver a causa de la gruesa púa que se cernía entre ella y los demás. También escuchó otras voces, pero no reconoció ninguna.

La chica pensaba que del otro lado de la púa estaba ocurriendo una pelea violenta, ya que el lado de brazo que había quedado enganchado del lado de Nina, el extremo de la mano, se contraía en espasmos, como de dolor. Mientras se desarrollaba la pelea, Nina escuchó detrás de ella el sonido de una respiración agitada, y cuando se volteó a ver, era Ed, tratando de levantarse. Su brazo derecho colgaba inerte.

Nina corrió a ayudar a Ed, y él se apoyó en ella para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ed? – dijo la chica, con preocupación.

-Nada, solo que… creo que me rompí el brazo o algo así… - dijo el rubio. Le dolía mucho el brazo, pero pensó que quizá podría aguantar hasta encontrar a Winry…

En ese momento, los chicos escucharon una explosión, y casi toda la pared derecha del pasillo quedó destruida, dejando ver debajo unos cuatro pisos desde donde estaban ellos hasta el suelo. Estaban en el último piso de ese edificio. Al se encontraba luchando acaloradamente contra Codicia, y este último se encontraba de espaldas a la pared. El moreno propinó a Al un puñetazo en el estómago, pero entonces Maes, utilizando su brazo sano arremetió contra Codicia con un fuerte empujón, y le envió a estrellarse contra el suelo, cuatro pisos más abajo.

Al, con una mano sujetando su estómago, se asomó por el agujero en la pared y vio en el suelo el cuerpo de Codicia, en un charco de sangre proveniente de su cráneo roto. El muchacho sintió ganas de vomitar, al darse cuenta de que ya iban dos asesinatos esa noche. Pero luego se dio cuenta que al otro lado del pasillo estaba una aterrada Nina junto a un herido Ed, y se apresuró a deshacer la púa en el suelo y fue corriendo a ver cómo estaban.

Al desaparecer la púa del suelo, Nina corrió hacia Al y se lanzó a sus brazos, y este la estrechó fuertemente. Un sentimiento de profundo alivio los invadió, y por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, haciendo que desapareciera todo a su alrededor. Nina tenía la cara llorosa y las muñecas marcadas por las cuerdas, y Al tenía algunos moretones y sangraba por el labio.

-Nina, qué alegría… - dijo el muchacho en voz baja, mirando a la chica con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo… pensé que no volvería a verte… - dijo ella en el mismo tono. – Al… hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Yo también quiero decirte algo… - respondió él, mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa tímida en ambos rostros.

Lentamente, se fueron acercando más el uno al otro, hasta que quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia el uno del otro, ambos totalmente sonrojados. Cuando Al inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sus labios y los de Nina se rozaron suavemente, casi como dos polillas chocando en mitad de la noche. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en la base del estómago, lo que impulsó al muchacho a atrapar la boca de ella con la suya propia, y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Nina enlazó sus brazos detrás del cuello del muchacho, y este la sujetó por la cintura, concentrándose en transmitirle todo lo que había sentido desde que la había conocido. Momentos después, debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, pero se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían un indescriptible brillo en la mirada, y estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-Mm… ¿Sabías que este fue mi primer beso? – dijo ella en un susurro, únicamente audible para Al.

-¿Sabías que este también fue el mío? – respondió él en el mismo tono, con una sonrisita tímida.

Cerca de ahí, de espaldas a ellos para darles privacidad, se encontraba Hoenheim y Maes viendo el brazo roto de Ed.

-Al menos no has perdido toda la movilidad del brazo, - decía el rubio a su hijo – sería mejor que tú y Maes se fueran…

-¡¿Estás loco?! – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo - ¡Un brazo no me va a detener!

-Se que no quieren irse, pero están heridos, ¡más bien resultarán una carga! – dijo Hoenheim.

-¡Eso no me importa! – dijo Ed, enfrentándose a su padre, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer toda su vida - ¡Voy a encontrar a Winry y a acabar con todos esos bastardos!

-¡Esto no es un juego, Ed, es la vida real! – Dijo su padre – ¡Te vas a ir a casa ahora mismo!

-¡¿Cuál casa si se puede saber?! – exclamó Ed, mirando furioso a su padre - ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Me quedaré y salvaré a Winry quieras o no!

Y retumbó en el aire el sonido de una cachetada. Ed se encontraba con el rostro girado hacia un costado, con una marca roja en su mejilla. Honnheim tenía su mano alzada acusadoramente. Tanto Maes como Al y Nina los miraban, el oficial serio, Al preocupado y Nina asustada. Hoennheim se miraba su propia mano estupefactamente, sin poder creer lo que había hecho frente a todo el mundo. Ed alzó la cabeza, encarándolo otra vez.

-Papá, sabes que esa no es la solución. – dijo el muchacho, en tono reprobatorio. – Y también sabes que no puedes detenerme, así que mejor ahórrate tus fuerzas para las peleas que todavía nos esperan.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Maes. No lo conocía en persona, pero su primo le había hablado de él.

-Señor, necesitamos seguir revisando el edificio. – Dijo en un tono normal - ¿Cómo procederemos?

Maes lo miró sorprendido por unos momentos, pero luego respondió.

-Estamos en el último piso, por lo tanto debemos revisar todos los pisos de abajo. – dijo, y volviéndose para mirar de frente a todos, continuó – Según lo que sabemos, solo quedan cuatro miembros de los Alquimistas con vida. La líder, Lujuria, es un homúnculo, una criatura creada por una transmutación humana fallida, de modo que posee poderes superiores a los de una persona normal, contra ella no sirven las balas. Ella y su ya muerto hermano, Gula, son los únicos con esas capacidades. Recuerden que nuestro objetivo no es destruir a todos los Alquimistas, sino encontrar a Winry Rockbell.

Todos asintieron con esas palabras, serios. Entonces, Hoennheim se dirigió hacia Nina, quién aún se encontraba sujeta al brazo derecho de Al.

-Pequeña, sabemos que no puedes defenderte con alquimia como todos nosotros, así que te entregaré esto, solo para que la uses para defenderte de un ataque. – dijo, y seguidamente sacó de su bolsillo la pistola que había transmutado unos minutos atrás, con la que había matado a Ira.

Todos miraron a Hoennheim como si estuviera loco, pero comprendieron que tenía la razón. Nina debía tener algo con que defenderse. La chica tenía una expresión asustada, pero asintió temblorosamente y tomó la pistola en sus manos. Pesaba más de lo que había imaginado. La observó con el entrecejo fruncido unos segundos y luego la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente. Maes y Hoennheim iban adelante, luego Al y Nina, y Ed al final. Revisaron todos los cuartos del primer piso y no encontraron a nadie. Las escaleras estaban ubicadas en un extremo del pasillo central de cada piso, de una forma parecida al caracol.

En el tercer piso, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, fueron interceptados por un hombre moreno y corpulento. Tenían un parche en un ojo, y respondía al nombre de Orgullo.

-¿Se les perdió algo, señores? – dijo arrogantemente.

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva, y Nina se llevó una nerviosa mano a la chaqueta.

-Tssk, chicos… - susurró Maes, mientras Hoennheim se adelantaba para enfrentarse a Orgullo – Cuando de la señal, den la vuelta, regresen a las escaleras y bajen al segundo piso.

-¿Qué harán ustedes? – preguntó Al, también en un susurro.

-Nos haremos cargo de este. – Respondió el oficial – Luego los alcanzaremos.

Orgullo y Hoenheim se miraban amenazadoramente a los ojos, pero entonces el rubio se detuvo, con una expresión tranquila, dijo en un tono bien audible:

-Ed, te amo, hijo. Perdóname.

El muchacho se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Miró a su padre, atónito.

-Papá… - comenzó a decir, pero entonces Orgullo empezó a moverse rápidamente.

-¡Ya! – gritó Maes, y los chicos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr. Alcanzaron las escaleras con rapidez, y se precipitaron hacia el segundo piso. Sin embargo, Ed no dejaba de mirar atrás todo el tiempo, hacia la espalda de su padre.

Segundo Piso. Ya estaban a mitad de camino, sorprendentemente.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? – preguntó Nina, nerviosamente-

-Revisemos este piso también. – dijo Ed, decididamente. – Winry podría estar en cualquier parte.

-No lo sé, Ed, siento que estamos en desventaja… - comenzó a decir Al, pero al percatarse de la mirada matadora de su primo, cambió de idea – Pero debemos encontrar a Winry.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Todo se encontraba en un silencio de tumba, no se escuchaba siquiera el sonido de una mosca. Ellos iban abriendo y cerrando puertas, encontrando solo distintas salas con artefactos y equipo científico, y unas cuantas salas de disección más, las cuales provocaron un escalofrío en Al. Ed iba caminando primero, y detrás de él estaba Al, abrazando fuertemente a Nina. La chica estaba empezando a sentir como si alguien estuviera observando, y no era la única. Los dos primos también lo sentían.

Entonces apareció el observador misterioso. Hizo su gran entrada saliendo de una sala cerrada, y golpeando a Ed con un puñetazo en el estómago. Al se puso al frente rápidamente enfrentando al recién llegado, quien resultó ser Envidia. El hombre mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona mientras Ed volvía a estabilizarse.

-Ed, Nina, ¡Corran! – gritó Al, defendiéndose de los ataques que propinaba Envidia.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! – dijo Ed, a la defensiva.

-No, Ed, en serio, ¡Pónganse a salvo! – exclamó Al, devolviendo un golpe que derribó momentáneamente a Envidia, momento que aprovechó para transmutar lo primero que encontró en una lanza.

-Pero… - empezó a decir Nina, palpando la pistola que llevaba.

-Nina, por favor, corre… - dijo el mayor, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada alentadora –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ustedes son los que me preocupan ahora.

Nina asintió, y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la escalera de nuevo. Ed la iba siguiendo, aún pensando que su primo estaba loco.

-Con que sentimental, ¿eh? – dijo Envidia, con su sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Cállate la boca y pelea. – dijo Al, apuntando con la lanza hacia el hombre de pelo largo.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, Nina y Ed trataban de recuperar el aliento que habían perdido en su carrera. Una vez hecho esto, la chica miró fijamente hacia el pasillo central, donde se encontraba un reloj que indicaba que ya pasaba la medianoche.

-Ed… - empezó a decir ella.

-¿Sí? – dijo el muchacho, observando confundido la mirada tenaz que tenía lugar en el rostro de Nina, una mirada que jamás le había visto.

-Aún quieres encontrar a Winry, ¿no? – preguntó la castaña.

-Por supuesto. – respondió el rubio.

-Entonces, revisemos este piso también. – declaró ella, y empezó a caminar. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Recorrieron todo el primer piso, pero no había rastro de Winry, ni de ningún otro miembro de Los Alquimistas. No obstante, al final del pasillo, encontraron una escalera que bajaba.

-Parece que hay un sótano. – dijo Nina.

-Sí… - decía Ed, recorriendo la escalera con la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo raro. Había un hilo de alguna sustancia roja que bajaba hasta el sótano, a veces se ensanchaba y volvía a afilarse, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aquella cosa roja era sangre.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a Nina, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que él. Ed solo podía pensar una cosa: _"Tienen a Winry, y la arrastraron hasta allá abajo… y está lastimada… ¡Tengo que encontrarla a como dé lugar!"_

-Ed, esto no es una buena idea. – dijo entonces Nina, causando que el chico la mirara con rabia. – Debemos ir a buscar ayuda, nosotros solos jamás conseguiremos sacarla de ahí y pretender que sigamos los tres con vida.

-No me iré de este maldito lugar hasta que encuentre a Winry. – declaró Ed, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Entonces… yo me iré. – dijo Nina, entrecerrando los ojos y exhalando sonoramente – Estamos en el primer piso, desde aquí podré salir de este edificio y localizar a la policía. Ellos son los que de verdad pueden ayudarnos a salir de esta con vida.

-Nina… Tú… - empezó a decir Ed, pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Sería más probable que todos salieran vivos si recibían ayuda de unos cuantos cuerpos de policía bien armados hasta los dientes. – Está bien. Ve, consigue ayuda. Pero no me quedaré aquí parado esperando. Bajaré y encontraré a Winry.

-De acuerdo Ed, si eso es lo que tú quieres. – dijo la castaña.

Entonces, sintieron un golpe de algo que caía contra el suelo en el piso de arriba, lo cual obviamente quería decir que la batalla allá era intensa.

-Nina, vuelve a tiempo por favor. – dijo Ed, con la voz más suave que jamás había usado.

-Lo haré, Ed, no te fallaré ni tampoco a Al, al señor Hughes o a tu padre. – respondió ella, con una mirada decidida en sus ojos. Luego, ella se marchó corriendo, saliendo por las puertas dobles de vidrio del edificio.

Ed encaró la oscuridad que reinaba en el profundo sótano, y luego de respirar hondo, comenzó a bajar.

* * *

Un hombre hablaba por su celular mientras se estacionaba frente a un gran edificio de cuatro pisos.

-Estoy frente al Laboratorio 5. – decía.

-Bien, ahora todo depende de ti. – le respondió la voz de otro hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Entendido, gracias, Dr. Marcoh… - dijo el hombre en el auto – Y por favor… cuida de Riza.

* * *

Ed bajó los escalones corriendo. El camino al sótano bajaba en forma de caracol, por lo menos diez metros bajo tierra, en un túnel únicamente iluminado por la luz que provenía del primer piso y sus lámparas fluorescentes. Al final de la escalera, se encontró con una gran puerta doble dorada, de esas que uno esperaría que se encontrasen en la entrada de un comedor lujoso, y no en el sótano de un laboratorio abandonado. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, empujó la puerta, preparándose para entrar a un sitio aún más oscuro, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Se encontraba de pie dentro de un gran salón de baile, con suelo dorado, grandes balcones y cortinas rojas de terciopelo. La obra maestra de un arquitecto del renacimiento, podría decirse. Incluso le parecía escuchar como si empezara a sonar un vals. Pero en el centro del salón, estaban dos personas. La primera estaba de pie, era una mujer muy voluptuosa, vestida con un vestido elegante negro muy ceñido, que dejaba ver su escote. Tenía un tatuaje rojo con un símbolo que recodaba haber visto en el libro de alquimia de su primo, llevaba el cabello negro largo y ondulado, y mostraba una sonrisa seductora. Esa debía de ser la líder de Los Alquimistas, Lujuria.

Pero lo que más impactó a Ed, fue reconocer a la segunda persona. Echada sobre el suelo, con la cara contraída en un rictus de dolor, estaba Winry, con su cabello largo y suelto, llevando un vestido blanco ligero, distinto de la ropa que llevaba en Rizenbull. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

Fue entonces que sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 9... ¿les gusto? espero que sí ^^ si tienen comentarios, críticas constructivas y tomatazos mandeme un lindo review para alegrarme la vida nOn

Les aviso que faltan solo uno o dos capitulos para el final... ¿se quedaron en suspenso? xD

Onegai reviews! ^^

Hasta el proximo capitulo, matta-ne!


End file.
